


Невинность

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Невинность

1\. Возвращение Джокера

Квартира у него была не ахти: да, просторная, но вся какая-то заброшенная и почти пустая. Везде только самое необходимое: на кухне убогий стол с двумя стульями и безликая бытовая техника, в спальне шкаф и незаправленная кровать со свежим, однако, бельём, в гостиной диван и большой телевизор на стене, а в узком кабинете — письменный стол с открытым ноутбуком и толстым слоем пыли, кое-где размазанным, рядом — шведская стенка с турником, на вид тоже весьма пыльная.  
И даже тут он умудрился устроить кавардак. Джейсон покачал головой, поднимая с пола в ванной носок, бросил его, сморщив нос, в корзину для грязного белья. Прошёл на кухню, закатал рукава и взялся за посуду, сваленную в раковине.  
Тим, вернувшийся домой в районе девяти вечера, так и замер в прихожей с широко раскрытыми глазами, столкнувшись с Джейсоном, который сжимал мусорный пакет. У самого Тима в руках был бумажный свёрток.  
— Ну и засранец же ты, парень, — сказал Джейсон. — Ещё я мусор за тебя не выкидывал.  
— Господи, положи мои вещи… и какого чёрта ты делаешь в моей квартире?  
Джейсон расплылся в улыбке и отдёрнул руку, не давая Тиму забрать пакет.  
— Так обычно ты в это время дома, не буду же я на ступеньках морозиться. Вот и решил подождать внутри.  
— А потом ограбить меня…  
— Говорю тебе, это мусор, — засмеялся Джейсон, но Тим, вырав наконец у него пакет, прошёл на кухню.  
— Да что ж такое, — пробормотал он, ошарашенно глядя на заваленный едой стол.  
Джейсон позади него рассмеялся.  
Потом он сидел и попивал пиво из горлышка бутылки, пока Тим с мученическим выражением лица наводил на кухне прежний, милый его сердцу срач.  
— Да ладно, просто привыкни, так же лучше, — сказал он лениво. Тим только покачал головой. Закончив возвращать на места сковородки, кастрюльки и тарелки, осторожно поставил на стол большой бумажный свёрток, который принёс с собой.  
— Дай угадаю, — сказал Джейсон. — Пиво и пицца?  
Тим молча вытащил обезжиренный питьевой йогурт и мюсли. Джейсон протянул ему бутылку.  
— Без обид, но тебе сейчас нужно это.  
Тим так же молча взял её, сделал глоток. Поморщился и, вернув пиво Джейсону, хрипло сказал:  
— Ещё бы, ведь у меня такие гости.  
— Будет тебе, — отмахнулся Джейсон. — Тебе полезны позитивные встряски время от времени. А то живёшь… — он нахмурился, потряс рукой, пытаясь подобрать нужное сравнение, и наконец указал на бутылку йогурта. — Вот так. Как будто и не человек вовсе. Я всё понимаю, я пережил кое-что похожее… Точнее, не пережил, — он издал сухой смешок. — Поэтому я, ну, могу понять тебя как никто. Не поверишь, они ведь никому не рассказывали, что с тобой случилось — ни Брюс, ни Барбара. Только я-то сразу понял — ты пропал, потом нашёлся, и с тех пор о Джокере ни слуху, ни духу.  
Тим дернул углом рта, но ничего не сказал, лишь снова взял у Джейсона из рук пиво и допил оставшееся.  
Джейсон пожал плечами, открыл новую бутылку и протянул ему.  
— Ради всего святого, Тим, я сколько мог тему Джокера обходил, но разве ты ни с кем не хочешь поговорить?  
— Я целый год говорил про Джокера с психотерапевтом, — сквозь зубы ответил Тим.  
— Ты говорил с неправильным человеком! — объявил Джейсон, отправил в рот горсть принесённых с собой сухих анчоусов и возмущённо сказал, жуя: — Это же коновалы от медицины. А я, как и ты, тоже жертва Бэтмена и могу тебя понять. Да-да, я и хотел сказать «Бэтмена», не смотри на меня так. — Он вытер губы и продолжил, размахивая бутылкой пива: — Представь, что мы не встретили бы его. Я, может, сейчас бы законным бизнесом занимался, а не бегал за всякими отморозками. Покрышками бы торговал… А ты всегда был головой, работал бы в какой-нибудь крутой фирме офисным планктоном. Но нет, нас переехало Бэтмобилем. Этот сукин сын находит маленьких глупых детишек и заманивает их нездоровыми вещами.  
Джейсон сделал движение, словно распахивает плащ, попутно щедро полив пивом пол.  
— «Псс, мальчик, не хочешь немного справедливости?» Мы были чистыми невинными детьми, Тим… Да, я воровал из машин, но это было самым серьезным моим преступлением. А он отобрал у меня мою невинность, у нас всех, и теперь из-за Бэтмена мы никогда не сможем жить нормально. Мне повезло — после могилы меня подобрала Талия, и её знакомые отморозки научили меня взрывать, убивать и прочим полезным в жизни вещам. А ты, Тим — с ума сойти, мало тебе было Джокера, так тебя потом год пичкали всей этой психотерапевтической чепухой! Если бы я знал…  
— Но ты был занят тем, что снова обижался на Брюса, — прервал его Тим. Тон его был горьким — слишком горьким для человека, который пережил травму целых десять лет назад. — И сейчас приходишь, потому что я единственный, с кем можно перемыть кости Брюсу и остальной его команде. И, Боже, Джейсон, ты бы слышал, какой ты бред несёшь…  
Джейсон отставил в сторону бутылку и встал, пошатываясь.  
— Почему это бред? Так, собирайся и пойдем изобьём кого-нибудь, вот увидишь, сразу полегчает!  
Тим покачал головой. Он выглядел исхудавшим, осунувшимся и очень, очень усталым. Но он улыбнулся, подошел к Джейсону, взял его лицо в прохладные ладони.  
— Заткнись уже, Бога ради, — сказал Тим и поцеловал Джейсона.

Любовью они занялись в затхлой спальне, на безликих белых простынях. Это было совсем не то, за чем Джейсон пришёл к Тиму, но именно то, что оказалось ему нужно. Нужно им обоим.  
Он сам не понял, как так получилось, просто после выматывающих, распаляющих, жадных поцелуев и торопливой дрочки друг другу со стремительным первым оргазмом они легли в постель. И Тим сел сверху.  
Сейчас, когда первый голод у обоих прошёл, Тим двигался медленно, будто старался от каждого своего движения получить максимум удовольствия.  
Джейсон не торопил его; он лежал на спине с прикрытыми глазами, поглаживая бёдра Тима, чувствуя, как напрягаются под его руками мышцы.  
Как же хорошо, хорошо. И так странно, словно какой-то сон. Он и Тим — в постели.  
— Почему мы не делали этого раньше? — пробормотал он, наблюдая за Тимом из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
Тим действительно похудел, и пусть отчасти это была спавшая мышечная масса, но в основном — болезненная худоба человека, повидавшего в своей жизни больше, чем он мог вынести.  
Его хотелось гладить, целовать, нежить бесконечно и говорить ему, что всё будет в порядке, что впереди ещё целая жизнь, в которой нет Джокера — ровно то, что так нужно было в своё время самому Джейсону и что никто ему так и не дал.  
— Тим, — начал он, протягивая руку к плечу Тима, но тот отстранился, упираясь в его грудь кончиками пальцев и будто держа на расстоянии, и увеличил темп.  
— Тим… — попробовал Джейсон опять, но понял вдруг, как он близок к разрядке. — Тим, погоди… Тим… Охх…  
Он застонал, зажмурившись, приподнялся на локтях и стиснул бёдра Тима сильнее, сам подбросил собственные бёдра навстречу. Внутри Тима всё сжималось, и это было так здорово, что слов не найти. Джейсон снова застонал сквозь зубы, выплёскиваясь, опустошаясь весь целиком, превращаясь в звенящее ослепительное ничто. Он толкнулся пару раз уже по инерции, пытаясь удержать наслаждение, и с обессиленным вздохом откинулся на постель.  
— Господи, Тим, — пробормотал он, вытирая пот со лба и моргая, — ты… Тим?  
Тот ещё не кончил, но по телу его прошла судорога, заставляя выгнуться, запрокинув голову, и напрячь живот.  
— Да, сейчас будет хорошо, — прошептал Джейсон, протягивая руку к его вставшему члену, чтобы помочь. Но так и застыл с приподнятой рукой.  
Тим… менялся. Его и без того стройное тело усыхало, жировой слой истончался, и кожа туго облегла мускулы. Со следующей судорогой под ней будто растеклась бледная волна, обесцвечивая его до молочно-белого, иссушая. Ногти больно впились в грудь Джейсона, и он, скосив глаза, заметил, что они отросли и потемнели.  
— Тим?.. — позвал Джейсон, чувствуя, как голос изменяет ему. — Тим, что это всё?..  
Из горла Тима вырвался какой-то звук, не то кашель, не то стон.  
— Тим? — встревоженно окликнул Джейсон, привставая.  
Тот снова застонал-закашлял, и наконец стало понятно, что это — смех. Тим смеялся.  
За мгновение до того, как он опустил голову, Джейсон уже знал, какое лицо увидит. Узкое и длинное, с выбеленной шелушащейся кожей и тонкими синими губами, с больными вытаращенными глазами — и улыбкой. Даже тёмные волосы вылиняли, приняв зелёный оттенок.  
Верхом на Джейсоне восседал сам Джокер во плоти.  
Джейсону понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы принять это. А потом ещё одна, чтобы осознать, что его член, уже наполовину обмякший, сейчас внутри тела убийцы.  
Джокер захихикал, откидывая со лба свои зелёные волосы, приподнял в деланом удивлении тонкие брови.  
— Это кто тут у нас? — прокаркал он. Голос его дрожал, менялся, словно горло ещё не до конца сформировалось, и лицо плыло, принимая образ, знакомый по тысяче кошмарных снов. — Джейсон, мальчик мой… — Он оглядел его и себя, улыбка стала шире и гаже. — Да ты совсем взрослый!  
Он потянулся к Джейсону костлявой рукой. Замерев от ужаса, от неожиданности, от немыслимости происходящего, Джейсон позволил ему убрать с лица пряди нежным, почти родительским жестом.  
— Так-так, — умилённо сказал Джокер, закончив с причёской Джейсона. — Я помешал свиданию моего мальчика?  
— У-уйди, — выдавил Джейсон. — Т-тебя нет.  
— Как это нет? — возмутился Джокер и ущипнул его за щёку, предлагая оценить свою материальность. — Я тут, мой бедный сиротка, я снова с тобой.  
Джейсон сглотнул. Зубы стучали, всё тело свело ледяным страхом.  
— Т-ты… Господи, — выдохнул он, — как ты?.. Откуда ты?.. Ты мёртв! Бэтмен убил тебя!  
Джокер рассмеялся, его смех стал более чистым, и лицо чётким, черты заострились и отвердели.  
— О, мой мальчик, — он упёрся кончиками холодных пальцев в грудь Джейсона, как Тим до этого, — Бэтмен меня не убивал. Он просто не мог!  
Он нахмурился, белый лоб пошёл длинными морщинами.  
— Видишь ли, я сам плохо помню, как я умер, в голове у малыша Тима такой беспорядок!  
— Кто ты? — просипел Джейсон; голос совсем отказал ему.  
Джокер наклонился к нему, обдавая запахом пива — запахом Тима, — и прошептал интимно:  
— Я? Твой создатель, мальчик, твой Демиург. Твой царь и бог. Твой отец и мать. Альфа и омега. Кто бы ты был без меня, Джейсон Питер Тодд? Очередной Робин, Синий или Красный, или Робин цвета фуксии. И взял бы себе прозвище типа Ночной Хвост. Запасной Робин — тебе нравится? Вот и мне нет. А теперь ты самостоятельный герой. И я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик, я очень тобой горжусь…  
Джокер шмыгнул носом и прижался сухими губами ко лбу Джейсона, даря ему отеческий поцелуй. Выпрямился и продолжил деловито:  
— Но не будем отвлекаться! Я помешал твоему свиданию, мой мальчик, и чувствую себя виноватым.  
Он заёрзал на бёдрах Джейсона, и тот застонал — от отвращения.  
— Оставь меня! Ты ведь уже один раз со мной разобрался, зачем я тебе снова?  
— Ну как же «зачем»? — Помимо пива, в его дыхании можно было уловить ещё что-то противно-сладковатое, как испорченные духи. — Как же «зачем»? Я ведь убил твою мать, Джейсон Тодд, и теперь я должен заменить тебе любящего родителя. Тем более что отца у тебя никогда и не было.  
— Нет!  
Продолжая болтать, он ёрзал и тёрся, и когда Джейсон вскрикнул, ловко засунул ему в рот ледяные пальцы, заставляя поперхнуться. Пальцы были длинные и тонкие, как корни, и Джейсон почти почувствовал, как они растут внутри, прорывая черепную коробку, опутывая мозг склизкими полупрозрачными побегами. Джейсон закашлял и замычал, мотая головой, и махнул рукой, отбрасывая от себя бледную конечность Джокера. Этот жест отрезвил его.  
У него есть руки и ноги, и он сильнее, так какого чёрта!  
Без замаха и смазано он саданул Джокеру по лицу; голова того дёрнулась, но он удержался на месте. Опустил лицо, ухмыльнулся, показывая окровавленные зубы и разбитые губы и нос. Провёл рукой по ним, собирая кровь, и почти нежно вытер ладонь о щеку Джейсона.  
Джейсон вскрикнул, едва не рыдая от отвращения, наконец спихнул Джокера с себя и, перевернувшись на живот, на четвереньках пополз от него прочь.  
Сильная рука ухватила его за волосы, вторая легла на живот. Джокер навалился на него сзади, не давая и двинуться.  
— Как же так, мой мальчик, теперь я чувствую себя неудовлетворённым…  
Проникновение было таким мучительным и острым, будто Джокер пытался залезть в него целиком; сбросив личину Тима, пробраться в тело Джейсона Тодда и притвориться им.  
Одновременно Джокер дёрнул за волосы, оттягивая голову Джейсона назад так, что он едва мог дышать. Боль внутри нарастала, но отчего-то казалось, что попытайся он вырваться, и будет только хуже.  
— Как же так, — повторял Джокер, пачкая его ухо слюной, обдавая его своим гнилым дыханием между болезненными ковыряниями внутри, — ты ведь моя любимая игрушка, помнишь? Отныне мы вместе, два Красных Колпака, один Красный Колпак в двух лицах и о двух спинах…  
Когда его движения слились в одну непрерывную полосу боли, Джейсон дёрнулся вперёд — пальцы на его волосах соскользнули, и он свалился с постели.  
Перевернушись, он с ужасом увидел, как Джокер сползает следом, по-паучьи перебирая руками и ногами.  
Он взял лицо Джейсона в мокрые ладони, совсем как Тим полчаса назад, и это сходство резануло, переворачивая с ног на голову всё происходящее тем вечером.  
— Тим Дрейк просит передать тебе привет, — сообщил Джокер и ударил Джейсона в лоб собственной головой, отправляя его в темноту.

Очнулся он тоже в темноте и некоторое время лежал без движения, привыкая к тянущей головной боли. Ему было холодно, но он боялся шевельнуться, лежал и коченел. Вокруг было мертвенно тихо — никто не ходил, не сидел и не смеялся рядом.  
Наконец Джейсон осмелился сесть и оглядеться. В комнате он был один, Джокер ушёл, бросив его, как надоевшую куклу. Дрожащей рукой Джейсон коснулся лица, провел по груди и животу до самого паха. Невредим. Джокер ничего больше не сделал с ним, вырубил — и поспешил прочь. После встречи с Джокером Джейсон остался не только живым, но и при руках, ногах, глазах и зубах. Ну и везунчик же ты, парень!  
Он поднялся на дрожащие ноги, взял с постели и так полусползшую простыню, всю в тёмных пятнах, холодную и влажную, и обтёрся ей, скребя кожу так, что она начала гореть. Потом зачем-то снова положил на постель, расправил. Это было слабой попыткой удержать разум в рамках привычного, совершить обыденное действие: застелить кровать, на которой Джокер поимел его, простыней, на которой виднелась его кровь.  
Мысль о том, чтобы пойти в душ, сводила с ума. Даже за порогом спальни Тима всё ещё мог караулить он — ублюдок с белым лицом и улыбкой, похожей на ножевую рану. И уж тем более нельзя было оставаться тут голым и беззащитным. Джейсон надел штаны, не с первого раза попадая в брючины, футболку, куртку и с пистолетом в каждой руке вышел в коридор.  
— Эй! — хрипло крикнул он в темноту; голова кружилась, внизу живота противно тянуло, задний проход горел от боли. — Эй!  
И только после очередного оклика понял, как глупо было звать Джокера вместо того, чтобы постараться уйти незамеченным. Голова закружилась сильнее, к горлу подкатило, Джейсон согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на порог спальни. Когда последний спазм прошёл, Джейсон выпрямился, тяжело дыша и вытирая рот рукавом правой руки, а вторую, дрожащую и нетвёрдую, протянул в сторону темного коридора.  
Но квартира была пуста. Пуста и мертва, осквернена недолгим присутствием в ней чудовища. Джейсон подавил новый рвотный позыв и побрёл к выходу.  
Поездка на мотоцикле до дома превратилась в одну сплошную пытку. Сидеть было почти невозможно, каждая кочка отдавалась в теле мучительной болью, перед глазами всё плыло. Джокер наградил его хорошим сотрясением мозга. Меньшего от него ждать и не стоило.  
Домой Джейсон пробрался с пистолетами наперевес. Если тварь смогла появиться из тела Тима, чтобы достать его, то узнать, где он живёт, для неё пара пустяков.  
Квартира встретила его запахом табака и освежителя воздуха — всё как всегда. Но в любой тени мог притаиться Он — и Джейсон тщательно проверил каждый уголок, заглянул во все шкафы, под все столы, диван и кровать.  
Убедившись, что Джокер не прячется, чтобы накинуться на него исподтишка, Джейсон в изнеможении прижался к стене в ванной.  
По квартире горел свет. Все окна и дверь были тщательно заперты. Джейсон начал раздеваться, сбросил куртку на пол, стоя лицом к двери — но остановился, потому что в голову пришла спасительная мысль. На кухне он достал прозрачный пакет, завернул в него пистолет. Повертел в руках. Не очень удобно, но нажать на спусковой крючок он сможет.  
С пакетом в руках Джейсон вернулся и пристроил пистолет на край ванной. Вот так, теперь даже под душем он вооружён.  
По-прежнему не сводя глаз с двери, он разделся, аккуратно сложил грязную одежду на стиральную машинку, встал босыми ногами на поддон, включил воду.  
И тут его накрыло.  
— Нет, — сказал Джейсон и стукнул кулаком о стену перед собой. — Нет.  
Он ударил второй раз, и рука заныла, но боль всё ещё была недостаточной.  
— Нет! — крикнул Джейсон, с размаху всаживая кулак в стену. Треснула кафельная плитка, внизу на белом расплылись алые капли.  
— Нет, — прошептал Джейсон, бессильно опуская руку. Плитка была прохладной и остужала лихорадочно горящий лоб. — Всё же было хорошо. Ты сдох, этот мудак в плаще наконец убил тебя. Зачем ты вернулся? Зачем тебе я, когда тебе всегда нужен был он? Зачем ты снова…  
Снова у меня всё забираешь.  
Джокер забрал у него мать, жизнь, Бэтмена. И спустя десять лет вернулся, чтобы забрать последнее, что оставалось — Тима.  
Тим почти не общался с бэт-семейством после того, как его похитил Джокер, и всё же он был единственной ниточкой между нынешним Джейсоном, наёмником и головорезом, и его прошлым — прошлым, в котором кудрявый мальчик в коротких шортиках и канареечно-жёлтом плаще летал по ночам вместе с огромной чёрной летучей мышью.  
— Не-е-е-ет, — выдохнул Джейсон и сел прямо на поддон, позволяя воде стекать по его лицу и телу.  
Сколько он так просидел — кто знает. Если бы Джокер оказался здесь, он бы беспрепятственно взял Джейсона в любом угодном ему смысле. Но в квартире так никто и не появился, и спустя долгое время Джейсон Тодд поднялся на ноги, закрыл воду и, неспешно вытираясь полотенцем, принялся соображать.  
Что же, Джокер вернулся. Как и почему — вопрос второстепенный. Он вернулся, и теперь никто не будет в безопасности. А идиоты в масках и плащах, которые выйдут патрулировать улицы ночью, неподготовленными напорются прямо на его безумие.  
Надо сообщить, надо предупредить. Он чувствовал себя… чуть лучше. Терпимо. По-хорошему, стоило полежать в постели, да что там, наведаться в клинику Лесли Томпкинс, но это лишнее время, расспросы и, ох, его будут там осматривать, трогать. Нахуй.  
Он переживёт. Он сможет.  
В аптечке ещё оставалась упаковка его чудо-таблеток. Не сильная наркота, нет. Так, чтобы взбодриться. В последнее время жизнь выдалась слегка нервной и утомительной — ладно, в последние несколько лет. И эти крохотные круглые штучки творили чудеса, буквально поднимали его на ноги. От них немного вело, и не всегда в нужную сторону, но без них было куда хуже. Джейсон засунул в рот пару таблеток, подержал на языке и проглотил. Голова сразу стала ясной, и боль отступила, даже разбитая рука ощущалась как чужая. А случившееся в спальне Тима — как что-то неважное. Главное, что Джокер вернулся.  
Он торопливо переоделся в чистое, застегнул бронежилет с красным силуэтом на груди, приладил кобуры на бёдрах. И, уже сев на мотоцикл, понял, что оделся как Красный Колпак.  
Вот умора будет — Красный Колпак посетил поместье Уэйнов. Хихикая как сумасшедший, Джейсон дал газу и вскоре выехал на основную северную автомагистраль.  
Нужно предупредить Бэтмена.

 

2\. Возвращение в семью

По лестнице он поднялся, прихрамывая — не вписался в поворот, когда подъезжал к особняку и пытался красиво развернуться прямо перед воротами.  
Нажал на звонок. На лице Альфреда, который открыл дверь спустя минуту, было лёгкое удивление.  
— Можете отпустить звонок, мастер Джейсон.  
Джейсон пожал ему руку, прохромал в холл.  
— Альфред, мне нужно срочно поговорить с…  
— Джейсон? — Дик застыл на верхней ступеньке и сузил глаза, вглядываясь. — Ну здравствуй. Какими судьбами?  
— У меня плохие новости, — сообщил Джейсон с порога. — Брюс где?  
Дик свёл брови; теперь он выглядел уже не удивлённым, а недовольным.  
— Брюс занят, — отрезал он.  
Джейсон скорчил недовольную мину, копируя его выражение лица.  
— Я что, какой-то там менеджер среднего звена, а ты сраная секретарша? Дело срочное, так что давай, зови Брюса.  
— Ричард, кто там у тебя орёт? — на лестничную площадку второго этажа вышел Дэмиен, повзрослевший, вытянувшийся, уже на полголовы выше Дика. Увидел Джейсона и неверяще заморгал, но потом оскалился, как злая собака. Пальцы, лежащие на перилах лестничного ограждения, побелели, так сильно он сжал их.  
— Альфред, ты хоть смотри, кого пускаешь, — высокомерно сказал он, по-детски оттопырив верхнюю губу.  
— Ты иди в жопу, — посоветовал Джейсон. — Дик, ты понял? Важные новости, Брюс должен это знать.  
— Слышь ты, — начал Дэмиен, но Дик поднял руку, и он покорно замолчал. Затем Дик сказал со вздохом:  
— Идём в кабинет, там поговорим.  
— Но Брюс должен…  
— Брюс уже спит, — сказал Дик. — Давай, поднимайся… пожалуйста.  
Последнее слово он произнёс как ругательство; возможно, он и собирался добавить что-то резкое, но удержался.  
Джейсон закатил глаза: ни Дик, ни Дэмиен не поменялись за все эти годы. Что один, что второй остались такими же уродами. Разве только мелкий стал ещё более мерзким.  
Когда он поднялся, Альфред окликнул сзади:  
— Мастер Джейсон. Думаю, вам стоит снять ваш красивый красный шлем?  
И в самом деле, про это он совсем забыл. Джейсон со смехом стянул шлем и тряхнул слипшимися волосами. Дэмиен с Диком обменялись странными взглядами, будто он сделал что-то из ряда вон.  
— Проблемы? — с вызовом спросил Джейсон, становясь лицом к лицу с Диком. Тот, глядя на него снизу вверх, покачал головой:  
— Ничего. Идем за мной, и веди себя потише, пожалуйста.  
В кабинете Джейсон привычно плюхнулся на диван, положил шлем рядом с собой, хлопнул по нему ладонью, оглядел кабинет, в котором не бывал… чёрт знает сколько времени. Дик и Дэмиен сели напротив него, уставились в ожидании.  
— И что за новости? — нетерпеливо спросил Дик.  
Джейсон подался вперёд и сообщил свистящим шёпотом:  
— Джокер вернулся.  
Лицо Дика даже не изменилось; Дэмиен громко хмыкнул.  
— Джокер мёртв, — ровно сказал Дик. — Мы все видели его труп.  
— Ну так вот я сам видел его живым, — торжествующе сказал Джейсон. — Как тебя сейчас, и я точно говорю — Джокер вернулся.  
— Мда, — сказал Дэмиен. — И где ты его видел?  
Джейсон повернулся к нему.  
— Ты что, не понял? Этот псих снова в деле, он же сразу примется разыскивать Бэтмена!  
— И не найдёт, потому что Бэтмена больше нет, — парировал Дик. — Так где ты видел Джокера?  
— Я… — Джейсон вспомнил начало вечера, нежное и усталое: «Замолчи уже» Тима. И тот кошмар, что случился после. — О господи, он же его убил. Или… — в голову пришла неожиданная мысль. — Или он маскировался под Тима? Вы не поверите, но он вылез из Тима, нашего Тима.  
Дик задумчиво почесал подбородок; для такой шокирующей новости он выглядел слишком спокойным.  
— Значит, ты был у Тима, — сказал он.  
— А что ты у него делал? — подал голос Дэмиен; он неприятно улыбался, но Джейсон послушно ответил:  
— В гости зашёл проведать, как он там, потому что мне одному, по ходу, не плевать на него…  
— И у тебя на глазах из Тима полез Джокер? — перебил Дик. — А Тим что?..  
Джейсон нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
— Я понимаю, что звучит бредово, но, блядь, Дик, я своими глазами это видел! Он не то чтобы вылез… Просто Тим стал Джокером…  
— Спорю на сто баксов, — перебил Дэмиен. Джейсон приподнял бровь.  
— Дэмиен… — недовольно протянул Дик. — И что, Тим весь, до конца стал Джокером?  
— А у него только лицо стало как у Джокера? — подхватил допрос Дэмиен.  
Джейсон выдохнул через сжатые зубы. Воспоминание о том, как сидящий на нём Тим превратился в персональный кошмар, навсегда останется в его памяти как одно из самых страшных зрелищ.  
— Весь, — тихо сказал он. — Он весь стал Джокером, до последнего кусочка кожи.  
Дэмиен торжествующе хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Я же говорил, что они педики и трахаются! — воскликнул он. — Ты мне проспорил!  
— Дэмиен, — брюзгливо сказал Дик. — Что за лексикон.  
— Какого?.. — начал Джейсон, и тут до него дошло, на чём он попался. Он много что мог рассказать Дэмиену про свои отношения с Талией, его матерью, в ответ на «педиков». Но опускаться до такого, чтобы отбрить мелкого урода, не хотелось. Он посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Дэмиена, на Дика с неприятным выражением лица.  
— Да блядь, — в сердцах сказал он. — Нахуй вас всех.  
— Джейсон, — мягко сказал Дик, — что ты принимал перед тем, как ехать к нам?  
Джейсон сжал кулаки.  
— Ты, блядь, это серьёзно сейчас?  
— У тебя зрачки как пятицентовики. Что ты принимал, Джейсон?  
— Я вам про то, что Джокер вернулся, этот маньяк, а вы… Уроды, блядь. Сидите и ждите на жопе ровно, пока он не придёт.  
Он вскочил с дивана и подлетел к двери в тот момент, когда в кабинет зашёл Альфред с подносом, на котором блестели фарфоровые чашки, и натолкнулся на него. Чашки посыпались на пол с жалобным звоном.  
— Мастер Джейсон? — вопросительно произнес Альфред, отступая к стене. — Мастер Дик? Могу я узнать, что у вас за разногласия?  
Джейсон махнул рукой.  
— Нахуй, Альфред, — бросил он, не оглядываясь, и пошёл прочь.  
Уже у самых дверей он услышал женский голос, зовущий его. И хоть останавливаться не стоило, Джейсон затормозил и обернулся.  
Селина Кайл сбегала к нему по ступенькам, миниатюрная, всё с той же короткой стрижкой на тёмных волосах. Она даже внешне почти не изменилась, лишь под глазами добавилось мелких морщинок.  
— Что, я Брюса разбудил? — спросил он неприязненно.  
Она замерла в паре шагов от него, укутанная в белую пушистую шаль. Покачала головой.  
— Нет, Брюс спит. Он крепко спит, — повторила она с какой-то затаённой горечью. — Ты хотел с ним увидеться? Что-то случилось?  
Джейсон сжал челюсти. Теперь, после унизительного разговора с Дэмиеном и Диком, он уже представлял себе, как тяжело будет снова рассказать всю историю, да ещё такому умному человеку, как Брюс. Тот всё поймёт, догадается, что произошло. Кончики пальцев Джейсона похолодели. Вопрос ведь в том, стоит ли его растоптанная гордость безопасности и жизни Брюса и всех его родных.  
Он сглотнул, готовясь всё рассказать Селине, но её взгляд остановил его. Комкая тонкими пальцами край шали, глазами она умоляла: «Пожалуйста, скажи, что ничего не случилось. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста».  
Джейсон облизал губы.  
— Да так, ничего особенного. Перебрал малость, и чёрт меня дернул сюда заехать. — Он фальшиво рассмеялся над глупым собой. — Извини за беспокойство. Даже не говори ему, что я тут был, чтобы… Чтобы не волновать его лишний раз, ему вроде как нельзя…  
Селина, сдвинув брови, шагнула и легко дёрнула его за прядь надо лбом.  
— Ты перепачкался в чём-то.  
Джейсон невольно отстранился от её близости, повернулся к зеркалу у входной двери.  
Половина его чёлки была совершенно седой — подарок от вернувшегося c того света Джокера.

 

3\. Привет из прошлого

Джейсон ушёл.  
После стольких лет, полных обиды, непонимания, скандалов и окончательного, казалось, разрыва отношений — Джейсон залетел на пять минут, весь грязный, в изорванной одежде, с перепачканными в белом волосами и безумными глазами наркомана, что-то нёс про Джокера, который на самом деле Тим. А потом так же быстро, как явился, сбежал.  
Джейсон ушёл, и Дик чувствовал себя виноватым. Даже если (хотя какое тут может быть «если», Господи) таким образом он пытался привлечь внимание, помириться, или у него случился приход, и он искал помощи у самых близких людей, с ним нельзя было… вот так. Он сделал первый шаг, ему надо было помочь, пожать протянутую руку. Вместо этого Дэмиен его оскорбил, а Дик никак не помешал. Да что там, он сам получил удовольствие от вида взбешённого Джейсона.  
Как будто Ричард Грейсон не взрослее и не умнее Дэмиена.  
Пока тот помогал Альфреду собирать осколки фамильного фарфорового сервиза и костерил «ебанутого козла» почём свет стоит, Дик вспоминал все детали разговора. Мимику Джейсона, его тон, сами слова. Джейсон был до смерти напуган, это точно. И он говорил правду, то есть, конечно, правду в его понимании.  
Дик вытянулся в кресле, откинул голову, закрыл глаза. Видеть Джейсона таким — опустившимся, сторчавшимся — было невыносимо. Дик помнил его весёлым мальчишкой в коротких шортиках, потом рассерженным подростком с жаждой мести, живым и деятельным, неравнодушным и эмоциональным. Нынешний Джейсон, которого Дик замечал то тут, то там в ночном Готэме, словно застыл под слоем горя и обид. И он убивал.  
Хорошо, что Брюс больше про него не спрашивал.  
— …Шизанутый гондон! — закончил длинную тираду Дэмиен, и Дик, открыв глаза, поморщился.  
— Дэмиен, язык.  
Тот фыркнул.  
— Ты всё больше похож на отца.  
Дик пожал плечами.  
— Разве это плохо? Для тебя, по крайней мере, я уж точно не хочу быть папочкой, — он со стоном потянулся. — Послушай, Дэмиен…  
Дэмиен выпрямился, держа на широкой ладони ручку от чашечки, маленькую и хрупкую.  
— Чего? — с вызовом спросил он. — Ричард, только не говори, что этот придурок тебя…  
— Не называй его придурком, — устало сказал Дик. — И Джейсон не стал бы просто так приходить после стольких лет без причины…  
Дэмиен упрямо вскинул подбородок, на щеках его заиграли желваки.  
— А ты не понимаешь? Ему нужно внимание, он не может пережить, что он весь такой снова обиделся, а нам на него насрать.  
Он раскрыл пальцы, и крошечные кусочки фарфора посыпались на ковёр.  
— Если я его ещё раз у нас увижу, просто выпинаю из дома, — сказал он, глядя на Дика с видом «Ну-ка, скажи мне что-нибудь против». И когда Дик смолчал, развернулся и вышел.  
Оставшись один, Дик прикрыл лицо ладонями. Появление Джейсона оставило слишком горький осадок. И было ещё кое-что, неприятная царапающая мелочь, которую он никак не мог поймать.  
«Джокер вылез из Тима»  
«Он весь стал Джокером, до последней клеточки».  
«Я видел его, как тебя сейчас».  
Кожа Тима лопнула от лба до подбородка, и между двух рваных краёв показалась белесая кожа и знакомая кошмарная улыбка.  
Джокер, морщась, убрал остатки лица Тима с собственного лица и подмигнул:  
«Ну здравствуй, птичка».  
Дик вскрикнул и распахнул глаза. Он задремал на диване, и шею ломило, и раскалывалась голова. Но самое главное — он понял, что его так напугало в словах Джейсона.  
Уже из Бэтпещеры он надиктовал Дэмиену голосовое сообщение:  
— Я навещу Тима. Боюсь, Джейсон что-то с ним сделал, когда принял за Джокера. Не надо за мной, я разберусь.  
Когда на мотоцикле он выехал на шоссе, небо на востоке уже серело. Когда добрался до дома, где жил Тим, — солнце встало.  
Взлетел по лестнице, позвонил в дверь. Подождав с полминуты, забарабанил кулаком. Тим всё не отвечал. Но когда Дик готов был выбить дверь, из квартиры послышались шаги.  
Щёлкнул замок, и в щели между косяком и створкой показалось хмурое лицо Тима. Старый добрый Тим, почти не изменился, только волосы отрастил. И, похоже, перестал регулярно бриться.  
— А, это ты. В чём дело? — спросил он.  
Дик оторопел.  
— Тим, я… Я переживал. К нам приехал Джейсон, нёс какой-то бред про то, что ты превратился в Джокера…  
Тим пожал плечами.  
— Ну вот он я. Похож?  
— Да не очень, — со смехом ответил Дик.  
— Тогда не переживай, — сказал Тим, закрывая дверь. Дик еле успел её придержать.  
— Эй, давно же не виделись. И что, даже чаю не предложишь?  
— Сейчас неудачный момент, — сквозь зубы ответил Тим, пытаясь закрыть дверь.  
— Да что с тобой? — удивился Дик. — Мы сколько не виделись, два года, три? И ты меня просто так выгоняешь? Что у тебя случилось, Тим?  
В голову пришли десятки страшных вариантов — Тим сторчался благодаря Джейсону? Устроил у себя притон? Прячет какого-то преступника дома? — когда тот со вздохом отошел в сторону.  
— Иди на кухню, — сказал Тим. — Сам себе кофе свари, а мне надо собираться на работу. Дик, я сказал — на кухню…  
Дик змеёй проскользнул мимо него, открыл дверь в спальню, прищурился.  
— Господи, у тебя простыня что, в крови?  
— Это из носа, — ответил Тим из-за спины, и голос его звучал так… фальшиво? Дик медленно обернулся, отводя взгляд от простыни в кровавых разводах и встречаясь глазами с мутными глазами Тима. С ним определённо творилось что-то не то, он врал Дику, он не хотел пускать его, чтобы тот не увидел — что? Эту постель, на которой кровь шла носом как минимум у трёх Тимов?  
— Тим, — мягко начал Дик, — я понимаю твоё желание послать нас всех и не общаться, но помни, что мы не перестали считать тебя семьёй. И если ты попал в беду, мы всегда готовы прийти на помощь.  
Тим опустил голову, волосы закрыли лицо, но Дик успел заметить — он улыбается. Однако когда Тим снова вздёрнул подбородок, губы его были зло сжаты.  
— Это так мило, — сказал он. — А теперь вали отсюда, Дик. Достал.  
Дыхание Дика перехватило от неожиданности и глупой обиды. Как бы Тим ни был прав в том, что Брюс и Дик виноваты в случившемся, но сейчас он вёл себя по-хамски.  
Дик не успел сказать это, потому что из соседней комнаты раздался шум.  
— У тебя кто-то в гостях? — с нервной улыбкой спросил Дик. — Может, познакомишь?  
Тима перекосило от злости, и он прошипел прямо в лицо Дику:  
— Я сказал, вали отсюда.  
— Так кто это там у тебя? — не отступал Дик.  
— Кошку я завёл, — бросил Тим.  
Из комнаты донёсся прежний шум, а потом послышался явственный стон.  
Оттолкнув Тима, Дик бросился в коридор, распахнул дверь в соседнюю комнату.  
Это было что-то вроде кабинета и спортзала вместе, у правой стены стояла шведская стенка, лестница с перекладинами и пара колец на цепочках. Прислонившись к лестнице спиной, на полу сидел человек. Руки его были задраны над головой и примотаны скотчем к перекладине.  
Человек наклонил голову, чтобы увидеть вторженца из-за поднятой руки. Это был Джейсон — с синяком на скуле и засохшей кровью под носом. Несмотря на побитый вид, он улыбнулся Дику и отсалютовал двумя пальцами.  
— Он сбежал, да? — просто сказал Джейсон.  
— Кто? — потрясённо спросил Дик.  
— Не дай Джокеру уйти! — крикнул Джейсон, и в этот же момент хлопнула входная дверь. Дик повернул голову на звук, не понимая, что ему делать. Он мог слышать дробные удаляющиеся шаги — Тим бежал по лестнице вниз.  
— Бегом, придурок! — заорал Джейсон. — Бегом за ним!

 

4\. «Извини, что забыли о тебе»

Когда гнев и стыд наконец улеглись, Джейсон понял, что голова кристально ясная. Действие таблеток закончилось, но ещё не накатил отходняк. Счастливая передышка.  
Перед ним стелилось шоссе, попадались редкие предутренние машины, и в голове сам собой вырисовался план. Теперь он видел все недостатки своего решения поспешно ехать к Брюсу и его бесполезной семейке.  
Надо было осмотреться у Тима-Джокера, поискать что-то, что могло указать на его планы… как будто они у него были когда-нибудь. На сообщников, хоть на что-то, что помогло бы с ним бороться. Что дало бы подсказку, кем был Тим сейчас… и многие годы до этого. Вернее, был ли он Тимом хоть когда-либо после похищения Джокером.  
С кем Джейсон общался всё это время, кого обнимал, утешал, кому рассказывал бесхитростные шутки, чтобы вызвать улыбку.  
Блядский Джокер, он снова поимел всех.  
Входная дверь квартиры Тима оказалась закрыта; подёргав ручку, Джейсон остановился. По спине пробежал холодок. Квартиру он покидал в полном беспамятстве, но дверь — дверь точно не закрывал.  
Он отступил, соображая, что теперь делать. Попытаться взломать — тот, кто внутри, услышит. Выбить плечом нереально, вон она какая крепкая, приварена к стальной раме. Он оглянулся в сторону лестницы. Если забраться через балкон, то есть шанс проникнуть незаметно.  
Но за дверью послышались шаги, загремел замок, и перед потрясённым Джейсоном появился Тим в пижаме и халате поверх. Глаза его округлились, и он радостно начал:  
— Джейсон? Господи, как хорошо, что ты…  
Джейсон с силой ударил его в грудь, откидывая внутрь квартиры, сам зашёл следом. Подхватил не сопротивляющегося Тима за шиворот и потащил на кухню.  
— Джейсон, я не понимаю… — пролепетал Тим. Извернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Джейсон от души зарядил ему в солнечное сплетение, и Тим обмяк.  
Джейсон взвалил его на стол, уложил, по пути сбросив телом Тима всякую мелочь типа солонки и салфетницы. Прижал предлечье к его горлу, сам навалился сверху и приставил к носу пистолет.  
Тим моргнул, приходя в себя, сфокусировался на пистолете, непонимающе уставился на него. Потянулся руками, но Джейсон надавил пистолетом.  
— Не двигаться! Руки подними над головой!  
— Джейсон? — Тим посмотрел не испуганно, а скорее осуждающе, — что ты делаешь?  
Джейсон облизнул губы.  
— То, о чём давно мечтал. Вышибить нахуй мозги одному психованному уроду. Руки поднял и скрестил!  
Тим послушно выполнил приказ, и свободной рукой Джейсон ухватил его за запястья, прижал к столу.  
— Джейсон, — ещё раз произнёс Тим преувеличенно спокойным голосом. — Пожалуйста, объясни, почему ты делаешь это?  
Джейсон наклонил голову: что-то тут было не то. Если Тим-Джокер раскрыл себя, к чему был нынешний спектакль с якобы непониманием? Тот Тим, которого помнил Джейсон, был слишком умён для такого. А вот Джокер — Джокер вполне мог решить, что это хорошая штука.  
— Хватит, — сквозь зубы сказал Джейсон и положил указательный палец на спусковой крючок, — я уже не могу смеяться. Хорошую шутку нельзя рассказывать столько раз подряд.  
— Я не помню, что было вчера вечером, — вдруг сказал Тим отстранённо. — Всё размыто, как во сне. Ты приходил, да?  
— Я не куплюсь! — Джейсон повысил тон и приставил дуло уже ко лбу, но рука с пистолетом дёрнулась, и Тим наверняка это почувствовал. Однако он продолжал прежним ровным голосом:  
— Мне приснился сон, где с тобой случилось что-то плохое. Я не помню подробностей, но ты кричал, и тебе было страшно.  
— Какого… Какого хуя?! Думаешь, я не выстрелю только потому, что у тебя лицо Тима? Я, блядь, все эти годы мечтал убить урода, который меня взорвал и из-за которого я живу в таком дерьме. Тебе, блядь, надо быть очень, очень убедительным, чтобы я не прострелил тебе голову!  
— Джейсон, мне страшно, — беспомощно сказал Тим. — Так страшно, будто Джокер ещё раз меня схватил. Ты ведь помнишь, да? Ты помнишь, как было у тебя.  
Джейсон выдохнул и опустил пистолет.  
Этого хватило Тиму, чтобы, высвободив одну руку из его пальцев, ударить в лицо. Джейсон отшатнулся, второй удар выбил пистолет у него из руки, а его заставил развернуться. Не успел он снова оказаться лицом к лицу с Тимом, который уже спрыгнул со стола, как едва погасил третий удар предплечьем, но пропустил пинок в пах. Болезненно охнув, он согнулся и не мог сопротивляться, когда Тим, ухватив его за волосы, ударил об стол головой.  
И мир отключился, как по щелчку рубильника.

Очнулся Джейсон уже в другой комнате, сидя на полу, со скрученными над головой руками. Лодыжки тоже были на совесть обмотаны скотчем. Судя по впивающимся в спину перекладинам, его привязали к шведской стенке. Охуенно сходил на разведку — вместо этого попался Джокеру. И что теперь?  
Приступ паники был такой сильный, что он несколько секунд не мог вздохнуть. Господи, господи, почему снова, ведь он должен был поумнеть, стать расторопнее, хитрее.  
Он бешено завертел головой; в комнате было светло, но он находился тут один. Как в тот раз, когда Джокер вырубил его и свалил; так, может, он по какой-то своей прихоти решил больше не трогать Джейсона и опять ушёл?  
Тим возник в дверях. В руках у него были оба пистолета Джейсона с набедренной кобуры.  
— Хочешь поиграть со мной, да? — осклабился Джейсон, хотя его трясло. — Вчера было слишком скучно?  
Лицо Тима оставалось невыразительным. Он присел рядом с Джейсоном на корточки; вздохнув, положил пистолеты рядом с ним. И вдруг сморщился, как будто хотел заплакать.  
— Пожалуйста, Джейсон, — умоляюще сказал он, — расскажи мне, что вчера случилось?  
Сначала Джейсон списал всё на второй сильный удар по голове за сутки. Но Тим, который сейчас был хозяином положения, смотрел жалобно и упрашивал, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. В сущности, так оно и было.  
Только ради их прошлой дружбы и прошлой ночи Джейсон решил дать Тиму шанс.  
— Что последнее ты помнишь? — хмуро спросил он.  
Тим беспомощно свёл брови, мотнул головой.  
— Я возвращался с работы. Заскочил в магазин, купил еды. Пришёл, а там ты… Ты что-то делал с моими вещами!  
— А потом? — спросил Джейсон.  
Тим сел рядом с ним на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Вид у него был несчастный и потерянный.  
— Ты знаешь, что случилось тогда со мной? — спросил он еле слышно.  
И пусть Тим не уточнял, о каком «тогда» идёт речь, всё было понятно и без конкретики.  
— Джокер тебя поймал и издевался над тобой, — сказал он прямо. — Потом Бэтмен нашёл тебя… — он остановился, потому что за столько лет так и не научился сохранять спокойствие от самого этого факта. — И убил его. За тебя.  
Тим положил руки между колен. Пистолеты тускло блестели рядом с его бедром.  
— Три недели, Джейсон. Я был у него три недели. Тебе хватило пары часов, да? Чтобы понять, что такое есть Джокер. Меня он не и не думал убивать, со мной он растягивал удовольствие. — Он свистяще вдохнул, и Джейсон понял вдруг: Тим точно так же через года не смог принять случившееся, как сам Джейсон — поступок Бэтмена. Только Тиму было намного хуже.  
Страдания меняют. Смерть навсегда делает тебя другим. Да, ему хватило пары часов, чтобы потом считать их самыми кошмарными в его жизни — до вчерашней ночи, конечно. Но три недели, двадцать дней издевательств и пыток от самого больного психопата на свете? Джейсону несказанно повезло, что Джокер так быстро убил его тогда.  
— Мне было четырнадцать, Джейсон, — слова Тима звучали как оправдание. — Господи, четырнадцать лет. До этого времени я и не думал, как же хорошо устроился под крылышком у Бэтмена. У Брюса. А потом я остался наедине с ним, и никто не приходил спасти меня, как в голливудском фильме. Знаешь, когда злодей вот-вот сделает герою что-то плохое, появляются друзья героя, и злодей повержен. Но Джокер меня пытал, резал, колол, и конца этому не было. И всё понемногу потеряло смысл. Это была как другая реальность. Не имели значение вся эта справедливость, борьба со злом, правосудие. Было уже неважно, что я Тим Дрейк, Робин, приёмный сын Брюса Уэйна и помощник величайшего в мире детектива, против психопата Джокера. Остались только я и моя боль.  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Джейсон, потому что Тим, похоже, наткнулся на очередную мучительную для себя тему и замолк. — Что ты сделал, когда перестал бороться?  
— Я выдал ему истинную личность Бэтмена. Я сдал Брюса его самому страшному врагу, — прошептал Тим.  
— Подумаешь, — фыркнул Джейсон. — Я бы сдал его намного раньше этих трёх недель, если он не мог выручить тебя.  
Тим улыбнулся горькой и сожалеющей улыбкой.  
— О нет, я сделал это на шестой день. И ничего не прекратилось, понимаешь? Он нашёл новую причину, чтобы меня пытать. А к началу третьей недели он решил, что смешно будет сделать из меня свою маленькую копию, вот умора, когда Бэтмен это увидит…  
— Но закончилось всё совсем не смешно для него, — с мрачным удовлетворением сказал Джейсон. — Брюс убил его, когда увидел тебя таким. Переступил через свои, блядь, принципы. Ради меня не смог, но ради тебя — пожалуйста!  
Угрюмое, несчастное выражение ушло с лица Тима; он вскинул голову и посмотрел на Джейсона почти насмешливо.  
— Это не он, Джейсон. Джокера тогда убил я.  
— Ты убил Джокера, — тупо повторил Джейсон. — Не Брюс, а ты.  
Тим пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Так уж вышло».  
— Я плохо помню это. Он позвал Брюса, чтобы тот увидел меня — таким. Они начали драться друг с другом. Джокер хотел, чтобы я кинул ему оружие. Он думал, что сломал меня. Сломал и собрал из кусочков под себя. Но когда я взял в руки его пистолет…  
Джейсон едва слушал его; он закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Она кружилась, словно от алкоголя. Сейчас бы таблетку, хоть одну, а лучше — горсть. Брюс не убил Джокера, как он думал десять грёбаных лет, это сделал обезумевший от пыток и промывки мозгов Тим. Ну что же, чего-то Джокер да добился — смог заставить чистенького Робина переступить через запрет убийства.  
— Что за хуйня с превращением? — перебил он, раскрыв глаза. Тим запнулся на полуслове, лицо его сморщилось, как от сильной боли, и опять разгладилось.  
— Год назад мне приснился кошмар, — ровно сказал он. — Я… я был Джокером, я вышел из квартиры и ранил человека. Но это был сон, я проснулся в своей постели.  
В голове Джейсона творящееся безумие понемногу обрело некую структуру и логику.  
— И так было всегда? — спросил он, Тим снова скривился; даже разговор о том, что происходило с ним, был ему неприятен.  
— Это неважно, — отрывисто сказал он. — Всё неважно, кроме последнего раза. Эти кошмары были такие яркие, но я думал, справлюсь. А потом пришёл ты…  
Бледное тело, кровь на губах и боль глубоко внутри. Джейсон облизал сухие губы. Тим посмотрел на него с непонятной нежностью, протянул руку к лицу. Джейсон дёрнул головой, уходя от прикосновения.  
— Не трогай.  
Не обращая внимания, Тим убрал прядь со лба, продолжая смотреть всё с тем же странным выражением.  
— Это было так страшно. Я словно превратился в Джокера, и мне нравилось, что тебе больно, и в то же время хотелось кричать, понимаешь? От того, что происходит, пусть это всё вспоминается кусками. И когда я очнулся, я был уже не дома, а в доках Диксона, Господи, что я делал там? Что-то важное, у меня там точно было дело… И опять провал в памяти — с самой встречи с тобой и до доков, а между — тот кошмар. Я так боялся за тебя, у меня было предчувствие, что с тобой что-то случилось, я помню, как ты кричишь… Или тебе было хорошо?..  
Что бы ни сказал Тим, это не могло ранить сильнее.  
— Так это с самого начала был Джокер? — тупо спросил Джейсон. — Это Джокер тогда полез целоваться?  
Тим расхохотался, уселся напротив Джейсона.  
— О чём ты вообще? — в его голосе проскальзывали истерические нотки. — У меня чувство, что ты тоже провалился внутрь моего кошмара. Я не Джокер, Джейсон, у меня всего лишь кошмары и провалы в памяти. Я не хотел говорить Брюсу, я не хотел всех этих врачей и прочее. Я справляюсь, Джейсон…  
— Ты видел простыню в своей спальне? — сказал Джейсон. — Ты ведь знаешь, откуда всё это там? Или даже не догадываешься, а?  
С лица Тима медленно сошло отчаянное, страдальческое выражение, на нём отчётливо проступила скука.  
— Почему ты такой несмешной, малыш Джейсон? — тоскливо спросил он.  
Джейсон вздрогнул одновременно со звуком звонка.  
Тим бросил взгляд в сторону двери, хищно усмехнулся и подмигнул Джейсону.  
— Малыш Тимми никого не ждёт, — пробормотал он. — Ты привёл с собой кавалерию? Как невежливо.  
«Грейсон, — понял Джейсон. — Грейсон припёрся следом за мной. Поверил и прибежал с помощью, когда не надо. Или, не приведи Боже, они припёрлись вдвоём с мелким говнюком».  
При мысли, что Джокер может сделать что-то с Диком или Дэмиеном, Джейсону стало дурно, и мучительно свело живот. Нет-нет, Джокер уже причинил достаточно зла семье Уэйнов.  
Брюс не переживёт.  
Он постарался улыбнуться как можно развязнее.  
— Эй, разве между нами не осталось незаконченных дел? Поверь, я ещё смогу тебя удивить, тварь…  
Тим-Джокер стал суетливо оглядываться, будто искал что-то.  
— Ещё слишком рано, — пробормотал он. — Для них это должен быть сюрприз, я ещё не подготовил всё как следует…  
— Сюрприз? Для… для Брюса? То есть… — Джейсон спохватился, что произнес настоящее имя Бэтмена, но тут же вспомнил признание Тима. — Но зачем ты тогда показался мне?  
Тим наклонился к нему, положил ладонь на затылок и, надавив, притянул к себе.  
— Потому что тебя никто не послушал бы, малыш Джейсон, — прошептал он. — Поверь нашему Тимми, он-то прекрасно знает, кто ты для семьи Брюса Уэйна. Паршивая овца, опустившаяся на самое дно, спившийся и крепенько сидящий на колёсах агнец, падший… падший агнец на колёсах, — повторил он, почмокал губами, будто пробуя фразу на вкус, и широко улыбнулся. Положил вторую руку Джейсону на бедро и интимно, по-хозяйски потрепал. — Ты ведь уже рассказал им?  
Джейсон сглотнул. Если Дик решит вышибить дверь и попадёт внутрь, у него, Джейсона, есть шанс спастись… Или стать невольным соучастником смерти Дика.  
— Да, рассказал, — неохотно признался он. — И мне никто не поверил, так что можешь разыграть перед ним тот же самый спектакль  
— Перед ним? — переспросил Тим-Джокер и с задумчивым видом постучал пальцем по нижней губе. — Он… Интересно, кто же у нас может быть «он»? Неужели сам…  
В дверь забарабанили со всего маху, и он вздохнул.  
— Я в предвкушении, столько лет не виделись, — сообщил он и, по-отечески чмокнув Джейсона в лоб (по телу прошла волна отвращения), поднялся и расправил плечи.  
Преодолевая ужас и постыдное желание оставить всё как есть, Джейсон окликнул его:  
— Эй!.. — он хотел добавить «Тим», но Тима больше не было. — Не стоит портить шутку, верно?  
Тот даже не оглянулся на него, но Джейсону показалось, что угол рта у него чуть приподнялся.  
Из прихожей послышались звуки голосов, и да, это совершенно точно был Дик. А Джокер ждал Брюса, поэтому есть шанс, что ничего не подозревающего Дика до поры он не тронет. Или?..  
Стиснув челюсти, Джейсон дёрнул руками. Скотч — не сталь, ебучую плёнку можно если не разорвать, то растянуть. Руки жгло, но он продолжал попытки снова и снова. О чём эти двое могут так долго пиздеть? «Эй, Тим, тут к тебе не заходил наш псих? Если что, забаррикадируйся в квартире, звони в полицию и нам, а мы быстренько приготовим ему просторную палату в Аркхеме».  
Почему нет, Брюс ведь сдавал его в психушку, с блядского Дика тоже станется.  
От злости он рванулся так сильно, что один слой скотча лопнул, а запястье пронзила такая боль, что Джейсон невольно застонал. Голоса снаружи затихли, а затем события понеслись с головокружительной скоростью: какая-то возня в коридоре, встревоженный Дик в дверном проёме — ха-ха, ну и выражение лица у него, когда Джейсон крикнул, чтобы он ловил Джокера, — хлопнувшая дверь прихожей.  
Когда Дик наконец сообразил, что к чему, и помчался за Джокером, Джейсон уже точно знал — тот уйдёт. Всё напрасно. И главное, никого не обвинишь, сам виноват.  
Джокера надо было убить ещё в тот, самый первый раз, на крыше перед Брюсом.  
Он продолжил растягивать скотч на запястьях до тех пор, пока в прихожей снова не послышался шум.  
Запыхавшийся Дик появился в дверях — и встал, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив на груди руки. Лицо у него было озадаченное и совсем недоброе.  
— Упустил, — сказал Джейсон. — Я другого от тебя и не ждал. Ну?  
Дик провёл языком по сухим губам, наклонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Джейсона как редкую зверушку в зоопарке.  
— Ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
— Что?! — Джейсон чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. — Я хотел, твою мать, я вам всё рассказал ещё вчера!..  
— Ясно, — сказал Дик, подошёл к Джейсону и присел рядом. Поднял пистолеты, которые Тим так и оставил лежать около бедра Джейсона, покрутил в руках, вернул на место. Глянул на Джейсона исподлобья, через чёлку блестящих, как с рекламы шампуня, волос. — А другой версии у тебя нет?  
Джейсон набычился:  
— Я всё тебе рассказал.  
Дик задумчиво потёр подбородок. Освобождать Джейсона он почему-то не спешил.  
— Я могу понять, — сказал он наконец, — почему Тим тебя связал. Но почему ничего не сообщил ни в полицию, ни мне?  
— Я не понял, у вас договорённость была, что ли? — Джейсон с подозрением прищурился. — Если что со мной не так — Тим звонит тебе?  
Дик вздохнул, посмотрел на Джейсона с тошнотворной, высокомерной жалостью. Погладил по бедру почти тем же жестом, что и Джокер чуть раньше, и Джейсон с трудом подавил желание закричать.  
— Тебе нужна помощь, Джейсон, — сказал Дик. — Извини, что мы забыли о тебе и позволили докатиться до такого. Мне очень жаль. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Осталось найти Тима, чтобы он рассказал, когда это началось, и мы тебя подлечим.  
Он выпрямился, отвернулся от Джейсона и достал телефон из кармана джинсов.  
Джейсон неверяще смотрел на его широкую спину, обтянутую модной кожаной курткой. Тот разговор, который разыгрался в его воображении между Диком и Тимом в прихожей, был скорее в шутку, чтобы хоть немного поднять себе настроение. Но Дик, похоже, в самом деле хочет упрятать его в Аркхем. Только он появился на горизонте семьи Уэйн — как сразу стал мешать.  
Дик исчез в дверях, а Джейсон, полный ярости, кипящий от бешенства, потянул руки из петлей скотча. Кожа на руках тёрлась, рвалась, вниз в рукава текла кровь, но это уже не имело значения.  
Освободившись, он наспех вытер руки, подобрал с пола пистолеты и прокрался в коридор.  
Дик, стоя спиной к нему, деловито говорил по телефону.  
— Дэмиен, слышишь меня? У нас большие проблемы. Джейсон и Тим затеяли какую-то смертельную игру. Джейсон, похоже, окончательно поехал крышей и считает Тима переродившимся Джокером, но и с Тимом всё непросто. Что Джейсон? Всё под контролем, Тим его скрутил, но сам куда-то рванул и мне ничего не объяснил. Я думаю, тебе стоит прие…  
Подобравшись поближе, Джейсон с удовольствием заехал ему по затылку рукоятью пистолета, а когда Дик рухнул на пол, пнул в голову, вырубая окончательно.  
— «Большие проблемы», — передразнил он. — Ты, блядь, не представляешь, какие у вас проблемы. А разгребать всё, как обычно, буду я. Скажешь, нет?  
Дик не отвечал: он лежал тихо и неподвижно, и Джейсон подавил порыв проверить его пульс. В конце концов, у него полно неотложных дел.

 

5\. Ещё больше Джокеров

Он не мог уйти далеко. Проклятый псих просто не мог… Но у Тима была машина, неплохой такой форд, и на привычном месте его не оказалось. Джейсон выматерился, сплюнул со злости. И побрел к своему мотоциклу, еле переставляя ноги. Бессонная ночь сперва мягко опустилась на веки, наливая их тяжестью, ватными ладонями сжала виски. И вдруг беспощадно обрушилась на него — Джейсон даже пошатнулся и еле удержался на ногах.  
Голова снова закружилась, резь внизу живота, сначала слабая, стала почти невыносимой. Сейчас бы прилечь, отдохнуть — но Джокер выбрался на свободу, господи Иисусе, и теперь, когда все знают, он будет действовать быстро…  
Кого я обманываю, мрачно и горько подумал Джейсон, я просто хочу свернуть ему шею. Оторвать ему голову, но перед этим выпустить кишки, переломать кости — за Тима, за Брюса, за себя. За все.  
Ему было так плохо, что когда Джейсон все-таки добрался до мотоцикла и сел, чуть ли не воя от боли, он решил — домой. Отоспаться, принять горсть обезболивающего и немного своих «бодрящих» таблеток — и с новыми силами за Джокером.  
Но когда его руки уже легли на руль мотоцикла, в памяти всплыло: «Я очнулся в доках». Или Тим сказал по-другому? Как бы там ни было, клоун дал явную подсказку, и он ждал Джейсона в доках Диксона.  
Сморгнув и тряхнув головой, Джейсон надел шлем, завел мотоцикл и отправился за Джокером.  
Когда-то доки Диксона были чистыми и не воняли. Наверное, первые пару дней после открытия, а потом привычные готэмские смрад и грязь заполнили их. Джейсон положил руку на бедро, на кобуру пистолета. Его мутило как с сильного перепоя, и каждое чересчур резкое движение только усиливало чувство дурноты. Ничего, нужно всего лишь найти Джокера, вышибить сукину сыну мозги — и можно будет отправляться спать.  
Уж прицелиться и спустить курок у него сил хватит. Джейсон остановился, озадаченно покрутился на месте; он попал в какой-то тупик между двух складов, проход за которыми был закрыт штабелями деревянных, обитых металлическими полосами ящиков. Воняло здесь не так сильно — запах океана перебивал готэмские миазмы. Как его угораздило сюда забраться — и зачем?  
— Эй, — окликнули его, и Джейсон, обернувшись на шум, узрел высоченного, даже выше него, парня. Парень был одет в фиолетовый костюм-тройку, желтую рубашку с кислотно-оранжевым галстуком, и волосы у него были черные с прозеленью. Для Джокера он был чересчур массивным, но тем не менее это был Джокер.  
Джейсон вскинул руку с пистолетом, прищурился. Шлем мешал, шлем, черт бы его подрал, очень мешал! Какая разница, Джокер все равно видел его лицо не один раз. Дрожащими пальцами он подцепил и с облегчением поднял «забрало», переднюю часть. От свежего воздуха стало чуть легче. Немного-другой-Джокер молча смотрел на него, хмуря зеленые брови. Наверное, перед убийством главного врага надо было что-то этакое сказать, и Джейсон начал:  
— Это тебе за Тима и…  
Он так и не понял, как такая огромная туша может двигаться настолько быстро; Джокер метнулся в сторону, уходя от выстрела, поднырнул под руку Джейсона, одновременно ударил одним кулаком по его запястью, другим — в челюсть, не защищенную шлемом. Джейсон пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах, а Джокер, вцепившись в запястье, выкрутил так, что хрустнуло, и пистолет выпал из руки, вспыхнувшей болью.  
— Кто там у тебя? — раздалось за спиной Джокера, и глазам Джейсона предстал такой же здоровый шкаф, но в женской одежде — розовом платье с кружевами и в блондинистом парике с кокетливой шляпкой сверху.  
— Наркоша какой-то, — сказал Джокер и, схватив Джейсона за горло, приподнял с удивительной легкостью.  
Парень в платье достал из сумочки складной нож с гламурной перламутровой ручкой, выпустил лезвие.  
— Это район Джокеров, мусор, — сообщил он и всадил нож в бок Джейсона.  
Джокер посильнее сдавил пальцы на его горле, когда Джейсон захрипел и задергался, пытаясь вырваться.  
— А он красавчик, — сказал парень в платье. — Хочу его голову нам на крышу штаба. — Он опустил взгляд на валяющийся на асфальте пистолет, присвистнул. — Ты смотри, не из дешевых. Может, он даже кто-то известный?  
— Это Красный Колпак, — сказал Джокер, и его слова звучали будто со дна глубокого колодца. — Босс о нем рассказывал. С головой ты хорошо придумал, но сначала можно выпустить ему кишки, чтобы другие не лезли.  
— Как скажешь, — легко согласился парень в платье и снова воткнул нож в тело Джейсона, теперь в живот. Нахмурился:  
— Это что?..  
Договорить он не успел. Позади Джейсона кто-то шумно приземлился, и оба отморозка уставились на новоприбывшего округлившимися глазами.  
— Снова он! — взвизгнул Джокер, а потом Джейсона рванули за куртку прочь из его рук, отбросили к ящикам. Черная фигура в широком плаще закрыла его от нападавших, и это было так невероятно, что Джейсон понял — он бредит.  
Бэтмена ведь больше нет, но вот же он — пришел его спасти.  
Бэтмен присел, подобрал пистолет Джейсона и выпрямился, одновременно нажав на курок. У парня в платье брызнуло из головы, и он свалился как подкошенный. Второй стремительно и молча кинулся на человека в черном, но тот оказался быстрее. Поняв, что выстрелить не успеет, увернулся и приложил рукоятью по голове сзади, совсем как сам Джейсон вырубил Дика. Джокер, огромный и крепкий, лишь качнулся от удара и резко развернулся — чтобы увидеть дуло пистолета перед самым носом. Тот, кого Джейсон сначала принял за Бэтмена, нажал на спусковой крючок, второй раз за пять секунд вышибая человеку мозги.  
Опустил руку, тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, будто жалея убитых. Обернулся к Джейсону:  
— Идти сможешь?  
Джейсон кое-как приподнялся. Горло болело едва ли не сильнее, чем голова, одежда на боку намокла от крови.  
— Не мешай, — прохрипел он.  
У человека в черном было имя и было прозвище, только сейчас оно выскользнуло из памяти.  
— Ты обкурился, Тодд? — сказал он. — Какого хуя ты полез в таком состоянии в доки?  
— Я должен убить Джокера, — упрямо сказал Джейсон, поднимаясь и прижимая руку к животу. Человек в черном подошел, поддерживая под локоть, помог удержаться на ногах.  
— Убьешь ещё, — сказал он утешительно, — а пока идем-ка отсюда.  
Джейсон вырвал руку, шатнулся, едва устояв на ногах.  
— Мне надо убить Джокера. И верни мне пистолеты.  
Человек в чёрном цокнул языком.  
— Чёрт меня дернул спасти тебя, когда ты через пять минут опять готов убиться. Однако ты можешь кое-что знать, поэтому извини, Тодд, но сегодня ты не умрёшь.  
Джейсон даже не успел придумать достойный ответ, потому что спаситель заграбастал его, невзирая на сопротивление, и сдавил шею так, что не вдохнёшь. Кожа плаща противно скрипела, а руки были сильные, и эту хватку Джейсон тоже помнил. Они дурачились тогда, все вместе, человек в чёрном говорил, что умеет просчитывать движения противника наперёд, и Джейсон захотел проверить.  
Больше вспомнить не удалось, сознание меркло, и пальцы скользили по гладкой коже рукавов плаща безрезультатно. Человек в чёрном душил его, и Джейсон умирал.  
И — щёлк — он отключился.

— Миднайтер.  
Слово пришло вместе с пробуждением.  
— Ну надо же, а я-то решил, что ты совсем тронулся.  
Джейсон моргнул, просыпаясь окончательно: мысли в голове двигались лениво, как в киселе. Он лежит на постели — Джейсон повертел головой — в небольшой светлой и чистой комнате, где ещё две кровати, на которых кто-то спит. Из руки торчит игла от капельницы, а рядом с кроватью на стуле сидит давешний спаситель в плаще из чёрной кожи, и даже маску не снял.  
— Сколько? — спросил Джейсон.  
Миднайтер громко хмыкнул, перекинул ногу на ногу.  
— Считай, что я сделал это по старой памяти. Пусть будет подарком Уэйну, раз ты сам ни во что свою жизнь не ставишь…  
— Сколько я валяюсь в отключке? — уточнил Джейсон, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Третий день, — коротко ответил Миднайтер, отбросив развязный тон.  
— Что?! — Джейсон ахнул, зашарил рукой, вцепился в спинку кровати и попытался встать; ноги разъезжались.  
Подскочил и Миднайтер, с трудом оторвал руки Джейсона от постели и насильно уложил, для верности удерживая за плечи.  
— Эй-эй, я же сказал, я не для того тебя спасал, чтобы ты себя сразу же снова угробил. Мисс Томпкинс сказала, что тебе ещё дня три лежать.  
— Ублюдок ты тупой, ты не понимаешь, — прошипел Джейсон, вырываясь.  
— Чего это я не понимаю? — угрюмо спросил Миднайтер, нависая над ним. — Того, что некуда уже торопиться?  
Джейсона будто с размаху ударили под дых, и даже рана на животе заныла с новой силой.  
— Как это — некуда? — глупо спросил он.  
Миднайтер сожалеюще покачал головой.  
— В особняке Уэйна вчера был пожар… Вроде без жертв, — быстро добавил он, и вырывающийся Джейсон враз обмяк, ослаб от облегчения. — Ты ведь поэтому хотел убить Джокера, ты знал о его планах?  
Джейсон прикрыл глаза.  
Идиот, если бы он не кинулся в доки самостоятельно разбираться с Джокером, а предупредил… Джейсон обессиленно прикрыл глаза рукой. Он уже приходил. Он уже предупреждал. Дик своими глазами видел, что с ним сделал Тим-Джокер, но первым же делом решил, что упрятать в Аркхем надо Джейсона. Психопат прав: Джейсону никто не поверил бы. И не поверит, теперь он один, сам по себе.  
— Где я? — спросил он, хотя уже понял сам. И по запаху этого места, и по скудной чистоте палаты.  
— Ты у меня в гостях, мальчик.  
Хрупкая женщина с седыми волосами подошла к его постели, взяла за руку. Ее, похоже, совершенно не смущал огромный мужик в кожаном плаще и маске, будто сбежавший из плохого БДСМ-фильма.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Томпкинс, — пробормотал Джейсон, на мгновение снова став подростком, которого Бэтмен знакомит с самой влиятельной женщиной Нерроуз.  
— Господин Миднайтер принес тебя к нам в воскресенье, — сказала Лесли Томпкинс. — Я осмотрела тебя сама. — Она сжала руку Джейсона чуть сильнее, и он напрягся. «Кто сделал это с тобой? Ты точно не хочешь обратиться в полицию?»  
— Бедный мой, — сказала Лесли Томпкинс. — Когда я видела тебя последний раз, ты был такой живой и веселый. Что же случилось с твоей жизнью?  
Ее сдержанное сочувствие было намного лучше агрессивного, удушающего участия Дика.  
— У меня убили единственного близкого мне человека, — прошептал Джейсон.  
— И поэтому ты так стремился умереть сам? — спросила Лесли, положив ему на лоб прохладную ладонь.  
— Нет, не поэтому, — совсем беззвучно ответил Джейсон. — Я просто больше не могу.  
Он произнес это вслух — и почувствовал, что да, так и есть. Что одинокая жизнь от заказа к заказу, от дозы к дозе, подогреваемая только ненавистью к семье Бэтмена, доконала его. Что больше он не хочет ни часа, ни минуты такого существования. Отчаянье от осознания было настолько сильным, что Джейсон несколько секунд не мог даже вздохнуть.  
Все это время Лесли Томпкинс стояла рядом, держа его за руку.  
— Что ты с собой сотворил, мальчик, — сказала она, когда Джейсон сделал лихорадочный, трудный вздох и закашлялся.  
— Прежде чем ты снова предашься суицидальным настроениям, — светским тоном произнес Миднайтер, — я всё-таки попрошу у тебя об услуге за услугу.  
— Информацию, помню, — ответил Джейсон и закашлялся. Горло жгло, каждое новое слово давалось с трудом.  
— Вот вода, — сказала Лесли, отпустив наконец руку Джейсона, и подала ему полный стакан; Джейсон осушил его с жадностью.  
— Мы немного почистили тебе кровь, — Лесли указала на капельницу. — Тебе не стоит возвращаться к этой дряни, мальчик. И пару дней лучше принимать только жидкую пищу.  
Джейсон полежал молча, кусая губы, обдумывая. Повернул голову к Миднайтеру.  
— Если я в самом деле был в отрубе три дня, он что, сидел у моей постели все это время?  
Миднайтер обменялся взглядом с Лесли.  
— Я просил позвать, когда ты начнешь приходить в себя, и всего лишь подоспел вовремя.  
Лесли улыбнулась и положила руку на плечо Миднайтеру как-то слишком по-дружески.  
— Господин Миднайтер, не могли бы вы мне снова помочь с маленькой Аннет? Знаете, она ведь засыпает лишь у вас на руках. А Джейсон пока пусть отдохнет.  
— Не вопрос, — бодро ответил Миднайтер, поднимаясь со стула — он оказался на полторы головы выше Лесли. У двери он галантно пропустил даму вперед, а сам, обернувшись, обратился к Джейсону:  
— И никуда не сбегай отсюда, а то швы на жопе разойдутся, понял? — подмигнул и вышел, оставив Джейсона в одиночестве; на соседней постели закашляла, напоминая о себе, старушка с землистого цвета лицом, да всхрапнул у стены толстый мужик, укрывшийся одеялом так, что видно было одну лысую макушку.  
Джейсон закрыл глаза, решив последовать советам Лесли и отморозка. Но сон не шел, в голове все мельтешили образы из прошлого, далекие и совсем свежие вперемешку.  
Мать, убирающая пергидрольную прядь за ухо, табачный запах от её рубашки, конфетно-розовая помада на скривившихся от страха губах.  
«Джейсон, ах, сынок, мне так жаль».  
Талия с горящими глазами, с нежной кожей, под правой грудью чуть выпуклая родинка.  
«Мы отомстим ему».  
Темнота заброшенного склада — и ухающее, покряхтывающее, стонущее у его ног существо, и пахнет безумием, сталью и кровью. А Бэтмен стоит, завернувшись в свой плащ, глыба фальшивого раскаянья и тошнотворной двойной морали.  
«Мне так жаль, Джейсон, но я не могу».  
Скотч на запястьях, нудная головная боль и скалящийся Джокер с лицом дорогого человека совсем рядом.  
«Мне очень жаль, но мы тебя подлечим», — говорит Дик со скорбной рожей.  
И где-то в темноте смеётся женщина — блондинка с завитыми кудрями — и говорит пронзительным голосом: «Я врач-психиатр, мальчик, доверься мне».  
Джейсон распахнул глаза, судорожно вздохнул. Надо же, он задремал, когда нельзя было терять время. Хорошо, что ни Лесли, ни Миднайтер не вернулись ещё, а соседи по палате продолжали безмятежно спать.  
Он осторожно сел на постели, осмотрел себя. Капельницу уже убрали, рука была перебинтована, голова тоже, раненый бок заклеен пластырем, под ним наверняка швы. Спереди только царапина — нож наткнулся на пластину его брони, это сбоку удар пришёлся как раз между кевларовыми вставками. Эта рана может быть проблемой… а может и не быть, если как следует закинуться обезболивающим и антибиотиками. Времени должно хватить.  
У него есть зацепка, есть возможность подобраться к Джокеру поближе, узнать о его планах. Сейчас, когда голова была ясной, Джейсон даже вспоминать не хотел о том, что натворил в особняке Уэйнов, в доме у Тима и потом в доках. Он старался не думать о том, как разнылся перед Лесли и сукиным сыном Миднайтером. Хер с ним, сделанного не изменишь. Но теперь-то он на верном пути.  
И он не один. С прежних времён у него остался друг — возможно, единственный, но самый верный.

 

6\. В балетной пачке

Найти верный адрес было делом пары дней. Сучка даже не слишком далеко уехала от Готэма — поселилась в соседнем штате. Новая личность, новая работа; Джейсон почти не читал, чем и как живет сейчас Маргарет Робинсон, школьный психолог. Психопатка и убийца, известная полиции и преступному миру Готэма как Харли Квинн.  
Квартира обнаружилась в занюханной многоэтажке на окраине спального района, один в один такого же, как и место обитания самого Джейсона в Готэме. Все занюханные спальные районы Америки похожи один на другой.  
В дверь он, понятное дело, звонить не стал; взломал замок и с пистолетом в руке вошел в прихожую, заставленную невероятным количеством розовых детских туфелек.  
В гостиной оказалось пусто, Джейсон немного расслабился и огляделся.  
Чистая и на удивление нормальная комната, в которой из общей картины выбивался только детский рисунок на стене, изображавший маму и дочку, державшихся за руки.  
Джейсон нахмурился: что-то здесь было не так.  
Пусть у него с Барбарой и не сложилось дружбы, она всегда относилась к нему с симпатией и не могла кинуть.  
Она даже не стала врать, что ничего не знает о случившемся с Тимом. Более того, это она тогда и помогала Брюсу  
— Не нужно ворошить прошлое, — говорила она, сидя в кабинете за своим выпендрежным столом комиссара. Все такая же красивая и спокойная, только с морщинками в уголках глаз и чуть посеребренными висками. — Никому это не нужно, Джейсон.  
— Прошлое само выкопалось и пришло по наши души, — ответил Джейсон и ткнул пальцем в подживший синяк на лбу, подарок Джокера. — Но мы не замечали, пока оно не ударило нас по голове.  
— Нас, — повторила Барбара с непонятной интонацией. Бывшая напарница Бэтмена, его бывшая любовница, сейчас она выглядела слишком спокойной для того, кто близко имел дело с Брюсом Уэйном. Вероятно, она хотела добавить что-то про Дика, который тоже получил по голове недавно, но смолчала. И это было так хорошо и привычно — не примешивать к их дружбе бэтсемью.  
— Хорошо, я найду тебе Харлин Квинзель, — сказала она после недолгой паузы. — И, Джейсон… Спасибо, что предупредил о Джокере. Будь осторожен.  
И вот теперь он стоял посреди квартиры, слишком нормальной и ухоженной, чтобы принадлежать психопатке Харли Квинн, весь такой с пистолетом наголо и в полном боевом обмундировании. Нехорошо получится, если хозяева квартиры…  
— Ой, — сказали откуда-то сбоку, и Джейсон увидел девочку лет десяти, отчаянно рыжую и с усыпанным конопушками лицом. Чувствуя себя последним идиотом, Джейсон опустил пистолет. Надо было что-то сказать девчушке, успокоить — но он не успел. Со стороны кухни раздался визг, и на него накинулась женщина с массивным стулом в руках.  
Он едва успел разглядеть ее: блондинка средних лет в распахнутом халате — когда она ударила с неожиданной силой. Первый удар пришелся на предплечье, а от второго Джейсон увернуться не смог — женщина лягнула его ногой прямо под ребра слева, в незажившую еще рану от ножа урода с доков.  
Боль пронзила все тело, Джейсон упал на колени, держась за бок. Словно этого было мало, что-то обхватило его шею и потянуло с такой силой, будто ему хотели оторвать голову.  
В спину уперлась нога, не давая сдвинуться с места. Одной рукой пытаясь содрать с горла удавку, другую Джейсон завел за спину и пальнул наугад. Мощным пинком пистолет выбили из его руки, но давление на спину пропало. Он упал на сторону, резким движением вырывая удавку из рук противника, выхватил второй пистолет из набедренной кобуры и направил в лицо блондинки. Обнаружив, что она успела подобрать его пистолет и теперь держала на прицеле самого Джейсона. У ног её лежали нейлоновые телесные колготки — похоже, именно ими она и пыталась задушить непрошенного гостя.  
— Харли, хватит, я пришел просто поговорить!  
Она злобно сощурилась:  
— Поэтому ты стреляешь в моем доме, мудак?  
— Я знаю о Джокере, — выпалил Джейсон.  
Она направила пистолет прямо ему в лоб:  
— Все знают о Джокере, каждая долбаная кошка в подворотне.  
— Я знаю, что он вернулся, — сказал Джейсон и увидел в ее глазах настоящее удивление.

Потом он долго сидел на диване в гостиной, пока Харли, по-прежнему держа его на прицеле, говорила по телефону с какой-то мамашкой из её школы.  
— …Да, миссис Холфилд, я вас услышала. А теперь послушайте вы: это ваш ублюдочный выродок Том дёргает мою девочку за волосы. И если вы не научили его, как правильно выражать симпатию к другому человеку, вам тоже надо к психиатру!.. Да-да, поугрожайте мне ещё, а я выпишу вашему Тому такую характеристику, что после школы его возьмут только в готэмский Аркхэм, на опыты. У меня есть там связи, уверяю вас…  
Угрозы, произнесённые высоким, чуть визгливым голосом, звучали жутковато; Джейсон был уверен, что собеседница уже достаточно запугана, но та, судя по возрастающему уровню злости в ответных репликах Харли, не собиралась сдаваться.  
Сидя напротив него с ногами в кресле, рыжая девочка что-то сосредоточенно вертела в руках. От скуки Джейсон вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть, но девочка, заметив движение, сама показала ему — жёлтую спортивную машинку.  
— Ламборджини? Круто, — сказал Джейсон.- А что за розовая тряпка вокруг намотана?  
Девочка посмотрела исподлобья.  
— Это платьюшко, — сказала она.  
— Ага, — ответил Джейсон, косясь на Харли. В её голосе уже звучали победные интонации, значит, разговор близился к завершению.  
— А ещё вот что у меня есть, — застенчиво сказала девочка и вытащила из кармана джинсовых шорт пластиковую фигурку Красного Колпака.  
— Ух ты, — сказал Джейсон и спросил, чувствуя себя последним идиотом: — А почему он одет в балетную пачку?  
Девочка покраснела, но ответить не успела. Харли швырнула телефон на диван рядом с Джейсоном, потянула его за ворот куртки.  
— Идём, поговорим, — велела она. Бросила девочке мимоходом: — Зайка, мама же просила выкинуть гадость.  
Девочка с упрямым видом засунула фигурку назад в карман.  
На лестничной площадке Харли вернула ему пистолет, достала сигареты и закурила. Пальцы её, когда она подносила сигарету к ненакрашенным губам, заметно дрожали. Без косметики вся она казалась белесой, выцветшей — обычная женщина за тридцать с россыпью веснушек по чуть задранному носу. Из-под второпях запахнутого тонкого халата виднелось бежевое кружево лифчика.  
— Уже десять лет как я уехала из Готэма, — сказала Харли. — Я не видела, как он умер, но почувствовала это. Ты ведь тоже, мальчик из могилы? — Она усмехнулась и тут же поперхнулась дымом. — Ты тоже почувствовал, — повторила она, откашлявшись, быстро вытерла пальцем выступившую слезу. — Как будто стало легче дышать.  
— Он связывался с тобой? — спросил Джейсон. — Он год как вернулся и даже не пытался тебя разыскать?  
Харли пожала плечами, не глядя на него.  
— Ничего такого. О его возвращении я узнала только сейчас, от тебя. Наверное, нашёл себе новую игрушку и забыл о нас.  
«Нас», — отметил он.  
— Это его ребёнок? — резко спросил Джейсон.  
Харли вздрогнула; в светло-голубых глазах мелькнул страх.  
— Это мой ребёнок, — сказала она с нажимом на слове «мой». — И я оторву яйца любому мудаку в красном шлеме, который захочет использовать Люси в своих играх с Джокером. Тем более что ему всегда было на неё плевать, для тебя моя дочь бесполезна.  
— Ладно, — сказал Джейсон, — последний вопрос, и я уйду.  
— Вопрос на вопрос, — сказала Харли, игриво приподняв бровь, и стала на мгновение похожа на себя прежнюю.  
— Ладно. Ты ведь была с ним, когда он поймал третьего Робина? Ты тоже мучила Тима Дрейка?  
Харли усмехнулась, отвела взгляд. Сейчас даже без макияжа её узнал бы любой. Пальцы её тряслись так, что фильтр сигареты тыкался вокруг губ, не попадая в рот.  
— Я даже помогла поймать его, — сказала она, когда сделала наконец затяжку. — Заманила и ударила по голове молотом. И это я подбирала ему одежду, костюмчик маленького мистера Джея. — Она подняла глаза на Джейсона и снова усмехнулась, но улыбка получилась какой-то жалкой. — Поначалу это было весело, а потом уже не очень…Теперь мой вопрос.  
— Ты найдешь его в доках Диксона, — с отвращением бросил Джейсон. — Давай, беги, но только когда я встречу тебя снова…  
— Расслабься, — сказала она почти нормальным голосом, затянулась последний раз и затушила сигарету о стену около входной двери, покрытую кружками коричневых ожогов. — Скажи лучше — это точно, что он вернулся? Ты видел его сам или тебе кто-то сказал?  
Джейсон встал вплотную к Харли, она невольно отстранилась, прижавшись спиной к стене.  
Наклонившись, он сказал ей в лицо:  
— Я видел его как тебя сейчас, а может, и ближе.  
Она широко распахнула глаза, губы вздрогнули — и Харли расхохоталась.  
Круто развернувшись, Джейсон пошёл прочь, но даже спустя десяток лестничных пролётов он слышал её смех, отражающийся от стен.

 

7\. Непобедимая команда

Рой почти не изменился за прошлые годы — открытое конопатое лицо с яркой улыбкой, широкие плечи и рыжие вихры из-под кепки. Они обнялись прямо у выхода аэропорта, Рой так крепко сдавил его в объятьях, что еще раз перевязанная рана на боку заныла как свежая.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — искренне сказал Джейсон.  
Рой, прищурившись, окинул его взглядом с ног до головы и так же честно сказал:  
— А вот ты не очень. Тяжелые времена, я смотрю. Чего раньше не звонил?  
Позже, в такси, он успел рассказать и о новой работе, и о своей дочери, и поделиться последними сплетнями о Готэме, что долетали до него, и о бывших Титанах. И все же за привычной словоохотливостью теперь чувствовалась зрелая сдержанность — со всей болтовней он не сказал ничего такого, чем не стоило делиться при посторонних.  
— Наниматель надежный? — спросил он между бородатыми анекдотами. — Я всегда рад помочь, но хотелось бы гарантий, сам понимаешь.  
— Я твой наниматель, — сказал Джейсон. — Не волнуйся, с деньгами не обижу.  
Рой долго и внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Сейчас обижаешь. Чувак, я для тебя на все готов, так зачем это всё?  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем я хочу попросить. Это опасно, и я думаю, твоей семье не помешает круглая сумма на счету.  
Рой кивнул; взгляд на секунду стал жестким, тяжелым. А потом он щелчком по козырьку сбил кепку назад и осклабился.  
— Не вопрос, чувак. Только… — его телефон пиликнул, Рой прочитал сообщение, помрачнел. — Блин, придется отлучиться. Извиняй, халтурку по пути взял. Кто же знал, что мой лучший друг Джейсон оплачивает этот банкет.  
— К главному зданию СТАР-лабс, — велел он таксисту. — Джей, чувак, адрес давай, я подъеду через полчасика, ладно?  
— Халтурка? СТАР-лабс? — переспросил Джейсон.  
В ответ Рой закатил глаза.  
— Чувак, я расту, не стою на месте. Халтурка соответствующая. И героическая, куда без этого. Раз Бэтмен на пенсии, мир спасать приходится самим. Жди, через час подъеду и обговорим всё.

Перед дверью в собственную квартиру Джейсон замешкался. Что за жизнь, никуда нельзя зайти спокойно.  
Как можно тише он открыл дверь, держа пальцы левой руки на набедренной кобуре. Стараясь ступать бесшумно, прошел в прихожую, замер. Сейчас, когда мозги были более-менее в порядке, он осознавал, что Джокер не может прятаться за курткой на вешалке и не вылезет вдруг из унитаза, как ебаный Пеннивайз, но все же осторожность не помешает… Он прислушался и беззвучно выматерился себе под нос: в ванной комнате журчала вода. Конечно, это мог быть неисправный водопровод — а мог быть и какой-нибудь незваный клоун с красным шариком.  
Джейсон рывком распахнул дверь, вскинул руку с пистолетом — дуло уперлось в широкую спину, обтянутую черной кожей. Миднайтер выругался, оглядываясь через плечо, несколько капель упали прямо на кафельный пол.  
— Твою мать! — рявкнул Джейсон, отскакивая и захлопывая дверь. — Быстро вышел оттуда, руки держи на виду!.. Только, блядь, убери за собой и застегни штаны сначала.  
За дверью зашумела спускаемая вода, послышался скрип кожи — Джейсон понадеялся, что Миднайтеру хватит совести навести порядок в чужом туалете, — снова зажурчала вода, уже в раковине — и наконец показался он сам, невозмутимо застёгивающий молнию кожаных штанов  
— Я спас тебе жизнь, — напомнил он.  
— Да-да, и теперь ты можешь брать пиво в моем холодильнике и срать в моем туалете. Какого хуя, Трент? — Миднайтер даже глазом не моргнул, услышав от Джейсона свою настоящую фамилию.  
— Ты просто зашел в неудачный момент, — сказал он. — Буквально пять минут назад я очень прилично сидел на кухне и изучал данные на твоем ноутбуке. А пиво я выкинул — ты читал состав, сынок? Там одни гормоны и консерванты.  
— Охуенно, — сказал Джейсон.  
Миднайтер развёл руками.  
— Не нужно было сбегать от старушки Томпкинс. Я всего лишь хотел кое-что узнать от тебя и отпустить с миром.  
— С миром? — Джейсон поднял дуло пистолета чуть выше, так, чтобы оно смотрело Миднайтеру между глаз.  
— Тебе ведь нужен Джокер? Тогда в чём проблема, парень, мы можем обменяться тем, что знает каждый.  
Джейсон помолчал, обдумывая предложение, анализируя информацию.  
— Ты в курсе про тех парней в доках? — осторожно спросил он. — И возвращении Джокера?  
Миднайтер помахал указательным пальцем перед дулом пистолета.  
— Так не пойдет. Или у нас с тобой сотрудничество, парень, или я выбью из тебя информацию и уйду совсем. Но к твоему сведению — я сам собираюсь убрать Джокера, и твоя помощь будет не лишней. Может, договоримся?  
От злости Джейсон заскрипел зубами.  
— Выбьешь? Кишка не тонка, пидор? И с какой стати тебе убивать Джокера?  
— Будто ты не знаешь, — серьёзно, без ёрничанья, ответил Миднайтер. — Здесь учится Дженни, и мне совсем не улыбается переживать каждый раз, когда она выходит из дома, потому что она живет в одном городе с самым больным маньяком на этом континенте.  
«У неё отец — больной маньяк», — хотел ответить на это Джейсон, но не успел.  
Звонок в дверь был таким неожиданным, что Джейсон едва не нажал на спусковой крючок. Не отводя взгляда от Миднайтера, отступил к прихожей. Рой, похоже, закончил раньше, чем думал. Теперь осталось придумать, как быть с Миднайтером.  
Уверенный, что за дверью Рой, Джейсон рывком распахнул её — и уставился на невысокую блондинку в бежевом пальто и с увесистым чемоданчиком.  
— Харли, какого хрена? — ошалело спросил он.  
— Знаешь, я тут подумала, — сказала она, — и решила так: «Если прошлое тебе мешает, его надо убить». Если ты гоняешься за Джокером, я тебе помогу его догнать. Я ушла в отпуск, поэтому лучше нам с тобой управиться за две недели.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой работать, — сказал Джейсон, — так что никаких «мы с тобой»… Постой, ты сказала «догнать»?  
— «И убить», — радостно добавила Харли. — Понимаешь, у мистера Джея было странное представление о шутках. Раньше мне это нравилось, но с тех пор прошло много времени…  
— И ты решила, что если он захочет сделать с твоей дочкой то же самое, что и с Тимом тогда, это будет уже не так смешно? — догадался Джейсон.  
Её улыбочка чуть потускнела.  
— В общем-то да, — деловым тоном сказала Харли. — Нам с Люси вместе слишком хорошо без папочки, и я не хочу сидеть и ждать, когда он вспомнит о нас.  
Удивляясь сам себе, Джейсон рассмотрел её предложение с одной стороны, с другой — и оно показалось ему неожиданно здравым.  
Он смутно помнил мать — биологическую мать: аккуратная блондинка с кудряшками и холодным взглядом, она деловито курила, пока Джокер избивал его. Всего лишь одна из множества людей в его жизни, кому было насрать на Джейсона Тодда.  
В том, как безумная Харли Квинн заботилась о своей сопливой рыжей дочке, было что-то трогательное, цепляющее. Как ни противно ему было в этом признаться.  
Она душила людей колготками и угрожала им по телефону, на её совести десятки жизней и роман с самым больным сукиным сыном в мире — и она, похоже, была хорошей матерью.  
А ещё в его квартире сейчас сидит Миднайтер. Джейсон вспомнил об этом и прыснул.  
— Давай, заходи, — великодушно сказал он.  
— Это что такое? — спросил Миднайтер, когда увидел Харли вместе с Джейсоном. — Ты не говорил, что мне придётся уделать двух больных ублюдков вместо одного.  
Харли заулыбалась.  
— Ой, это же мужик в коже из моего несуществующего прошлого. А вот след от моего молота у тебя на лице! Или это кто-то другой ударил?  
— Так вы знакомы, — сказал Джейсон. — Слушайте, вам стоит поработать друг с другом, а я как-нибудь сам.  
— Думаешь, это смешно? — осведомился Миднайтер. — Ты уверен, что справишься один? Возможно, я сам переоценил твою важность информатора… А ты в курсе, что наш общий друг Лесли Томпкинс десять лет назад лечила мальчишку, приемного сына миллионера, которого похитил психопат и держал у себя почти месяц?  
— Три недели, если быть точным, — поправила Харли.  
— Я не сомневался, что без тебя не обошлось, — желчно ответил Миднайтер. — Так что, строго говоря, это я тебе нужен больше, чем ты мне, особенно если ты опять кинешься на баррикады. То есть на доки.  
— А я, а вот я знаю мистера Джея лучше вас всех, — сказала Харли. — Может быть, он даже доверится мне, и у вас, суицидники, появится шанс. Что? — спросила она, когда Миднайтер и Джейсон обменялись взглядами. — Я очень хорошо проявляю себя в команде, спросите об этом моего бывшего босса, фамилию которого я, конечно, не должна называть и у которого я работала в отряде с секретным названием на «С».  
— Знаю я твою команду, — ответил Миднайтер, потирая щеку, будто та вдруг заныла.  
— Ну вот, ты мог оценить, как хорошо мы работали вместе! — довольно объявила Харли.  
Миднайтер тяжело посмотрел на Джейсона.  
— Эта баба психованная на всю голову. Если тебе действительно взбредет в голову иметь дело с ней…  
— То что? — ощерился Джейсон. — Историю про сына миллионера я могу узнать у нее самой из первых, так сказать, рук. А с тобой после обещания выбить из меня информацию я и за пивом бы вместе не сходил.  
Миднайтер посмотрел на него, на Харли.  
— А что, — сказал он, — две приманки лучше одной. Пожалуй, я согласен.  
— О, вот и детали твоего гениального плана проясняются!..  
В дверь забарабанили — так весело и нетерпеливо, что Джейсон мог угадать нового гостя, даже стоя посреди гостиной и не глядя в экран домофона.  
Харли нервно хохотнула.  
— А я думала, что самый популярный Робин — это Дик Грейсон. Ты уверен, что хочешь открыть?  
Проигнорировав её вопрос, Джейсон отправился в прихожую. Нет, он не был уверен, что хочет показать Рою творящийся ад.  
— Надеюсь, вы успеете убить друг друга, — буркнул он, выходя из гостиной.  
Рой не дал ему шанса подготовить, предупредить, объяснить. Лучезарно улыбаясь, он хлопнул Джейсона по плечу, оттеснил с пути, радостно объявив, что закончил все дела и находится в полном распоряжении старого доброго друга.  
Продолжая тараторить, он прошёл в гостиную, где его энтузиазм и хорошее настроение дали сбой.  
— Чувак, — сказал Рой, когда снова обрёл дар речи. — Я, конечно, очень благодарен тебе за Курак и всё остальное. Но в такое дерьмо ты меня ещё не втравливал.  
— Спокойнее, — сказал Джейсон. — Это пока даже не задание. Это те, кто нам с заданием помогут. По крайней мере, так они говорят, и мне хочется им верить.  
— Это хорошо, что ты мне заплатишь, — сказал Рой. — Потому что бесплатно работать с этими, м, ребятами я не стал бы.  
— Ты ему платишь, а нам нет? — встрепенулась Харли.  
Джейсон глубоко вздохнул, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха.  
— Я заплачу всем, потому что я нанимаю вас для убийства Джокера.  
Он замолчал, давая возможность всем троим осмыслить предложение. И себе, в общем-то, тоже. С Миднайтером ему приходилось работать, ещё когда Красный Колпак дружил с Бэтменом. Не считая того, что Миднайтер — полный отморозок, в принципе с ним можно было сработаться.  
Харли Квин… её Джейсон просто хотел держать при себе, чтобы она не передумала и не сбежала к Джокеру по первому зову. Конечно, она могла бы сделать это, и будучи перед глазами, но её всегда можно банально пристрелить. В глубине души Джейсон надеялся, что Харли даст ему повод.  
— Чувак, — безнадёжно сказал Рой, глядя на будущих коллег, — ты хорошо подумал? Ты точно уверен, что именно эти люди тебе нужны? Ты точно хочешь убить Джокера, а не угробить нас с тобой?  
— Спокойно, — сквозь зубы ответил Джейсон. — Для начала — мы собрали непобедимую команду. Что может пойти не так?

 

8\. Что может пойти не так?

Не помогали даже сильные обезболивающие таблетки; голова раскалывалась.  
Дик коснулся виска, поморщился — в голову словно вбили железный лом и ворочали им внутри. Самое неприятное, что Альфреду, чтобы осмотреть рану и зашить кожу, пришлось срезать несколько прядей, и теперь на затылке Дика красовалась проплешина. Её, конечно, можно было прикрыть волосами, однако новый шрам на голове, полученный от брата, не врага, совсем не радовал.  
Дик невидяще смотрел на экран компьютера. Спустя годы он начал понимать, почему Брюс так любил проводить время в сумраке Пещеры. Сама мысль о том, что там, наверху, яркий солнечный свет, громкие голоса и люди, люди, люди, казалась невыносимой.  
«О Боже, скоро я стану вечно хмурым и начну разговаривать с остальными коротко и только по делу, будто приказы отдаю, — подумал Дик угрюмо. — И все близкие возненавидят меня».  
Перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, он застонал, сжимая виски. И понял вдруг, в чём дело, почему мигрень не проходит.  
Всё дело с Джейсоне. В том, с каким отчаянием он говорил о возвращении Джокера, как старался убедить. И с какой обидой посмотрел там, в квартире Тима, когда Дик упомянул про Аркхэм. Будто Дик предал его — предал окончательно.  
— Ну что, есть результат? — Дэмиен возник рядом как из воздуха. — Хорошо эти двое развлекались?  
Дик пожал плечами. Пусть Дэмиен был уже совершеннолетним, беседовать с ним на тему секса и личной жизни братьев казалось неправильным. Как и для Брюса, для Дика Дэмиен оставался маленьким сумрачным ребёнком. И сказать ему, что на простыне, взятой из спальни Тима, обнаружилось немало спермы, пота и слюны, он не мог себя заставить просто физически. Впрочем, это и не было главным.  
— Там много крови Джейсона, — сказал он.  
— Мало ли что кому нравится в постели.  
Дэмиен криво улыбнулся. Ему, похоже, доставляло удовольствие говорить с Диком о постельных делах на равных. В чём-то он так и остался совершенным мальчишкой.  
— Много крови, — уточнил Дик. — И пара капель крови Тима.  
— И ещё? — протянул Дэмиен, научившийся угадывать его интонации.  
Дик прочистил горло.  
— И ещё чья-то кровь.  
Ухмылка Дэмиена слегка дрогнула, но сказал он прежним беспечным тоном:  
— БДСМ-групповушка? Тим всегда казался приличным парнем. Это всё влияние Тодда…  
— Дэмиен, — с нажимом произнес Дик, и Дэмиен заткнулся, а сквозь напускную развязность проступил испуг.  
— У отца же был образец крови Джокера?  
Дик кивнул, потёр глаза усталым жестом.  
— Был и есть, но…  
Дэмиен снова понял его без слов.  
— Но если там правда был Джокер, — вполголоса сказал он, — то мы с тобой, Ричард, два самых распоследних…  
Договорить он не успел: наверху вдруг что-то грохнуло, затряслось, и с потолка пещеры посыпалась каменная крошка.  
— Отец! — ахнул Дэмиен и бросился к лифту. Дик встал на дрожащие ноги. Он так и не сказал Дэмиену, что уже сравнил состав крови, и той ночью в постели с Тимом и Джейсоном совершенно точно присутствовал Джокер. Что объясняло очень многое, в том числе состояние Джейсона, когда он приехал в дом Уэйнов.  
Но никаких доказательств уже и не требовалось.

— Чувак, ну ты даёшь, — повторял Рой, теребя в руках кепку.  
— Если хочешь знать, звал я только тебя, — сказал Джейсон. — А эти сами припёрлись.  
— Класс, — сказал Рой. — То есть я в команде с беспредельщиками, которым ты не указ.  
— Почему не указ? — обиделся Джейсон. — Я лидер команды.  
— А почему ты лидер? — в тон ему спросила Харли. — Я тоже хочу быть лидером.  
Джейсон сдвинул брови.  
— Ты — сраная домохозяйка с дочкой, а не лидер.  
— У меня есть работа, я школьный психолог, — пискнула она.  
Не обращая внимания, Джейсон указал на спокойно молчавшего Миднайтера:  
— И он сраная домохозяйка с дочкой.  
Рой поднял руку:  
— У меня тоже есть дочка.  
— Вот! — воскликнул Джейсон, не уточняя, впрочем, что за «вот». — Поэтому ваш лидер я.  
Харли подняла руку вслед за Роем.  
— А это нормально, что ты только что выдал нам личную информацию друг о друге?  
Джейсон оскалился:  
— Повторяю — я вас с собой не звал. Если что-то не нравится — идите проситесь в команду к Супермену. Варианты есть. Но если я вам плачу, то вы слушаетесь меня и ничего не делаете, не обговорив с другими — и со мной — заранее.  
— Наверное, это правильно, что ты будешь весь такой главный, впереди, — задумчиво сказала Харли. — Никто ведь не будет переживать, если ты помрешь.  
— Сука! — в сердцах сказал Джейсон, и Харли, уже не сдерживаясь, зло рассмеялась.  
— Когда тут ближайшая остановка? — пробормотал Рой. — Я хочу сойти с этого поезда, пока еще можно.  
Джейсон покачал головой и потёр лоб, собирая мысли в кучу. Сейчас бы очень пригодились таблетки, но если сходить за ними в ванную, эти трое догадаются, что с ним что-то не так. А знать о его слабостях им совсем не обязательно.  
— Так, — сказал он, хлопнув себя по колену. — хватит. Давайте каждый расскажет, что знает о возвращении Джокера. Рой, тебе можно пропустить этот квест.  
Стараясь, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно, Джейсон первым рассказал о Тиме, как тот долго восстанавливался после пыток Джокера. Смотрел он при этом в упор на Харли, но та лишь болтала ногами и сосредоточенно разглядывала ногти.  
Описывая последний вечер с Тимом, Джейсон дал урезанную версию: он пришёл к приёмному брату, они сидели и выпивали — и вдруг из Тима полез Джокер, вырубил Джейсона и сбежал.  
Во время рассказа о том, как Тим превращался в Джокера, Рой и Миднайтер обменялись взглядами, а на безмятежном лице Харли не дрогнул и мускул. Джейсон ждал, что Миднайтер полезет уточнять: уж он-то точно знал, что ударом по голове Джокер не ограничился. Но Миднайтер спросил совсем другое:  
— Откуда ты узнал, что искать надо в доках? И почему не пошёл за помощью к своим, а полез один?  
Джейсон запнулся. Сообщать о бесславной попытке спасти Уэйнов он не собирался, и две встречи с Джокером надо было как-то правдоподобно объединить в одну.  
— Он не сразу стал Джокером, я же говорил. Сначала жаловался на кошмары, говорил, что из памяти за последний год стали выпадать какие-то куски. Упомянул, что как-то очнулся в доках, а как там оказался, не помнил. Логично было искать там и как можно скорее, без предварительного визита к Уэйнам, — хладнокровно сказал Джейсон, глядя прямо в глаза Миднайтеру.  
«Давай, сука, скажи хоть что-нибудь».  
— Банда Джокеров, — пробормотал Миднайтер. Видимо, ему действительно нужны были союзники, раз он решил не портить отношения с Джейсоном — сильнее необходимого.  
Рой нахмурился, Харли удивлённо приподняла брови. Джейсон пожал плечами. Он вспомнил, что слышал о них раньше — ублюдки, которые красили лица и одевались клоунами, промышляли грабежом и могли запросто избить кого-то под настроение. Но по нынешним временам они были вполне безвредны.  
В мире, в котором больше не было Бэтмена, Джокеры считались даже не мелкой рыбёшкой — так, пылью под ногами. Не может быть, чтобы на него напали и чуть не убили эти ущербные.  
— Наблюдал за ними, — продолжил Миднайтер. Джейсон только покачал головой; пусть город патрулировали Найтвинг с Робином, но при Бэтмене такой херни не было — чтобы отморозок типа Миднайтера следил за порядком и свободно пас банды. Да банды бы эти по городу не шатались. — Отвисали на окраине города, у заброшенного завода. Неделю назад пропали. Через три дня снова объявились — ограбили дорогой ресторан. Народу поменьше, смелости побольше, организация получше. Сейчас в основном тусят в доках, но скоро могут сменить локацию. По какому принципу — я пока не понял.  
— Кто-то возглавил их и проредил, — заключил Рой. — Или проредил, а потом возглавил, и теперь они слушают его. Ставлю на второе.  
Миднайтер кивнул.  
— У них главным был один громила с зелёной шевелюрой и размалёванным лицом… как у неё, — добавил он, кивая на Харли. — Так вот, в том ограблении он не участвовал. И на месте их гулянок я его не видел.  
— И мы возвращаемся к тому, что теперь у них новый вожак, — резюмировал Рой.  
— А у Джокера своя банда, — задумчиво сказал Джейсон. Потёр подбородок большим и указательным пальцем, обдумывая информацию. — И так нам будет легче его найти. Своя банда — это люди вокруг. Когда обрастаешь командой, становишься заметнее.  
Харли сидела молча, слушая обсуждение, и мрачнела с каждым словом. Наконец, когда Джейсон закончил, она возразила:  
— Это херня какая-то, лидер. Когда у тебя есть люди, тебе не обязательно выходить куда-то, встречаться с кем-то, идти куда-то или делать что-то. Они могут делать всё за тебя. Удобно, правда?  
Джейсон отмахнулся, но молчавший до этого Рой неожиданно поддержал Харли:  
— Чувак, но она права. Ты, может, и привык быть со своей командой на равных. Джокер всегда был отдельно от всех. Чем больше у него будет людей, тем труднее будет отыскать его самого.  
— У Пирожочка талант собирать вокруг таких же психов, — резюмировала Харли.  
Джейсон не нашёлся с ответом. При всей своей ненависти к Джокеру он понимал: всё верно. Джокер привлекает людей, как может влечь к себе что-то дикое, опасное. Предложение новенького, щекочущего нервы, отказ от всех социальных оков. Полная свобода.  
За ним пойдут.  
— Так даже лучше, — усмехнулся он. — Кто за то, чтобы разом избавить Готэм от всех психов?

 

В доме у озера всегда стояла особенная тишина. Дик не мог объяснить, чем она отличалась от молчания особняка Уэйнов, когда оттуда пропали Тим и Джейсон, а Дэмиен вырос.  
Может, дело было в окружении — никаких других загородных построек рядом, а может, в том, что у дома был честный фундамент на сваях, не предполагавший подвальных помещений.  
Бэтпещера могла давить, находясь даже в сорока футах под ногами.  
И, как оказалось, за десятки миль от города тоже. Сидя на ступенях, под стрекот цикад и оголтелое кваканье лягушек он изучал маршруты Тима за прошедшие полгода.  
Этот стрекот и ленивая туманная дымка, тянущаяся с озера, должны были умиротворять, успокаивать, но Дику не хватало холода Бэт-пещеры, гудения компьютеров и далекого шелеста крыльев летучих мышей под потолком. Может, привычная обстановка помогла бы ему справиться с тем, что открылось сейчас.  
Большую часть времени Тим проводил на работе, дома и в пути между ними. Но иногда, — раз в неделю, если верить маячку в телефоне, — его заносило куда-то на окраины города, чаще всего в доки Диксона. Иногда его маршруты совпадали с преступлениями, которые происходили в этих районах, и почти всегда это была банда Джокеров. Где легче всего затеряться одному из самых заметных внешне преступников? Среди толпы фальшивок.  
Плеча Дика мягко коснулись, и он едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Так тихо подкрадываться мог лишь один человек.  
— Чего не спишь, Селина?  
Она присела рядом, поплотнее закуталась в шаль.  
— Сама не знаю, Дик. Может, потому что моего мужа и меня пытались убить? А может, мое снотворное уже никуда не годится и нужен новый фармаколог. Завидую Брюсу, — она поёжилась.  
Дик свернул окно с картой, уставился на экран с фотографией ночного Готэма, в небе которого светился бледный бэт-сигнал.  
— Барбара сказала, он отправился искать Харли.  
Дэмиен прошёл по террасе, спустился по ступеням мимо них, встал, скрестив руки на груди. Сейчас, при свете ламп над крыльцом, особенно отчётливо бросалось в глаза сходство с Брюсом.  
— Я сказал, что мы разберёмся сами и чтобы она не лезла.  
Селина тихо рассмеялась.  
— И что ответила Барбара?  
Дэмиен засопел.  
— Послала меня. Но они заняты расследованием взрыва в нашем доме, так что вперёд.  
Дик посидел молча, сложив руки ладонью к ладони перед собой.  
— Я сомневался, — сказал он наконец. — Джейсон психически неустойчив, и ты сама видела, наверное, в каком состоянии он к нам пришёл. Но он никогда не вернулся бы в этот дом… не будь серьезной причины.  
— Да конечно! — запальчиво огрызнулся Дэмиен. — Он всегда портил отцу жизнь, с самого начала! Лучше бы папа сдал его в полицию или там же в переулке прибил! Лучше бы Джокер ему голову оторвал, чтобы он точно не воскрес!  
— Дэмиен, ты винишь не того человека, — утомленно сказала Селина. — На нас напали люди Джокера. Все мучения Брюса — из-за Джокера.  
— Того-того. Если бы Джейсон поддержал папу, а не закатил новую истерику, может, с папой бы всё это не случилось! Он же всё хотел быть для папы самым любимым сыном, ну так семья поддерживает друг друга, разве нет? Так почему я должен был верить ему, когда он припёрся в наш дом весь обдолбанный и начал нести какую-то херню про Джокера из Тима?  
Дик кивнул.  
— Я могу понять Дэмиена. Честно говоря, я и сам слишком хотел, чтобы это все было его фантазией, его глюком. Но я тут подумал, и его рассказ уже не кажется мне таким бредом. По крайней мере, я знаю одну личность, которая любит проводить опыты на людях. И которой по силам превратить одного человека в другого.  
Дэмиен вскинул брови, посмотрел ошеломлённо.  
— Блин, ведь точно! Значит, сейчас нам надо…  
Он осёкся, глядя на кого-то позади Дика и Селины. Они обернулись.  
— О, Брюс, — сладко произнесла Селина, поднимаясь. — А мы тут вышли подышать свежим воздухом. Говорят, он есть где угодно, кроме Готэма. Как ты, родной?

 

После ухода незваных гостей квартира казалась непривычно тихой и опустевшей. Глядя в потолок спальни, Джейсон гадал: то ли это потому, что он отвык от людей, то ли потому, что соскучился по человеческому общению. Даже если это общение с висельниками, на которых негде ставить пробы. В гостиной похрапывал Рой, но его храп не раздражал, скорее, успокаивал. Если бы не безумие с гостями-психопатами, он бы и не задумался, как легко можно найти его квартиру. Это же надо — настолько забыть об осторожности.  
Завтра же с утра надо собрать все свои скудные пожитки и переехать поближе к докам, там и устроить базу. Ноутбук новый купить, старым Миднайтер пусть подавится… Хотя уже не нужно. Джейсон невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Харли пыталась всеми правдами и неправдами остаться в квартире, упирая на то, что на гостиницу денег нет, а город она успела подзабыть, и вообще ей приятнее быть со старыми друзьями.  
Она согласилась уйти лишь после того, как Джейсон перевел ей половину обещанной суммы — сто пятьдесят тысяч. «Остальное после дела. А теперь вали отсюда и сними себе номер в гостинице». Миднайтер ушел спустя пару минут после нее, и Джейсон оценил это — не один он подозревает бывшую любовницу Джокера.  
Когда они более-менее определились с планом действий, Джейсону стало спокойнее. Если не он, то Миднайтер или Рой прикончат Джокера. А может быть, и ебанутая Харли — каких только чудес не бывает на свете. Джейсон улыбнулся своим мыслям, перевернулся на бок и уснул — впервые за долгое время без таблеток и кошмаров.

 

9\. Мир без Бэтмена

Этот «Джокер» чем-то походил на урода, что напал на Джейсона раньше — высоченный и плечистый. Если в мире существовали копировальные аппараты по созданию людей, он явно был клоном покойника. Смерть товарища ничему не научила банду — «Джокер» шатался по причалу один, и никто не поднял тревогу, когда он свалился на доски со стрелой-транквилизатором в заднице. Уже далеко от доков, на новой базе Джейсона, в пустом офисе заброшенного делового центра, он пришел в себя только после третьей пощечины.  
Подёргал руками в наручниках, задранными над головой, заулыбался, показывая жёлтые неровные зубы, оглядел собравшихся вокруг.  
— И кто это тут у нас? — захихикал он. — На полицию непохоже.  
Миднайтер вышел из-за спины Джейсона, и «Джокер» слегка спал с лица.  
— Кожаный мужик без чувства юмора, помню-помню, — пробормотал он. — С тобой было совсем невесело. Ребята тебя не любят.  
— Я могу рассказать анекдот, — сказал Рой. — В обмен на информацию. Я очень остроумный, все девушки мне это говорят.  
— А я возьму и пошлю вас по очень далёкому маршруту. И что вы будете делать? — «Джокер» или был смелым и глупым, или отчего-то считал, что он в безопасности.  
Джейсон ткнул его пистолетом под рёбра.  
— Что буду делать? Всажу тебе пулю в кишки, мудак, и буду ждать, пока ты мне всё не расскажешь. За пару часов не созреешь — значит, подохнешь.  
Бравый вид мужика стал чуть менее бравым, он невольно втянул живот.  
— Не пизди, — фальшивым храбрым голосом сказал он. — Бэтмен и его люди не убивают, все это знают.  
Джейсон от удивления отступил, склонил голову набок, разглядывая идиота. Миднайтер не смог сдержать смешок, Харли заулыбалась во весь рот.  
— У меня для тебя плохие новости, парень, — сказал Рой, ухмыляясь. — Мы не люди Бэтмена. Ты что, никогда не слышал о Харли Квинн, Миднайтере, Красном Колпаке? Об Арсенале, в конце концов? — он поиграл бровями.  
«Джокер» растерянно уставился на красный силуэт на груди у Джейсона.  
— А, это, — сказал Джейсон, постучав себя по броне. — Это всего лишь летучая мышь, безо всяких отсылок и аллюзий. Или я должен заплатить Бэтмену за авторские права? Я наёмный убийца, мужик, но я убиваю не только за деньги.  
— А я бывшая девушка Джокера и пришла его убить, — представилась Харли. — Он ничего не говорил обо мне? Нет? Как грубо.  
Рой покачал головой с сокрушённым видом.  
— Ты здорово проебался, чувак.  
Миднайтер лениво предложил:  
— Пуля в живот — слишком долго. Несколько часов помирать будет. Как-то я разговорил одного парня: отрезал от него по кусочку, поджаривал и ему скармливал. Мы с ним так всю ночь сидели у огонька, но он и покрепче был. Этого я за полчаса расколю.  
«Джокер» переводил взгляд с Джейсона на Харли, с Харли на Миднайтера, с Миднайтера на Роя. Похоже, их вид говорил сам за себя, потому что он наконец подрагивающим голосом произнёс:  
— Я… У меня есть немного времени подумать? Босс же меня убьёт.  
Миднайтер вынул из кармана складной нож, выпустил лезвие нажатием кнопки.  
— Времени у тебя ровно столько, сколько я буду отрезать тебе первый палец. После я не остановлюсь, пока твои пальцы не закончатся. Джокер тебя и так убьёт, зачем они тебе? И давай-ка для начала заткнем тебе рот, не люблю слушать все эти крики.  
Харли с гордым видом достала из кармана носовой платок, скомкала и наклонилась над пленником.  
Джейсон отошел, позволяя Миднайтеру с Харли вести допрос. Пленник испуганно замычал вслед — бедняга, должно быть, решил, что его оставил единственный адекватный человек, способный сдержать мучителей. Если бы он только знал.  
Когда-то здесь был большой офис, но сотрудников эвакуировали, оставив и оборудование, и мебель, на одном столе стояла чашка со следами давным-давно высохшего кофе, и у Джейсона никак не доходили руки отмыть её.  
В бывшей серверной при переезде он поставил морозильную камеру и наполнил ее пивом. Сейчас оно очень бы пригодилось. Через стену слышны были полузадушенный визг «Джокера», проникновенные интонации Миднайтера и смех Харли. Открывая дверцу морозильной камеры, Джейсон еле справился с дрожащими руками. Узнал бы про его дела Бэтмен, о, если бы он узнал. Все эти десять лет — да что там, куда больше, половину своей сознательной жизни Джейсон жил с этой мыслью: «А что бы сказал Бэтмен?» Даже теперь, когда Бэтмена больше нет…  
Мир без Бэтмена был крайне неуютным местом, и Джейсон выживал в нём как мог. Ничего, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Со мной поделишься?  
Рой прислонился к дверному косяку и закатил глаза.  
— Кажется, я становлюсь староват для таких вещей.  
— Ты же растёшь, — буркнул Джейсон, передавая ему холодную бутылку. — В СТАР-лабс халтуришь. Подумаешь, всего-то отморозок с промытыми Джокером мозгами.  
Рой взял пиво, но задержал руку на его пальцах.  
Джейсон приподнял брови.  
— Чувак, — негромко и серьёзно сказал Рой, — может, хоть мне-то расскажешь?  
— Что, сказку на ночь? — огрызнулся Джейсон, вырвал руку и запрокинул голову, делая глоток из бутылки.  
Рой вздохнул.  
— Эти могут не замечать, но я-то тебя знаю тысячу лет. Прости, но ты выглядишь так, как будто тобой долго-долго вытирали пол в сортире.  
Джейсон поперхнулся пивом, прокашлялся, вытер рукавом рот.  
— Ещё с затраханным авокадо меня сравни.  
Допрашиваемый «Джокер» за стеной взвыл с такой силой, с такой мукой, что ясно было — надолго его не хватит. Рой поморщился.  
— Думаешь, наверное: «Как хорошо, что не мне приходится выбивать из него информацию?» — зло спросил Джейсон. — Знаешь, Брюс и его семейка точно так же относились ко мне: я, конечно, был паршивой овцой, но полезной паршивой овцой, потому что пачкал руки по локоть там, куда они и мизинец не сунули бы. Не хочу быть таким, как они, — закончил он и, оттолкнув Роя плечом, вышел.  
Вышел — и едва не столкнулся с Миднайтером.  
— Закончили, — сообщил тот. Харли весело помахала скомканным перепачканным платком, в который что-то было завёрнуто.  
— Я только пошутила, что следующий палец откушу, и он сразу рассказал про Пирожка, — похвасталась она.  
Миднайтер сдержанно и одобрительно кивнул, вытирая окровавленный нож о жёлтую тряпку, похожую на обрывок рубашки «Джокера». Увидел пиво в руках Джейсона, нахмурился. Указал ножом на Харли:  
— Будешь пить эту дрянь, сиськи станут как у неё.  
— Эй!  
— Иди в задницу, составь компанию остальным моим папашам. И кто будет убирать за вами дерьмо? — спросил Джейсон.  
— Всё тут, — Харли потрясла рукой с платком. — Все четыре штучки.  
— Я про тело.  
Миднайтер чуть пожал плечами.  
— Это дерьмо и само может убраться. Я не ноги ему, в конце концов, отрезал. Но тебе разве не интереснее, что я узнал?

 

Обсуждение плана растянулось до полуночи. Иногда приходилось отлучаться, чтобы уточнить у обезумевшего от страха и боли «Джокера» (обезумевший Джокер, подумал Джейсон, какая ирония) разные детали.  
В доках у Джокеров была временная база — в самом большом складе у причала. «Босс», как называл его «Джокер», приходил и уходил незаметно от других. Появлялся неожиданно, никогда заранее не предупреждая. Общался близко только со своей правой рукой, неким Гильермо Крохой, и его подружкой Корги. Уходил тоже неожиданно, и никогда через дверь.  
Последним делом «Джокеров» было нападение на особняк Уэйнов, и если бы не паранойя Брюса, который после выхода Бэтмена на пенсию напичкал особняк всеми возможными системами безопасности, без жертв бы не обошлось.  
Последним делом, по слухам, должно было стать саботирование выборов нового мэра Готэма.  
Харли ходила вокруг, зевала, чесалась, наконец пожаловалась, что ей скучно и она давно хотела пройтись по магазинам.  
Когда она наконец хлопнула дверью, Рой поймал взгляд Джейсона, кивнул и вышел следом.  
Вернулись Рой с Харли вместе: она держала его под ручку, он нес ее пакеты. Чмокнув его в щеку, Харли удалилась в соседнюю комнату — чей-то бывший кабинет — и вскоре вышла, затянутая в красно-черный облегающий кожаный комбинезон с глухим, до подбородка, воротником. Победоносно оглядела уставившихся на нее мужчин.  
— Я возвращаюсь к истокам, — важно сказала она; взгляд у неё откровенно плыл.  
— Раньше ты вроде носила на размер меньше, нет? — сказал Джейсон, справившись с нижней челюстью.  
Харли надулась:  
— Женщинам такое не говорят, лидер. Ну да, немного поправилась за последнее время, но вот увидишь, в остальном я образцовый сайдкик.  
— Хватит уже звать меня лидером, — устало сказал Джейсон.  
Харли округлила глаза и рот в притворном удивлении.  
— А кого же мне тогда звать лидером? Хорошо, давай ты будешь боссом, большим папочкой. А я хорошей девочкой. Вот увидишь, — пробормотала она, шагнула к Джейсону. Пошатнулась как пьяная, хихикнула и приникла к нему, обвив руками шею. — Рой засмеялся, но слегка нервно, Миднайтер наблюдал с брезгливым спокойствием.  
— Да-да, я понял, — сказал Джейсон, стараясь отодвинуть ее от себя.  
Харли, продолжая хихикать, лишь крепче прижалась к нему.  
— Если хочешь, я могу звать тебя Бэтменом и надеть коротенькие зеленые штанишки! — поддразнила она и потянулась мокрыми губами к его щеке.  
Это было уже чересчур.  
— Отвали, — без лишних церемоний велел Джейсон и, взяв ее за плечи, начал отдирать от себя. Ебаная Харли, надо было выпнуть ее с порога.  
Если хочешь, я могу быть мамочкой, — пропищала Харли — и в голове словно что-то щелкнуло. «Ну как же, это ведь я убил твою мать, сиротка». Влажные, липкие пальцы во рту, холодный пот на белой коже. Раздирающая изнутри боль. «Теперь я должен заменить тебе родителя, сиротка».  
— Пошла вон! — прокричал он под хохот Роя, но Харли, будто почувствовав отвращение и нарастающий страх, облапила его.  
«А отца у тебя никогда и не было».  
— Не трогай меня! — заорал он, отшвыривая ее прочь изо всех сил — она упала, проехавшись спиной по полу, ударилась затылком о противоположную стену и скривила лицо, как ребенок, который собирается заплакать.  
— Чувак, ты чего? — оторопело спросил Рой.  
Джейсон обнаружил, что держит пистолет, направленный в сторону Харли, и руки не дрожат исключительно потому, что Миднайтер вцепился в его запястья.  
Харли села ровно, погладила себя по голове. — Я всего лишь хотела быть хорошим сайдкиком, — сказала она нормальным голосом. — Но, наверное, это такая карма — чтобы мой супергерой был психом.  
— Тебе не нужен сайдкик? — поинтересовалась она у Роя, который помогал ей встать.  
— Сынок, — сказал Миднайтер, — сейчас ты тихонько опустишь оружие и отдашь…  
— Отпусти уже, я в порядке, — Джейсон дернул рукой, и Миднайтер неожиданно спокойно отпустил. Лишь внимательно проследил за тем, как Джейсон убирает пистолет в набедренную кобуру.  
— Я могла бы сказать: «Возвращаю тебе деньги, я на такое дерьмо не подписывалась», — басом сказала Харли, копируя Роя. — Но я уже потратила две тысячи долларов. Хотя ты можешь считать, что это плата за сеанс психо… деструктивизации?  
Джейсон круто развернулся и побрёл из общего зала, стараясь не бежать прочь со всех ног. Всё шло не по плану, а по пизде. Эти трое лезли во всё, лезли к нему, хотя от них требовалось одно — помочь ему убить Джокера. И самым навязчивым, как ни странно, был Рой. Послать их всех нахер и действовать самому. Нужно всего лишь добраться до Джокера и взорвать всё к чертям — звучит просто. Джокер захочет позубоскалить с ним напоследок, и совсем несложно будет активировать небольшое взрывное устройство. Вряд ли его обыщут перед тем, как тащить к «боссу».  
Вот и всё, подумал он, закрывая за собой дверь в кабинет. Завтра он сбежит от этих троих под каким-нибудь предлогом, проберётся на склад и затаится. Дождётся, пока не объявится Джокер — и всё будет кончено. Он сам справится без этих гастролирующих маньяков, а деньги пусть оставят себе на память.  
Надо только успокоиться. То есть взбодриться, и для этого нужна всего лишь парочка маленьких круглых оранжевых друзей из банды амфетаминов.  
Он огляделся: так, таблетки должны лежать в ящике массивного директорского стола, на котором почему-то лежало женское тряпьё. Джейсон уже мысленно представил себе, как кладёт в рот таблетки — и как будто кто-то выкручивает на максимум показатель яркости и резкости, и скачующие в голове мысли упорядочиваются, собираются вместе. И отступит ощущение постоянного кошмара, разожмётся невидимая рука на горле, Сейчас, вот сейчас он примет таблетки, и всё станет лучше.  
Джейсон скинул на пол тряпки Харли — и уставился на открытый пустой ящик стола.  
— Какого хуя? — спросил он вслух.  
Холодной водой окатил страх: как теперь, что делать? Он не сможет без таблеток, он не справится, ему нужна ясная голова и спокойные нервы.  
Трясущимися руками Джейсон начал набирать номер поставщика, когда дверь приоткрылась, и выглянул Рой.  
— Тук-тук, — сказал он.  
Джейсон махнул рукой: вали давай, не до тебя. Но Рой не свалил, а наоборот, зашёл и прикрыл за собой дверь: лицо у него было хитрым.  
— Друг, — начал он, — я уже говорил, да, что эти двое не знают тебя так, как я? Так вот, теперь они тоже говорят, что ты поехал крышей.  
— Заткнись ты уже наконец, — зашипел Джейсон; дождался ответа в телефоне и торопливо проговорил: — Так, это я, и мне нужны четыре упаковки, как обычно. Нет, не больше… А хотя пусть восемь, но только скорее.  
Рой прошёл через комнату к Джейсону, крикнул в трубку:  
— И мне тоже парочку, чувак!  
— Отвали, — сквозь зубы сказал Джейсон и уже в трубку добавил: — Не тебе. Да так, придурок один. Ну что, когда мне подойти?  
Рой потянул к себе руку с трубкой и крикнул туда:  
— Нет-нет, прости, чувак, ему не нужно никакой наркоты, у него уже есть я!  
Вырвав руку, Джейсон оттолкнул его.  
— Какого хуя, блядь?  
В ответ Рой заорал сам:  
— Вот мне тоже, блядь, хочется знать, какого хуя?  
— Вон пошёл и не мешай мне, — Джейсон указал на дверь.  
— Чтобы ты тут накачался по уши, а завтра нас всех из-за тебя положили?  
— Не ссы, никого из вас, — Джейсон с удовольствием выделил последнее слово тоном, — не положат. А сейчас верни мне таблетки.  
Рой развёл руками:  
— Я даже не знаю, о каких таблетках ты, мужик.  
Снова скрипнула дверь — показался сначала хвост светлых волос, а потом голова Харли.  
— Это я их съела, — объявила она.  
— Что — все?  
В ответ Харли показала язык, оранжевый от красителя, и заливисто рассмеялась.  
— Какого хрена? — только и мог выговорить Джейсон. Он вцепился руками в волосы — голова, казалось, вот-вот расколется. — Ты понимаешь, что ты сделала?  
Харли в ответ скорчила рожицу:  
— Они же слабые и невкусные. Тебе нужно совсем другое, лидер.  
— Блядь, почему я тогда не выстрелил!  
Рой удержал его, встряхнул, заглянул в лицо.  
— Джей, Джей, очнись! Это же не ты, ты не такой.  
— Мне нужны мои таблетки, — отчеканил Джейсон.  
— Нет, брат, не нужны, — голос Роя был печальным и мягким. — Уж я-то знаю, поверь человеку, у которого вся жизнь пошла по пизде из-за этого.  
— Я не ты, — вскипел Джейсон. — И моя жизнь!.. пошла по пизде давным-давно, хуже уже не будет, — добавил он еле слышно.  
Рой обнял его, и на какое-то мгновение Джейсон почувствовал себя прежним, еще совсем молодым и смелым, и отчаянным, и полным надежд. У него была своя команда самых лучших на свете друзей, и будущее обещало только хорошее.  
— Тебе надо с кем-то поговорить, — авторитетно сказала Харли, о которой он успел позабыть.  
— Ради Бога, шла бы ты отсюда, — попросил Рой.  
— Но у меня психологическое образование!  
— Пожалуйста, свали, — повторил он, и дверь захлопнулась. Джейсон стоял, уткнувшись в плечо Роя, и чувствовал себя безвольным слабаком. Опять накатила слабость, как тогда в больнице, перед Лесли. Господи, ну что за развалина.  
— Она ведь права, — негромко сказал Рой. — Тебе надо выговориться, чувак. Давай, ну. Мне-то уж ты можешь рассказать.  
Джейсон раскрыл рот — и горло сдавило. А сердце заколотилось так, словно стало тесно в грудной клетке.  
— Эй-эй, всё хорошо, я с тобой, — сказал Рой, хлопая его по спине. Может, это помогло, потому что Джейсон наконец смог вздохнуть, громко и болезненно, и задышал, дрожа и обнимая Роя в ответ.  
— Рой, Рой, ты не представляешь. Ты не представляешь, как это было. Он мог появиться во время разговора, или когда только пришел, или просто сидел бы и ждал в квартире моего визита — и все, клетка захлопнулась, маленькая птичка! Но он сделал это, когда мы с Тимом были в постели, понимаешь? Я знаю, обхохочешься, но он дождался, пока мы трахнемся, пока я кончу, а потом превратился — чтобы мне стало совсем хуево. Чтобы я понял, с кем был до этого.  
Слова лились неудержимым потоком.  
— Понимаешь, так ведь невозможно жить — зная, что в любой момент самые близкие могут стать вот этим… Что он никогда меня не оставит, что даже с кем-то в постели я больше не расслаблюсь. Он найдет меня где угодно, и лучше бы сразу убил.  
— О господи, Джей, — пробормотал Рой, прижимая его к себе крепче. — Хочешь, расскажи мне всё.  
Джейсон зажмурился. Как удобно устроить голову у Роя на плече и чувствовать его сердцебиение.  
— Он… Он… трогал меня, Рой, и совал свои руки мне в рот, и в меня. Рой, он мог бы меня выебать, если бы захотел, а я был весь как эта тряпка. Я разрешал ему это всё, я просто лежал, помирал от страха и надеялся только на то, что он пощадит меня. И он сказал, что мне никто не поверит.  
— Но я-то тебе верю, — сказал Рой. — Я верю, Джей.  
— Они ржали надо мной, Дик и Дэмиен, когда я пришёл их предупредить. Смеялись над тем, что я переспал с Тимом, а он превратился в Джокера.  
Кажется, Дик не смеялся тогда, но это было неважно.  
— Ебаный Грейсон хотел даже сдать меня в Аркхэм, он считал, что я совсем тронулся. А я хотел просто предупредить их и Брюса, но Джокер всё равно добрался до них. Вот и получается, что я для них никто, что меня как будто нет. Я убью его, Рой, и с меня хватит. Я так устал.  
— Понимаю, брат, — прошептал Рой. — Вот только твоё дерьмо тебе никак не поможет и не вправит мозги ни тебе, ни Дику с мелким, и уж точно не поможет пришить Джокера. Хочешь, посижу с тобой, пока не попустит?  
Джейсон кивнул; отстранился от Роя, уходя от таких надёжных и тёплых объятий, потряс головой.  
— Уже попустило, — сказал он.  
— Вы всё? Мне нужно переодеться, — донесся из-за двери жалобный голос Харли.  
Джейсон с кривой улыбкой похлопал Роя по спине, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. После признания стало легче, как если бы изнутри него кто-то выгреб всю грязь. Но эту грязь видел Рой, и каким он теперь видит Джейсона, сможет ли дальше уважать его?  
— Знаешь, — сказал Рой, — ты просто обязан выслушать, как я однажды ночевал на помойке в обнимку с дохлой кошкой.  
Джейсон скривился:  
— Гадость какая.  
— Достойная веха жизненного пути, — с пафосом сказал Рой. — Я ненадолго отлучусь, ладно? А ты пока отдыхай. И, Джей… Кожаный мужик прав, пиво — гадость. Просто отдохни.  
Харли стояла прямо на пороге; для человека, прикончившего с десяток амфетаминосодержащих таблеток, она выглядела на удивление нормально. Джейсон смутно помнил по досье Бэтмена, что Джокер и ей устроил купание в кислоте, благодаря которому она приобрела если не суперспособности, то что-то близкое к этому. Например, способность жрать горстями чужие наркотики без последствий.  
— А я говорила Рою, что у тебя пунктик, — сказала она удовлетворенно. До Джейсона вдруг дошло, что все это время она могла слушать под дверью, как он изливает Рою душу. Но Харли смотрела на него без жалости и без насмешки.  
— Я же знаю мистера Джея, он бы никогда не отпустил тебя без шутки. И ты так смешно стараешься не поворачиваться задом к Миднайтеру.  
— Что ты несешь? — раздраженно сказал Джейсон.  
Харли противно захихикала и скользнула мимо него в бывший кабинет. Оттуда послышался возмущенный вопль Роя, и наконец вышел он сам с лицом недоуменным и задумчивым.  
— Какое у неё игривое настроение от твоих таблеток, — покачал он головой. — Ну как ты, Джей, продержишься без меня? Я буквально на часик.  
Джейсон пихнул его в плечо:  
— Иди уже, мать Тереза. Как-нибудь справлюсь, если эту ебанутую опять не понесет.  
— Я все слышу, — пискнула Харли из другой комнаты.  
Джейсон, став вплотную к двери, стукнул в нее кулаком и повысил голос:  
— Я говорю, если эту ебанутую опять не понесет!  
Рой вздохнул; он вдруг сделался удивительно похож на юного Найтвинга, который объясняет Робину, своему преемнику, что Бэтмена надо слушаться всегда и во всем.  
— Может, вместе прогуляемся?  
— Говорю же тебе, я в полном порядке. Чеши на свою халтурку, я буду хорошим мальчиком и постараюсь никого не пристрелить.  
За Роем закрылась дверь, и Джейсон почувствовал себя очень одиноким.  
В общей комнате, с отодвинутыми к стенам офисными столами, Миднайтер, присев на корточки рядом с замученным, ничего не соображающим «Джокером», что-то негромко ему говорил. В руках у него был нож, к облегчению Джейсона, не окровавленный, им Миднайтер чистил ногти во время своего монолога.  
Он поднял глаза на Джейсона, кивнул ему и продолжил что-то говорить пленнику.  
Джейсон подошел к большому окну: внизу открывался вид на деловой квартал, когда-то оживлённый, полный людей. Можно было разглядеть кусок вывески какого-то бутика с выбитыми стёклами витрин.  
Почему район опустел, и люди не вернулись? Он уже не помнил: то ли новый злодей распылил здесь свой вирус, то ли Айви решила прибрать к рукам часть города, слишком близко расположенную к парку, — не зря же все фонарные столбы обвиты плющом, а половина вывески бутика закрыта пышными белыми цветами.  
Найтвинг, Робин и Бэтгёрл были не слабее Бэтмена, они тоже следили за порядком на улицах. Вот только их не боялись так, как Бэтмена.  
— Думаешь, мне это нравится? — говорил Миднайтер «Джокеру». — Нет, честно, — копаться в чужих кишках, резать вас, слушать вопли? Но иногда без этого никак — вот, например, иначе бы ты не рассказал мне то, что рассказал. Вот как интересно выходит — твой босс режет людей, потому что ему это нравится, я — потому что так надо. Но тебе-то не легче, наоборот. Не бойся психа с ножом, бойся того, кто взялся за нож с ясной головой. Когда твой босс заскучает и отстанет от тебя, я буду продолжать.  
Джейсон приподнял бровь: «Джокер» в ответ на разглагольствования Миднайтера мычал и кивал свесившейся на грудь головой. Вряд ли он понимал хоть половину обращённых к нему слов, и что сподвигло Миднайтера на такие откровения, можно было только догадываться.  
От «Джокера» несло чем-то резким и едким; похоже, он потерял чувство реальности и уже совершенно себя не контролировал.  
«И ты так смешно стараешься не поворачиваться задом к Миднайтеру».  
Джейсон скрипнул зубами и вытащил из набедренной кобуры пистолет.  
— Не стоит, — спокойно сказал Миднайтер, не глядя на него. — Он уже никому ничего не сделает. По крайней мере, своей правой рукой. И жизнь у него будет совсем не сахар.  
— А может, мне его как раз и жалко, — сказал Джейсон, но руку отпустил.  
В конце концов, он же обещал Рою, что никого не пристрелит в его отсутствие.  
«Ты так смешно стараешься».  
В углу, за небольшой условной перегородкой, был крошечный кухонный закуток. Когда Джейсон обживался тут, он нашёл кофемашину, а в шкафчике внизу — кофейные зёрна и сахар. Успокоить его это, конечно, не успокоит, но мозги прояснит.  
За шумом работающей кофемашинки он не услышал шаги за спиной и, обернувшись с полной чашкой, едва не расплескал её, уткнувшись в грудь Миднайтера.  
— Твою мать, — пробормотал Джейсон.  
«А если не поделишься информацией, я выбью её из тебя».  
— Не слишком ли ты нервный, лидер? — спросил Миднайтер с усмешкой. Ебаный пидорас, которому сейчас ничего не стоит справиться с Джейсоном в таком состоянии.  
— Позволишь? — сказал Миднайтер, взял у него из руки кофе и сделал глоток. — Я тут подумал, что мы кое-что упускаем…  
— Я тебе эту чашку в задницу засуну, — сказал Джейсон.  
Глядя ему в глаза, Миднайтер сделал второй глоток, улыбнулся.  
— Я бы тебе и кофе не советовал. Тебе нужно как-то расслабиться, парень, в таком виде тебя завтра страшно отпускать куда-то.  
Джейсон осклабился ему в лицо.  
— Ты меня — отпускать? Мне совершенно точно нужно расслабиться от таких новостей.  
Миднайтер заметно напрягся, пальцы сильнее сжали ручку чашки. Джейсон не помнил его лица под маской, хоть и натыкался на смазанное фото где-то среди вороха досье Бэтмена: кажется, самая заурядная внешность, не красавчик, но и не урод. Из-под маски видны были только тёмные глаза, крупный подбородок, начисто выбритый, но отливающий синевой, твёрдая уверенная линия рта, блестящие от кофе губы.  
— Наверное, ты даже знаешь несколько способов расслабиться, о которых я и не догадываюсь, — Джейсон, удерживая Миднайтера за руку с чашкой, притянул к себе и прижался губами к его губам, тёплым после горячего напитка.

Миднайтер вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отстранился. От него пахло кожей, и кровью, и кофе, который Джейсон так и не успел попробовать, и вкус у его губ тоже был кофейный.  
— Покажешь парочку? — прошептал Джейсон и снова накрыл его рот своим. — Давай же, покажи. — Он положил ладонь на затылок Миднайтера, привлекая к себе.  
— Может, и знаю, — ответил Миднайтер между поцелуями. Он позволял Джейсону залезть языком в свой рот, и сам отвечал, и целовался как-то… грязно, по-хорошему грязно.  
Он кусал губы Джейсона, сосал их, обвивал его язык своим, он не мешал делать все, что хочется. Но когда Джейсон, распаленный поцелуями, на ощупь стал расстегивать его пояс, остановился и, взяв за плечи, отстранил его.  
— Я-то знаю, — сказал он. — Только тебе сейчас нужно не это. И вовсе не я.  
— Блядь, да что с вами всеми! — взорвался Джейсон, отталкивая его. Заметил недопитый кофе Миднайтера, смахнул на пол — немного успокоившись после исповеди Рою, он снова хотел ломать и крушить. — Все вокруг лучше меня, блядь, знают, что мне нужно! Все ведут себя как ебаная семья, но мне не нужна семья, я вас не затем нанял!  
Миднайтер спокойно нагнулся, хрустя своим черным кожаным плащом, стал подбирать осколки.  
— Все просто, — сказал он. — Если я иду против самого хитрого сукиного сына, то хочу быть уверен, что выберусь живым. А твои планы, Джейсон, совсем не предусматривают отступление.  
— Только для меня, — хрипло сказал Джейсон. Возбуждение еще гуляло в крови, эрекция мешала сосредоточиться, и к злости примешивалось разочарование. Миднайтер чертовски ошибался в том, что ему не нужен секс. — Вы-то будете в полной безопасности. Я же сказал вам, что переведу остаток денег прямо перед операцией. Так что можешь не переживать, хватит твоей Дженни на Гарвард и Оксфорд. Или, может, твоя Дженни хочет себе новую спортивную машину? Ну извини, я отдаю вам все свои сбережения, больше у меня нет.  
— Я знаю, — невозмутимо ответил Миднайтер, выпрямился и ссыпал. — Ты заходил с лэптопа в личный кабинет своего банка. Проверить счет было несложно. — Джейсон выматерился вслух. — Я так понимаю, ты решил поиграть в камикадзе, Джейсон Тодд?  
— Тебе какое дело?  
— Скажем так, я все еще хочу взыскать долг с бэтсемьи за твое спасение, а сделать это можно, только пока ты жив. Да и Роя жаль, хороший парень — обязательно кинется тебя спасать, а у него дочка растёт. Поэтому извини, но из этой заварушки мы все выберемся целыми и по возможности невредимыми.  
— Ясно, — сухо ответил Джейсон, доставая из кармана сигарету. Если кожаный козел попробует заикнуться о вреде никотина, он пустит ему пулю в лоб.  
Миднайтер наклонился вперёд, и Джейсон чуть не выронил сигарету. Но тот всего лишь потянулся через него, поставил новую чашку на поддон кофемашины и нажал на кнопку.  
Джейсон закурил под жужжание перемалываемых зерен.  
— Ты о чем-то начал говорить, когда приперся сюда, — напомнил он.  
Миднайтер заметно помрачнел.  
— Я думаю, что мы все делаем неправильно, Джейсон.  
— Начнешь снова читать мне нотации — и я не отвечаю за себя… Лукас, — процедил Джейсон.  
— Нет, просто мы не знаем, что на самом деле произошло с твоим… — Он умолк, выразительно посмотрел на Джейсона.  
— Моим приемным братом.  
— Пусть братом. Ты-то сам задавался вопросом, что за херня случилась, как твой, м, брат превратился в Джокера?  
Джейсон пожал плечами, удивляясь своему спокойствию при упоминании событий той ночи.  
— Это же Джокер, он не может просто так взять и умереть, и оставить нас жить спокойной мирной жизнью. — Он запнулся: взгляд Миднайтера словно говорил: «Знаю я, какой спокойной жизнью ты жил, Джейсон Тодд».  
— Должно же быть рациональное объяснение, — вместо этого сказал Миднайтер.  
— Галлюцинация? Гипноз? Способности, как у Глиноликого? Магия, в конце концов? Объяснений может быть сколько угодно, но для меня сейчас важно одно: когда я ударил его, у него потекла кровь. А раз у него есть кровь — ее можно выпустить. Всю.  
Некоторое время они молчали: Джейсон курил, Миднайтер потягивал кофе из чашки. Джейсон успел подумать, что Харли подозрительно притихла, когда Миднайтер вдруг сообщил:  
— Я видел его пару дней назад.  
— Джокера?  
— Да. Он отличался от прежнего.  
— Ну еще бы.  
— Нет, я не о внешности и телосложении. Мне доводилось с ним, м, встречаться. И он меня уделал.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Джейсон. — Добро пожаловать в клуб уделанных Джокером. Ты призовой, сотый член клуба.  
Миднайтер задумчиво поскрёб подбородок, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Миднайтер наконец, — я могу, скажем так, предугадывать движения противников. Умею считывать по языку тела характер, намерения, способности. Тебе я об этом рассказываю, потому что против меня у тебя всё равно нет шансов, известно тебе о моих умениях или нет.  
Джейсон фыркнул.  
— Джокер уделал меня, потому что я не мог представить, что он сделает в следующий момент. Но этот был немного другой.  
— Я повторяю, — с нажимом сказал Джейсон, — что здесь удивительного?  
Миднайтер отставил чашку, скрестил руки на груди, посмотрел на Джейсона так внимательно, что стало неуютно.  
— Ты не думал, что в Джокере могло остаться что-то от твоего Тима? Что Тим не пропал бесследно?  
Джейсон прикрыл глаза. Бескровные губы и белая кожа, туго обтягивающая рёбра; зеленые, будто подгнившие, волосы и холодные пальцы по телу.  
«Я помешал твоему свиданию?»  
— Я думаю, что Тима не стало очень, очень давно, — прошептал он.  
В его собственной темноте воцарилось молчание, только пульс отдавался в ушах. А потом скрипнула кожа, стукнул ботинок по истерзанному ламинату, Миднайтер придвинулся совсем вплотную — и вдруг обнял его.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — полузадушенно сказал Джейсон, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки Миднайтера; тот отпустил лишь тогда, когда Джейсон перестал сопротивляться.  
— Вот же компания психопатов, — пробормотал Джейсон, доставая вторую сигарету  
— И ты — главный, — напомнил Миднайтер. — Ну так что, продумаем план получше?  
Так Рой и застал их — на кухне за кофе, спокойно и деловито обсуждающими детали нового плана нападения на штаб-квартиру «Джокеров».  
Плана, который включал в себя безопасный исход для всех членов команды Джейсона Тодда.

 

10\. Дом, любимый дом 

Харли они обнаружили спящей на столе в бывшем директорском кабинете; Рой ошарашенно сказал, что первый раз видит такое воздействие амфетамина на человека, а Миднайтер посоветовал проверить, дышит ли она.  
Харли дышала; во сне она выглядела спокойной и умиротворённой, и Джейсон почти позавидовал ей.  
Сам он был как выжатый лимон после дня откровений и чувствовал себя совершенно  
пустым, — бутылка пива после рок-феста, которую выдули за три минуты, закинули куда-то за палатки, а ночью нассали в неё, потому что туалет платный и далеко.  
И всё же эта пустота ощущалась благословением. Больше не было страха, что кто-нибудь узнает настоящие подробности возвращения Джокера, и даже злость на Дика (вот же хуй) и Дэмиена (ёбаный пиздюк) подутихла. В конце концов, нынешняя его команда пусть была не лучше, но и не хуже как минимум.  
Тот же Миднайтер, который после плодотворного общения втроём с Роем придержал уходящего Джейсона за локоть и сообщил с похабной ухмылочкой, что Джейсон может не переживать за свою привлекательность — просто он, Миднайтер, примерный семьянин.  
Примерный, как же, думал Джейсон, укладываясь спать на слишком мягкий матрас, брошенный прямо на пол в одной из многочисленных пустых комнат офиса. Рой спал тут же, у другой стены, а Миднайтер отправился в доки, следить за «Джокерами». Учитывая, сколько было выпито кофе, он мог теперь бодрствовать трое суток подряд.  
Примерный семьянин, ну конечно, думал Джейсон, вспоминая, как Миднайтер целовался с ним. И пусть тот прав тысячу раз, что Джейсону нужен был кое-кто совсем другой. Всё равно жаль, что ничего так и не вышло — напоследок.

 

«Что бы вы без меня делали», — сказал он, а Джейсон старался не смотреть на Миднайтера.  
Когда появляется «босс», все «Джокеры» подтягиваются к складу. Единственной возможностью не проморгать его было постоянное наблюдение за базой Джокера. Миднайтер караулил ее со стороны причала — в доках уж точно не было подземных ходов, и единственной возможностью пробраться на склад оставались лодка или катер. Где-то поблизости ошивалась Харли, в своём комбинезоне и ярком макияже неотличимая от «Джокеров». Ей предстояло устроить шумиху и создать как можно больше хаоса, чтобы отвлечь внимание от «босса». Если «босс» вместе с правой рукой решит ретироваться — за складом караулит Миднайтер. Если захочет присоединиться к разборке — Харли подаст сигнал. Рой подстраховывал и должен был следить в свою очередь за Харли на случай, если она решит переметнуться к Джокеру.  
Пока что она в сторонке флиртовала с тощим долговязым типом из банды. Благодаря густому слою макияжа, тонкому голосу и манерам она вполне могла сойти за девушку лет на десять младше. Джейсон наблюдал за ней в бинокль с крыши соседнего склада; он готов был поклясться, что Харли наслаждается возможностью вернуться к старым добрым временам. Иначе как так быстро добропорядочная мать семейства снова стала оторвой?  
Перед выходом она тоскливо уточнила, всем ли нужно сохранять жизнь.  
— Я тебе что, Бэтмен? — ответил Джейсон. — Чем больше положишь этой швали, тем лучше.  
— Лидер лучший! — воскликнула Харли, повисла у него на шее и наградила звучным поцелуем в губы, что немного деморализовало остальную команду перед началом операции.  
Вспоминая это сейчас, Джейсон только усмехнулся. Какая команда, такой и тимбилдинг. Тем временем Харли, похоже, удалось очаровать долговязого: не нужны были способности Миднайтера, чтобы определить по манере держаться — «Джокер» разве что из штанов не выпрыгивал, чтобы произвести впечатление.  
Наконец он обнял Харли и показал куда-то в сторону заброшенных складов. Харли замотала головой и начала что-то возмущённо говорить, тыкая пальцем едва ли не в нос «Джокера». Джейсон так и слышал её хрипловатый визгливый голос: «Я девушка приличная, малыш, а не то, что ты сам себе удумал…»  
Позади раздался шорох. Джейсон как бы невзначай положил ладонь на бедро, прямо на рукоять пистолета, резким движением перекатился на спину, одновременно вскидывая руки и целясь. Прежде чем брошенный бинокль стукнулся о мокрую крышу, какой-то человек в чёрном метнулся прочь и скрылся за трубой вентиляции.  
Хвост от Джокера?  
Джейсон выругался, прыжком поднялся на ноги.  
— Ребята, у нас тут гости, — шепнул он в рацию.  
— Много? — спросил Миднайтер.  
— Пока видел одного.  
— Ушёл?  
— Нет, но будьте наготове.  
— Объясни чуваку, что тут частная вечеринка, — реплика Роя.  
Джейсон хмыкнул. В крови бушевал адреналин — приятное чувство. Всё как в старые добрые времена, они с Роем и Кори против этого безумного мира.  
Держа пистолет наготове, дулом вверх, он медленно двинулся к вентиляционной трубе, массивной бандуре высотой семь футов. Кто бы там ни затаился, уйти ему не удастся. Даже если попробует бежать, Джейсон легко успеет достать его пулей.  
Миднайтер в наушнике выругался; слышать это от него, такого спокойного, было непривычно — и значит, случилось что-то из ряда вон.  
— У меня тоже гости, — сообщил он.  
Вдруг вскрикнула Харли.  
— Чувак, у нас жопа, — сообщил Рой — и пропал.  
Джейсон беззвучно выругался сам. Неужели ловушка? Они же обыскали своего «Джокера» после поимки и не нашли на нём жучков. Да и не в манере Джокера это было — действовать так тонко и рационально.  
Подойдя вплотную к трубе вентиляции, Джейсон метнулся за неё, сразу стреляя, но промахнулся мимо быстрой чёрной тени. Тень швырнула в него какой-то палкой, от которой Джейсон легко увернулся, и проворно, как обезьяна, вскарабкалась на трубу.  
Джейсон опустил глаза на палку и приподнял брови. Экскрима, какая ностальгия. Он встал так, чтобы вентиляция закрывала от ветра.  
— Эй, Грейсон! — крикнул он, задрав голову. — Долго собрался сидеть? Слезай давай, или я продырявлю тебе твою легендарную задницу.  
Наверху какое-то время была тишина, затем раздался осторожный голос Дика:  
— Джейсон, я хочу, чтобы ты сначала послушал меня, а потом стрелял.  
— Хватит, наслушался, — буркнул Джейсон. — Не бойся, я всего лишь прострелю тебе ногу, чтобы ты не вздумал мне мешать.  
Он покрутил головой: совсем рядом был удобный карниз, и если быстро влезть на него, Грейсон станет виден как на ладони. В лицо било солёным, промозглым, и больше всего Джейсон сейчас ненавидел все доки на свете.  
— Джейсон, я догадываюсь, что ты хочешь сделать, но послушай меня… — вещал Дик, стараясь перекричать ветер.  
— Ага, — под нос себе сказал Джейсон, карабкаясь вверх. Почти пять дней без наркоты давали о себе знать: в голове было кристально чисто, двигаться стало легко, тело снова ощущалось как в юности. Красный Колпак вернулся, суки, теперь вы все получите.  
А вот и Грейсон, сидит и пытается, вытянув шею, разглядеть Джейсона внизу, продолжая вещать.  
— Мы тут с Дэмиеном провели расследование…  
Джейсон закатил глаза. Расследование, Бога ради. Выяснили, кто ворует мороженое из холодильника. Вот Тим был хорошим детективом, намного более толковым, чем эти два недоразумения.  
— …в общем, история давняя, но нам удалось узнать…  
Нога Джейсона сорвалась буквально в последний момент, когда он уже почти взобрался. Дик осёкся, поднял взгляд на него, а потом сделал то, чего Джейсон совсем не ожидал — бросился на него с расстояния в десять футов. И, конечно, достал, это же ебаный летающий Грейсон. Они покатились по крыше, в наушниках визжала Харли, матерился Миднайтер, молчал Рой, и план, похоже, шёл по полной пизде.  
— Джейсон, остановись! — орал Дик, сам стараясь как следует отколошматить его. Джейсон, изловчшившись, ухватил его за великолепные ухоженные чёрные волосы и дёрнул, а потом с наслаждением впечатал лицо в крышу.  
— Это же тот мелкий урод, младший Уэйн! — сообщил Миднайтер, послышались звуки ударов.  
— Делай с ним что хочешь, — пропыхтел Джейсон, возя Дика лицом по зернистой поверхности. Тот умудрился выпростать руку со второй экскримой, ткнул ей в колено Джейсона, вспыхнуло голубым, затрещал электрический заряд, и ногу прошила боль.  
Джейсон взвыл, ослабляя хватку, и Дик выскользнул из-под него, отполз, держа на расстоянии экскриму, кончик которой светился голубым.  
— Не надо убивать Джокера, — тяжело дыша, сказал Дик.  
— Тебя не спросил, — ответил Джейсон, тряся рукой, чтобы от пальцев отцепился большой клок волос Дика, а другой попутно пытаясь вытащить пистолет из левой кобуры.  
— Не надо его убивать, — с нажимом повторил Дик. — Есть другой выход.  
— А если убью, то что? Сдашь в Аркхэм?  
Дик глубоко вздохнул и опустил руку с эскримой.  
— Джейсон, я серьёзно. Мы ещё можем вернуть Тима назад. 

 

— Я не поняла, — сказала Харли, на шее которой красовались тёмные следы, следы хлыста Селины Кайл. — Мы снова никого не убиваем?  
— Нет, мы пока не убиваем людей Найтвинга, — объяснил Джейсон. — У нас временное перемирие.  
Они собрались в заброшенном прогнившем здании, от которого остались один металлический каркас и потрёпанные, погнутые профлисты на стенах, и теперь, переводя дыхание после короткой схватки, пытались договориться.  
Сама Селина Кайл стояла по правую руку от Дика, всё такая же красивая в своём чёрном костюме, и наматывала на руку хлыст. Джейсон готов был поклясться, что и она рада была поскакать по крышам, раз выдался случай.  
— Да уж, — сказала Харли, потирая шею и разглядывая изящную Женщину-Кошку, — бедняжка, время тебя совсем не пожалело.  
Селина улыбнулась краем рта.  
— Дик, разве мы не собирались поймать их всех и сдать в психушку? — демонстративно громко сказал Дэмиен. В новом костюме Робина он выглядел довольно внушительно, и только разбитая губа вместе с опухшей, побагровевшей щекой немного портили общую картину.  
Дик, с расцарапанным и усталым лицом, поднял руку, призывая к тишине.  
— Нет, никто никого не убьёт. Никто никого не сдаст в психушку. Красный Колпак — наш союзник, и он поможет нам поймать Джокера. И вернуть Тима.  
Миднайтер наклонил голову, разглядывая его, Дик поймал взгляд и заметно поёжился. Джейсон, невольно развеселившись, попытался представить, как у них могли сложиться отношения в прошлом.  
— Так значит, Стрэндж? — спросил негромко Миднайтер. — У меня были мысли на этот счёт. Неужели всё ещё жив?  
— А что с ним сделается в Аркхэме, — пробурчал Дэмиен. — «Мысли на этот счёт». Это было очевидно с самого начала, недоумки.  
Дик снова поднял руку.  
— Давайте не будем выяснять, кто тут больший недоумок. Все хороши. Хотя иметь дело с той, которая всё это заварила — самое настоящее безумие.  
— Это не я, это Пирожок, — сказала Харли. — И что же вы меня сразу не спросили про Стрэнджа? Я бы вам всё рассказала.  
— Так ты знала? — Дик, кажется, мог бы добавить много чего ещё, но огромным усилием воли сдержался и обратился к Джейсону: — Послушай, — он облизнул губы, как всегда делал, когда нервничал. — Мы можем поговорить наедине? Без всех этих людей? — взгляд, которым он наградил Харли, был откровенно убийственным.  
Джейсон скрестил руки на груди.  
— Нет, не можем. Или мы обсуждаем всё вместе с моей командой, или не обсуждаем никак.  
— Это не касается плана по устранению Джокера, вернее, касается, но совсем немного. Это скорее между нами… и Брюсом.  
— Они расходятся, — в наушник сообщил Рой, который после мирового соглашения остался следить за Джокерами. — Кажется, сегодня «босса» не будет.  
— Иди, лидер, — сказала Харли. — Мы обещаем никого не убивать в твоё отсутствие.  
— За себя говори, — отозвался Дэмиен.

Вечерний воздух в парке неподалёку от доков был холодным и бодрящим, ничего общего с тяжелым густым запахом океана. Ветер чуть шевелил волосы Дика, выбивающиеся из-под кепки на лоб. Видеть его, всегда такого модного, лощёного, в обычной выцветшей бейсболке и брезентовой куртке поверх костюма, было непривычно и смешно.  
Они прошли по дорожке к ближайшей скамейке, присели. Словно обычные братья, как будто совсем недавно они не катались по крыше, избивая друг друга.  
— Я бы спросил, как жизнь, — сказал Дик, — но у тебя на лице все написано.  
— Тогда зачем звал? — огрызнулся Джейсон. Дик улыбнулся: прямо как в детстве Джейсона, когда вспышки его злости только смешили бывшего Робина.  
— У меня четыре шва на голове после нашей с тобой последней встречи, — сказал он.  
— А ты хотел сдать меня в Аркхэм.  
— У меня четыре шва на голове, и Аркхэм до сих пор кажется мне хорошей идеей… Но я хотел бы извиниться за то, что не поверил тебе.  
Джейсон хмыкнул, достал сигарету, закурил. Чистый воздух парка начал действовать на нервы.  
— Все в порядке.  
— Я видел простыню в спальне Тима. Он ведь что-то сделал с тобой?  
— Нет, Дик, я не хочу говорить об этом, спасибо, — ровно ответил Джейсон. — Я повторяю: всё в порядке. Пусть мелкий извинится, и я больше не в обиде.  
Дик помолчал; снял с головы кепку, повертел в руках, как вертел, наверное, в голове все доводы, которые приготовил для Джейсона.  
— Ты же знаешь, что он не извинится. И ты знаешь, что он имеет право злиться на тебя — может быть, больше, чем любой из нас.  
— Слушай… — начал Джейсон, но Дик перебил на повышенных тонах:  
— Нет, это ты послушай! Я не спорю, что у тебя было право злиться на Брюса. Господи, сколько раз я сам хотел его придушить. Но это — это слишком жестоко даже для тебя. Ты бы видел, Джейсон, каким он стал после инсульта. Ты бы сам повозился с ним, парализованным, покормил бы его с ложки, и мыл бы его, и попытался бы понять, что он хочет сказать, когда мышцы на лице не работают. Он ведь такой гордый, Джейсон, а не мог одеться сам, сходить в туалет. Может, если бы ты увидел его, такого, то немного притушил бы свое пламя благородной ярости.  
Джейсон отвел взгляд.  
— Когда Тим вернулся вот таким — покалеченным, свихнувшимся, я уехал из Готэма на два месяца.  
— А потом? Мы выхаживали сначала Тима, а потом Брюса целый год, Джейсон, — почти как тебя Талия.  
О да, он помнил, помнил, каково это — блуждать в тумане. И лишь изредка мучительно осознавать себя и окружающее.  
— Я не смог прийти. Не мог… посмотреть ему в глаза. Это ведь из-за меня?  
— Не льсти себе, — фыркнул Дик. — Не весь его мир вертелся вокруг тебя, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось. Он мало спал, был на взводе, а тут еще такое с Тимом. Он не железный, он не жалел себя — рано или поздно его организм не выдержал бы. Но если бы ты пришел тогда… Господи, если бы ты пришел хоть раз за эти десять лет — просто повидать его — конечно, ему стало бы легче.  
Джейсон сделал глубокий вздох и запрокинул голову, прищурился на темнеющее небо над головой.  
— Эх вы, все бы вам прятать, все бы скрывать, конспираторы хреновы, — сказал он безразличным голосом. — Если бы вы, уроды, тогда рассказали мне, как оно было на самом деле… Если бы я только знал!.. Десять лет, с ума сойти, я потерял целых десять лет.  
Он встал со скамейки, бросил в урну истлевший окурок.  
— Вот и поговорили.  
— Джейсон, — позвал Дик, — десять лет — не вся жизнь. Пойдем домой. Проведаешь Альфреда и Брюса, поешь фирменный альфредов пирог. Роя с собой возьмём, а эти двое психопатов пусть ждут где хотят.  
Джейсон шмыгнул носом, вытер рукавом глаза; посмотрел на Дика сверху вниз:  
— Смешные вы. Думаете, что я такой, какой есть, только потому что некому взять меня под крылышко. Что стоит усадить меня за семейный стол и накормить пирогом Альфреда, и я сразу подобрею и исправлюсь, и даже волосы начну расчесывать на косой пробор, как в пятнадцать лет. Но это же не так, Дик. Я такой, какой есть, потому что я такой родился, и я не изменюсь.  
— Я всегда думал, что ты говнюк от рождения, — перебил Дик, вставая со скамейки. — По призванию. По зову души. Но Брюс был бы рад.  
— Ну, если так, — Джейсон ухмыльнулся, но тут же снова помрачнел. — Извини, но пока я с командой и в эту ночь их не оставлю. Как все закончится — я приду, обещаю.  
Он пропустил Дика вперед на тропинку к выходу и пошел следом, засунув руки в карманы. Но спустя пару шагов заржал и щелкнул Дика по макушке.  
— Эй, а ты знал, что у тебя уже плешь появилась?  
Мигом отбросив мягкий тон, Дик обернулся и вспылил:  
— Иди в задницу, козлина. Это из-за тебя мне волосы пришлось выстричь. Черт, кепку на лавочке забыл…

 

Вечером в их «офисе» отключили свет. Рой опять пропал на час, зато вернулся с полным рюкзаком разных свечек, от ароматических до искрящихся из магазина сюрпризов, и в заброшенном помещении сразу стало уютно.  
Кроме свечек Рой прихватил с собой несколько коробок с пиццей. Джейсон откусывал от своей, перечитывая сообщения от Дика, и мысленно костерил Харли, которая лишила его таблеток… и которая никому не рассказала про участие Стрэнджа в возвращении Джокера.  
Да, ответ лежал на поверхности, и Джейсон, стыдясь самого себя, готов был признать: с самого начала на первое место он поставил месть и совсем не думал о возможности вернуть Тима. А мог ведь порасспрашивать Харли получше; кто лучше всех знал о том, что Джокер сделал с Тимом?  
Всю дорогу от парка назад до доков Дик, решивший, что Джейсон размяк после их задушевного разговора, ездил по ушам, убеждая бросить «этих психопатов» и закончить дело самостоятельно, силами их бэт-команды при участии Роя.  
Джейсон беззлобно послал его. «Я же отброс, Дик, и команда у меня подходящая».  
Но сидя сейчас в окружении людей, с которыми сам Дик вряд ли связался бы даже под угрозой смерти, Джейсон чувствовал не только детское злорадство. Наверное, это было скорее ощущение, что он на своём месте — и с бывшим наркоманом Роем Харпером, который травил байки о своей дружбе с людоедом Киллером Кроком, и с отморозком Миднайтером, который сейчас отмалчивался и время от времени прихлёбывал что-то из армейского вида фляжки (оказалось, какой-то лекарственный отвар, а вовсе не первоклассный виски, как предположил Рой).  
Харли сидела отдельно от всех них, прикрыв рот рукой, пыталась делать вместе с дочерью домашнее задание по телефону. Она злобно послала Роя, когда он намекнул, что местонахождение её дочери легко могут вычислить по звонку. «У неё тесты с утра, а вечером я уже разберусь с мистером Джеем».  
Пленный «Джокер» пропал, оставив после себя только дурно пахнущее пятно, и у Джейсона не было желания узнавать его судьбу.  
После ужина Миднайтер молча поднялся и ушёл — следить на бандой. Джейсон не стал его удерживать, пусть даже новый план совместно с командой Найтвинга строился на том, чтобы перехватить Джокера завтра днём, во время выборов нового мэра Готэма. Дик подозревал, что планируемые беспорядки завтра — происки одного из кандидатов (вот же светлая голова этот Дик), и собирался следить за ним. Всё это совсем не гарантировало, что они доберутся за Джокера в тот же день, но Харли, возможно, знала что-то, о чем не сообщала другим. Джейсон вспомнил, как долго она точила лясы с тем долговязым парнем. Ох, Харли.  
Наконец Рой, закончив очередную байку, зевнул, пожелал спокойной ночи и скрылся в импровизированной спальне. Харли тоже пропала — может, снова заняла облюбованный директорский стол.  
Телефон мигнул и издал отрывистое гудение.  
«Как ты?» — пришло сообщение от Дика.  
Джейсон фыркнул.  
«Лучше всех, наслаждаюсь изысканным обществом, пью шампанское».  
«Если что-то нужно, дай знать».  
«Мне нужно, чтобы старший брат шёл спать и не доставал меня внезапной заботой. Хорошо ведь общались, с чего вдруг?»  
Телефон помолчал, мигнул прощальным «до завтра» и потух.  
Джейсон усмехнулся, поднял глаза и вздрогнул. Харли каким-то образом подобралась к нему неслышно и близко-близко. Без косметики, с чистым ненакрашенным лицом и распущенными волосами, одетая только в растянутую футболку с мультяшным Крипто на груди. Так как он сидел на одном из офисных столов, Харли нависала над ним, глядя из-под белесых ресниц.  
— Лидер, ты ведь сильно сердишься на меня за то, что я умолчала про Стрэнджа?  
Джейсон убрал телефон в карман, смерил её взглядом; бывшая напарница Джокера казалась такой безвредной и такой… обычной?  
— Предположу, ты хотела, чтобы Джокера наверняка убили?  
Харли выпятила нижнюю губу и сделалась похожа на обиженного ребёнка.  
— Не совсем, — сказала она. — То есть да, если бы вы узнали, что бедняжку Робина можно вернуть, то не стали бы сразу убивать мистера Джея. — Харли вздохнула, и грудь под футболкой приподнялась. Джейсон с некоторым усилием перевёл взгляд обратно на её лицо.  
— Я понял тебя. Я тебя прощаю. А теперь спокойной ночи, не хочу, чтобы ты завтра клевала носом, когда будем брать твоего Пирожочка.  
Харли стояла перед ним, теребя край футболки и явно не собираясь уходить.  
— Чего ещё?  
— Я боюсь не только того, что Джокер что-то сделает с Люси.  
— Вечер откровений, — вздохнул Джейсон. — Переживаешь, что он расскажет Люси о том, какой ты была раньше? Не волнуйся, ты при ней занималась шантажом по телефону и душила человека колготками, она не удивится.  
— Она узнает, что я убивала обычных людей, — глухо сказала Харли. — Потому что мистер Джей так хотел. Узнает, как он обращался со мной, а я разрешала. Поэтому мне всё равно, погибнет твой парень или нет.  
— Он не мой парень, — устало сказал Джейсон.  
«Он единственный близкий мне человек, вот и всё. Можно ли сказать, что я люблю его, если у меня никого больше нет?»  
Но сейчас в его голове это звучало фальшиво, неискренне. У него есть Рой, который согласился на эту авантюру, есть Дик, удушающе заботливый старший брат. Есть Альфред и, наверное, Брюс. Чисто в теории — Дэмиен. И Селина, которая на прощание обняла его, невесомо поцеловала в щёку и шепнула на ухо:  
«Спасибо, что приходил предупредить нас тогда».  
«Я никак не помог вам», — возразил Джейсон.  
Она покачала головой, будто понимала, чего ему стоил тот визит.  
«Всё равно спасибо».  
— Все типа заслуживают второго шанса, — сказал Джейсон. — Прощаю, сказал же. А теперь иди и не греши… Что, ещё одно откровение?  
Харли уселась с ним рядом, прижалась круглым тёплым бедром.  
— Знаешь, там, у себя в новой жизни, скучно. Я работаю на самой обычной работе, а после работы возвращаюсь к Люси, а утром снова иду на работу и опять прихожу к ней. Иногда мы идем в кино и в кафе, а ещё у меня появились новые подружки, но они тоже обычные и говорят про туфельки-высокие налоги-кредиты-мужей. Скучно-скучно-скучно! После жизни с Пирожком и Отряда самоубийц всё такое спокойное и безвкусное, как обезжиренный йогурт.  
В памяти Джейсона всплыла кухня, коричневый пакет, хмурый Тим, достающий одну за другой свои нехитрые покупки. И он сам, Джейсон, размахивающий руками: «Твоя жизнь сейчас — она же вот как — это!». С ума сойти, словно сто лет прошло, будто в другой жизни.  
— И когда ты появился, я подумала — вот она, возможность повеселиться! Ты был прямо словно принц на белом коне! Я думала, что вернусь к Харли Квинн, и всё станет хорошо и весело, как раньше, пусть и ненадолго.  
— И что? По-моему, ты отрываешься по полной.  
Харли помолчала, поболтала ногами, пошевелила пальцами ног. Глядя на них, уныло призналась:  
— Всё оказалось совсем не так, как раньше. И пытать людей уже не весело. А еще я скучаю по своим подружкам. И с ними совсем не так плохо, с ними можно обсудить новый сезон «Джессики Джонс», например. Вот ты смотришь «Джессику Джонс»? И кожаный мужик не смотрит, и Рой. И Селина, я специально у неё спросила. Она тоже изменилась, Селина, стала такой цивильной. Если это из-за брака, то я никогда-никогда не выйду замуж. — Харли тоненько вздохнула. — Очень хочу вернуться к Люси.  
— Иди, выспись, — Джейсон толкнул её в плечо. — Быстрее уснёшь — быстрее наступит завтрашний день.  
Харли вдруг накрыла его кулак своей ладонью. Повернула лохматую голову.  
— Но прямо сейчас я хочу совсем другого, — сказала она, глядя на Джейсона своими безумными, тёмными при свете свечей глазами. Встала на пол перед ним, потянула  
язычок молнии на его куртке вниз. — Подружки — это всё хорошо, но иногда хочется и не только сериал обсудить.  
Джейсон облизал губы.  
— Снова деструктивная психотерапия от доктора Квинзель?  
Харли помотала головой, расстегнула его куртку полностью, спустила с плеч.  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Просто вот мальчик, а вот девочка, и девочка хочет мальчика. Или ты только по мальчикам и не хочешь девочек?  
Она сама предлагала способ отступления, но Джейсон не успел ничего сказать, потому что Харли Квинн поцеловала его.  
И оказалось, что она совершенно права — ничего не имело значения, кроме того, что мальчик и девочка хотят друг друга.  
— Постой, — сказал он ей между поцелуями и снятой футболкой. — Последний человек, с которым я был в постели, на моих глазах превратился в Джокера.  
Признаться в этом Харли вышло неожиданно легко.  
— Тебе повезло, — ответила она, тяжело дыша.- Последний человек в моей постели был Джокером с самого начала.  
— Десять лет назад?! — ошарашенно уточнил Джейсон.  
— Я же говорила тебе, — ответила она сквозь зубы, расстёгивая ремень его брюк. — Работа, Люси и сериалы.  
Спустя какое-то время (может, через полчаса, а может, через полночи), в течение которого Джейсон находился то сверху, то снизу и удовлетворил все свои желания (о некоторых раньше даже не задумывался), он обнаружил, что лежит совершенно голый на груде сброшенной одежды, целуясь с Харли Квинн, сидящей на нём в чём мать родила.  
Ему просто хорошо и спокойно, и всё ещё плевать на то, кто она и что совершила в прошлом. И о ночи с Джокером он больше не вспоминает.  
Харли вдруг отстранилась с испуганным видом. Вскочила, подобрала футболку, прижала к груди.  
— В чём дело? — спросил Джейсон, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Забыла дочке спокойной ночи пожелать?  
Харли сдвинула брови, торопливо натянула футболку.  
— Я не хотела, чтобы зашло так далеко, — сообщила она и, шлёпая босыми ногами, скрылась в комнате, которую уже явно считала своей.  
Размышляя о загадочной природе бывших злодейских подружек, Джейсон не без труда поднялся, подобрал одежду и отправился в комнату к Рою — досыпать то, что осталось от последней ночи перед схваткой с Джокером.  
Утро выдалось ещё более хмурым, чем вчерашнее: низкое темное небо с набрякшими тучами, влажный спертый воздух за окном.  
Обычно такая погода давила на Джейсона, дарила ему мигрень и слабость, от которых спасали только таблетки. Нынешним утром он чувствовал себя непривычно бодрым и полным сил. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джейсон Тодд, и я уже шестой день не употребляю наркотики. И на шестой день создал он человека. Рой выглядел помятым — отвык от жизни в полевых условиях и наверняка считал часы, когда сможет распрощаться со всей готэмской братией и вернуться назад к жене с дочкой.  
Он странно косился на Джейсона.  
Джейсон подозревал, что вчера ночью они с Харли чересчур расшумелись. Бог с ним, он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо и спокойно.  
Харли, напротив, была хмурой и недовольной. Она оттолкнула плечом Джейсона, когда он хотел пойти в душ, и проскользнула туда вперед него. Джейсон почесал затылок. Насколько он помнил прошлую ночь, у Харли не могло быть причин для недовольства.  
Пожав плечами, Джейсон обернулся — и наткнулся на взгляд Роя, который, похоже, имел свои соображения насчет недовольства Харли, вполне совпадающие с его догадками.  
— Хватит ухмыляться, — бросил Джейсон. — Собирайся, выходить пора. Выборы уже начались.  
— И есть первое нападение. — Миднайтер огромным черным пятном нарисовался в окне — он сидел, подняв одну ногу на подоконник и вольно свесив другую, и всем видом излучал спокойствие. — «Джокеры» разнесли штаб одного из кандидатов в Ист-Энде.  
Джейсон, выругавшись, вытащил из кармана телефон; выругался снова, увидев три пропущенных звонка от Дика и одиннадцать сообщений от него же.  
Пока он тупил, весь в мыслях о прошлой ночи, Джокер начал громить город.  
— Блядь, — повторил Джейсон пятый раз за последнюю минуту и торопливо натянул футболку. — Никакого завтрака, душа и утреннего кофе, надо как можно быстрее встретиться с Найтвингом. Все слышали?  
Дверь душевой открылась, и вышла Харли — накрашенная, с собранными в два хвоста волосами и красно-чёрном комбинезоне.  
Миднайтер слез с подоконника, подошел ближе, глядя на неё, хмурую и недовольную.  
— Успеется, — сказал он. — Я тут узнал одну пикантную подробность.

 

11\. Выборы-выборы

Посреди разгромленного штаба на стене криво висел плакат с фотографией кандидата в мэры. Поверх выбритой лысины кто-то нарисовал зелёные полоски, изображающие волосы, прочертил через лицо кроваво-красную улыбку и приписал внизу: «Сделаем Готэм снова весёлым!»  
Джейсон опустил руку с телефоном.  
С крыши многоэтажки здание суда было как на ладони. Вокруг установленной трибуны суетились люди, сновали полицейские. Неподалеку начали собираться журналисты — готовился выступать один из главных фаворитов гонки.  
— Мы возьмем его сегодня, — сказал Рой. — И даже вечером успеем пропустить по пивку — в честь праздника-то можно.  
Джейсон кивнул. В голове, да и во всем теле его ощущалась странная, щекочущая легкость. У него не осталось денег, не осталось долгов — перед выходом, как и обещал, он перевел последнюю часть гонорара на счета своей команды. У него не осталось обид после разговора с Диком. Тот ведь сможет передать Брюсу, что Джейсон все эти годы сожалел об их размолвке? Его грызло лишь одно. Он прочистил горло.  
— Тогда, у Тима на квартире, ты бы меня видел, — сказал он. — Я не мог ничего сделать, хотя у меня были все шансы. Я мог бы оттолкнуть его, схватить пистолет и пустить пулю в лоб. Но тогда мне казалось, что это все какой-то кошмарный сон, знаешь, как это бывает, когда не можешь и двинуться. Как в фильме с Фредди Крюгером. Я мог бы закончить это сразу там.  
— Ну не знаю, чувак, — сказал Рой. — Я давно хотел жену с дочкой свозить в Европу, а тут твой заказ. — Он рассмеялся и ткнул Джейсона кулаком в плечо. — Да ладно тебе, с семьей помирился, и у нас с тобой выдался повод свидеться. А что было бы, убей ты его тогда?  
Перед глазами как наяву встала спальня Тима с белыми пустыми стенами, кисловатый запах одиночества, Джокер, обнаженный и страшный. Всё это ожило в памяти ярко, он словно снова очутился там. Джейсон осознал четко и ясно — убей он тогда Джокера, следующую пулю он пустил бы себе в рот.  
— Может, ты и прав, — задумчиво сказал он. — Ладно, я пошел, а ты прикрывай людей, брат.  
Джейсон подмигнул полицейскому снайперу, устроившемуся над соседним козырьком, и взялся за перила пожарной лестницы.  
Люди Барбары приготовились ловить Джокера там, где он обязательно должен был объявиться — перед многочисленными камерами.

Перспективный кандидат в мэры, имя которого Джейсон забыл сразу же после того, как тот представился, оказался очень храбрым человеком — и непроходимым тупицей. Узнав, что Джокер собирается напасть на него во время пресс-конференции, он отказался от помощи двойника и вызвался грудью встретить врага. Дик и Барбара были в ужасе, Джейсон не без удовольствия предвкушал славную мясорубку.  
Так и получилось, что вместо того, чтобы контролировать возможные направления атаки, Найтвингу пришлось не сводить глаз с как его там. По иронии судьбы, Как-его-там очень походил на Харви Дента; Миднайтер с Харли успели заключить пари, ждет ли храброго идиота судьба последнего честного прокурора Готэма.  
Сидя на ступенях у памятника Леди Правосудия, Джейсон изнывал от бездействия. Шлем он надевать не стал, чтобы не выделяться, голову и лицо прикрывали лишь кепка и медицинская маска. Оставшийся на крыше Рой тоже отказался от привычного красного, выбрав банальный и надежный хаки; даже ярко-рыжие волосы он стянул в хвост и спрятал под бейсболку.  
Скучали и журналисты в ожидании, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на смартфоны. Джейсон знал: это сообщения о все новых и новых нападениях на пункты голосования.  
Он и сам, просматривая краем глаза новости, с трудом мог усидеть на месте. В Переулке Преступлений двое «Джокеров», похожих по описанию на близких помощников настоящего Джокера, избили до полусмерти какую-то парочку, что пришла голосовать, и раздолбали все компьютеры. В Нерроуз двое здоровенных ублюдков напали на молоденькую женщину-полицейскую и отрезали ей ухо, которое спустя пятнадцать минут нашлось, завернутое в подарочную упаковку, на ступенях главного полицейского управления.  
«Джокеры» были повсюду — по двое, по трое, иногда группами по пятеро; они то приставали к прохожим и громили участки, то калечили людей. Их оказалось куда больше, чем Джейсон помнил по докам.  
Ну конечно, осенило его. По спине пробежал холодок.  
Вот от здания суда отъехала одна полицейская машина, за ней через некоторое время вторая. Джейсон не мог их винить — если бы пришлось выбирать между безопасностью напыщенного политика и жизнью товарища, он бы даже не задумывался.  
Сколько человек на самом деле было в банде «Джокеров»? Никто не знает. Сколько времени было у Джокера, чтобы собрать настоящую армию? Целый год.  
— Джейсон, — взволнованно позвал Дик в наушнике. — Взорвали участок в Черри-Хилл. Барбара ничего не может сделать, людей не хватает.  
— Я отправляюсь туда, — сказал Миднайтер сразу следом за ним. — Там пожары и стрельба, и кто-то должен помочь. Деньги верну.  
Джейсон коснулся наушника кончиками пальцев, чуть погладил. Джокер оказался хитрее — но когда было иначе?  
— Я и сам хотел отправить тебя туда, — сказал Джейсон. — Так что бегом. Бери мой мотоцикл.  
Если бы у города был Бэтмен, он бы не допустил, устало подумал Джейсон.  
Ещё одна полицейская машина отъехала — наверняка в Чайна-Таун, где «Джокеры» подожгли здание школы.  
Если бы Брюс не ушёл на покой, если бы не превратился в развалину, он разглядел бы паутину, которой Джокер опутал весь город. Как Миднайтер с его мега-способностями и Найтвинг, имея в распоряжении все ресурсы Бэтмена, просрали такую опасную и многочисленную банду, что была у них под носом, а в случае Миднайтера — буквально перед самыми его глазами?  
— Извини, Джейсон, — раскаянно произнес голос Дика в его ухе. — Мне так жаль.  
«Почему ты извиняешься передо мной? — чуть не сказал Джейсон. — Разве ты не хочешь поймать мразь так же, как и я? Разве ты сам не желаешь вернуть Тима — ради Брюса, ради вашей так называемой семьи?»  
А потом он понял, за что извиняется Дик и почему — перед ним.  
— Его должен поймать я, — сказал он, приподнимаясь со ступенек у постамента, отряхнул штаны. — Это всё так мило, но не надо мешать моей мести, Грейсон.  
Дик издал странный полузадушенный звук, похожий на смешок.  
— «Я — ночь, я — месть». Ты сам не знаешь, как похож на него иногда. Я не хотел…  
Он замолчал, а Джейсон заметил, как из-за угла к зданию суда выруливает новенький белый «форд» в сопровождении двух джипов. Мистер Я-(не)-Закончу-Как-Харви-Дент явился на пресс-конференцию с получасовым опозданием, и за это время количество его охраны значительно поуменьшилось.  
Стараясь не паниковать, Джейсон осмотрелся: так, Рой на крыше здания напротив суда, Найтвинг и худший из Робинов где-то рядом внизу, готовые в любой момент защитить не-Харви Дента. Селина затерялась среди полицейских, Миднайтер — о нём можно забыть, Харли — её время не пришло. Сама Барбара должна быть здесь — по первоначальному плану, но нападение на полицейский участок оказалось важнее, чем призрачная возможность поимки самого опасного преступника в Готэме.  
Политик вышел из машины, и с двух сторон как по волшебству материализовались двое телохранителей.  
Может, не такой и глупый, решил Джейсон, словно невзначай расстёгивая куртку. Странный жест в такую непогоду, с промозглым ветром и противным мелким дождём, и как же неудобно. Он слишком привык к пистолетам на бёдрах. Кобура под мышками, вероятно, была худшим изобретением человечества.  
Пока недо-Харви шёл к трибуне, телохранителей стало вдвое больше. Журналисты оживились; пусть их количество за время ожидания слегка поубавилось (хотя Джейсона удивляло, почему они все не разбежались по домам, зная, какая предстоит заварушка), оставшиеся по-прежнему, кажется, горели желанием услышать речь кандидата в мэры агонизирующего города.  
— Жители Готэма! — выкрикнул кандидат, чёрные глаза его вдохновенно горели. — Не дадим сломить себя кучке размалёванных уродцев, которые пытаются лишить нас святого права каждого американца — права голосовать!  
Джейсон снова огляделся, стараясь не слишком вертеть головой. Кругом полицейские — не так много, как было сначала, но вполне достаточно, чтобы задержать «Джокеров» на подступе к зданию суда.  
На крышах снайперы — трое точно, и Рой со своими не знающими промаха стрелами. Откуда же недоумку с амбициями может грозить опасность?  
Он подошёл поближе, встал рядом с полицейским, усатым мужчиной средних лет, слушающим речь нового мэра.  
— Гладко стелет, а? — спросил он.  
— …Неужели наш город, переживший не одно бедствие, пострадавший и от землетрясения, и от нападения инопланетян, позволит себя запугать?  
Полицейский неприязненно посмотрел на высокого плечистого парня в маске, которому комиссар разрешила присутствовать при важной полицейской операции.  
— А может, нам и нужен такой, — буркнул он.  
Джейсон покачал головой.  
— Этот — точно нет. Ты сам знаешь, кто нужен Готэму.  
Полицейский промолчал.  
— …И если негодяй придёт к нам, на наши улицы, и станет угрожать, — вещал кандидат прямо в направленные на него микрофоны, — то мы скажем ему: «Прочь из моего города!»  
Направленные в лицо микрофоны…  
— Дик, уводи этого, как его там! — крикнул он в микрофон, встроенный в воротник куртки, перемахнул через капот полицейской машины, оттолкнул с пути полицейского и нырнул в толпу журналистов. — Рой, видишь высокую бабу у трибуны? Сними её!  
Женщина, долговязая блондинка, уже не скрывала, что в руках у неё оружие. Джейсон, пробившись через толпу писак, успел толкнуть её в спину, когда она стреляла. Пуля пробила трибуну — там, где за мгновение до этого стоял почти-Харви. Сейчас тот валялся, испуганно скорчившись, и даже не шевелился под телом прикрывшего его Найтвинга.  
— Рой! — крикнул Джейсон, наваливаясь на незадачливую убийцу. Белый парик сполз, открывая бритую голову. Журналисты брызнули в разные стороны.  
Позади на крыше многоэтажки раздался выстрел.  
— Рой? — снова позвал Джейсон, чувствуя, как подступает паника. Стреляли на крыше, но не в толпу. И Рой не отвечает.  
Человек под ним расхохотался, вывернув шею, и легко можно было заметить границу между розовой кожей и толстым слоем тонального крема и пудры. Джейсон узнал его под гримом, хоть видел мельком и всего один раз: «Джокер», который флиртовал с Харли в доках.  
— Тебе не улететь, птичка, — захлёбываясь истерическим смехом, сообщил тот. — Вы все попались.  
— Рой! — на пробу позвал Джейсон ещё раз, не дождался ответа и велел «Джокеру»: — Заткнись, сука.  
— Попался-попааался, — завыл тот. Джейсон вскинул руку — вырубить ублюдка, — но его ухватили за запястье, и за ворот куртки, и за вторую руку. Несколько журналистов из толпы окружили его, и вблизи он мог разглядеть их расфокусированные глаза и бешеные улыбки.  
Его стащили с «Джокера», повалили на спину, прижимая руки и ноги к земле.  
Джейсон вырывался, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит вокруг. Другие фальшивые журналисты, распугивая немногочисленных настоящих, сцепились с полицейскими.  
Усатого полицейского-мечтателя в упор застрелил другой полицейский, молодой парень со слишком знакомой улыбкой от уха до уха.  
Найтвинг с Робином обеспечивали безопасный отход незадачливому кандидату, помогая телохранителям отбиваться от «Джокеров»: те всё прибывали и прибывали на площадь перед зданием суда, почти не встречая сопротивления от полицейских, на которых напали с двух сторон и которые явно не знали, что делать.  
«Снайперы», — подумал Джейсон, вырываясь. Снайперы — почему они молчат и где, чёрт бы его подрал, Рой?  
Долговязый «Джокер» сел на его грудь, надавил коленом на горло, ткнул под нос фальшивым микрофоном, от которого ещё несло порохом.  
— Босс просил передать привет, — заулыбался он, нажимая на спусковой крючок.  
Случившееся дальше уместилось в долю секунды, но для Джейсона растянулось в бесконечность. С коротким вскриком один из обступивших его «Джокеров» выбил из рук долговязого оружие одновременно с выстрелом. Громыхнуло, щёку обожгло, пуля чиркнула по брусчатке рядом с левым ухом Джейсона, временно оглушив его.  
Опуская ножку, затянутую в чёрный кожаный сапог на высоком каблуке, Харли Квинн осведомилась:  
— Когда это ты, Крошка, стал придумывать за мистера Джея такие скучные и несмешные реплики?  
— Так пошути сама над телом, — заржал Гильермо Кроха, помощник Джокера, о котором упоминал Миднайтер ещё несколько лет назад, и сильнее надавил коленом на горло, перекрывая Джейсону доступ воздуха.  
Харли зло сузила глаза.  
— А если я расскажу мистеру Джею, что ты пытаешься перешутить его?  
Что ответил правая рука Джокера, Джейсон не услышал из-за шума в ушах. Он почти потерял сознание, когда давление на горло ушло, и его потащили куда-то по брусчатке, а потом по каменным плитам ступеней, швырнули кому-то под ноги.  
Джейсон поднялся на колени, мучительно откашливаясь, сдёрнул с лица маску, потому что даже тонкий слой ткани мешал дышать.  
Площадь заполнилась «Джокерами» — десятками, сотнями раскрашенных мужчин и женщин. Полицейские ничего не могли сделать с этой стихийной дурной силой.  
Стоя на коленях, Джейсон исподлобья посмотрел на улыбающегося Джокера.  
Теперь, при пасмурном дневном свете, его можно было рассмотреть получше: помолодевший благодаря телу двадцатипятилетнего Тима, подтянутый. А ещё нелепый, уродливый и страшный.  
— Здравствуй, птичка, — сказал Джокер.  
Он хлопнул в ладоши:  
— Почему нас не снимают? Где камеры, где микрофоны, где эта милая сердцу предвыборная шумиха?  
— Я же правильно сделала, что не дала в него выстрелить, мистер Джей? — спросила Харли. — А то этот дурак сказал…  
— Он напал на меня! — крикнул, перебивая её, Гильермо Кроха. — Если это ещё один Бэт-мужик, почему бы его не убить?  
Джокер выпятил нижнюю губу и пощипал её с задумчивым видом.  
— А ещё они не обыскали его, — продолжала ябедничать Харли.  
— Что ты врёшь, лохудра! — возмутилась рыжеватая девушка с настолько собачьим лицом, что Джейсон узнал Корги, вторую правую руку Джокера. — Вот всё его оружие.  
Она швырнула перед трибуной для выступлений оба «глока» Джейсона.  
Харли прищурилась.  
— У него за поясом сзади ещё маленький пистолет, а на лодыжке под брюками небольшой нож.  
— Что бы я делал без моей принцессы! — всплеснул руками Джокер. — Ну так обезоружьте его полностью!  
Джейсона обыскали ещё раз, теперь более тщательно, надели наручники, сцепив руки сзади, и поставили на колени рядом с трибуной, по правую руку от Джокера. Фальшивые журналисты встали у камер, включили микрофоны.  
Джокер прочистил горло, поправил канареечного цвета галстук. Расправил мятый листок.  
— Дорогие друзья, — прочувствованно начал он. — Мы все собрались здесь ради свободы, демократии, моногамии, феминизма, оппортунизма, политеизма, — он повертел в руках лист, перевернул его вверх ногами, наконец скомкал, швырнул за плечо и продолжил: — Но зачем вам все эти умные слова, если они никак не влияют на нас, если они вгоняют нас в скуку. Если все они — обман, — он хищно оскалился, оглядел толпу горящими глазами. — Я — говорю только правду. И я обещаю, что когда этот город станет моим, то я, — он прижал руки к сердцу, а потом выбросил вперёд, будто предлагая что-то на протянутых ладонях, — отдам его вам весь, до последней пяди. Вот ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Корги, — хочешь получишь весь парк Апаро? Можешь считать его графством или княжеством.  
— Графиня Корги, — заржал её дружок.  
— Этот город будет лежать у ваших ног, вы можете вытирать об него ваши подошвы, как о коврик. А мы с моей королевой, — он притянул к себе за талию улыбающуюся Харли, — будем править вами справедливо и мудро.  
На затылок давил ствол пистолета.  
«Я тут узнал одну пикантную подробность».  
Миднайтер смотрел на Харли так, будто ждал, что она вот-вот сделает сальто назад и пройдется колесом через весь офис.  
Джейсон вопросительно приподнял бровь. Миднайтер понял, что они с Харли переспали, и ради этого готов притормозить миссию?  
«Помнишь того красавчика, с которым ты так мило чирикала вчера?» — спросил Миднайтер у Харли.  
«Ну помню», — ответила она угрюмо.  
«А знаешь, кто это?»  
«Он сказал, что его зовут Гил, и он умеет играть на пианино своей задницей».  
«Это тот самый Гильермо, правая рука Джокера».  
«Какая жалость, я больше не женщина главного злодея, а подружка друга главного злодея».  
Миднайтер оглядел их всех с таким жалостливым удивлением, будто в жизни не встречал подобных идиотов.  
«Он узнал тебя, Харли Квинн. И рассказал своему боссу. Ночью вся кодла только и обсуждала, что твоё возвращение».  
Харли растерянно покрутила язычок молнии у горла, посмотрела на Роя, на Джейсона.  
«Значит, Пирожок ждёт меня?»  
В объятиях Джокера она вся светилась — Джейсон не помнил её такой счастливой. Интересно, сколько сейчас в Харли притворства и сколько — настоящей радости от того, что окружающее так не похоже на её прежнюю убогую жизнь матери-одиночки?  
И насколько она осознаёт, что происходит, не отключилась ли от реальности настолько, что больше для Харли ничего не существует, кроме её старой, вечной и больной любви?  
«Конечно, ждёт, с распростёртыми объятиями».  
«Я знаю, — тоненьким жалобным голосом сказала Харли, — чего вы от меня хотите… Но это нечестно. Это жестоко».  
Харли, некоронованная первая леди Готэма, заливисто смеялась — она словно помолодела на десять лет.  
Джейсон всё старался разглядеть крышу дома напротив: пятиэтажное офисное здание, где он оставил Роя и снайпера. Среди полицейских тоже оказались «Джокеры», предатели. Кто-то из них мог быть среди снайперов, кто-то — убить самих снайперов. Но Рой — он же так просто не дастся, его так легко не одолеть.  
Он больше не мог ждать в неизвестности. Что бы там ни задумала Харли, план уже трещит по швам, и она явно не собирается помогать.  
Давление на затылок ослабло, и Джейсон осторожно, совсем чуть-чуть повернул голову. Гильермо, который сторожил его, во все глаза любовался боссом, даже рот приоткрыл.  
Это заняло долю секунды — Джейсон толкнул его плечом, вскочил на ноги, перепрыгнул через скованные руки, подобрал свой пистолет, валяющийся на земле. Получится ли убить Джокера, раз нет возможности поймать его, раз он может уйти?  
Прицелиться он не успел — со знакомым визгом Харли Квинн ударила его в лицо, заставив отшатнуться, а Гильермо Кроха приставил пушку к виску.  
— Адьос, птичка, — сказал он — и не успел произнести больше ни одной такой же пошлости, даже если бы захотел. Что-то свистнуло в воздухе у самого лица, на щёку брызнуло горячим, а длинный «Джокер» медленно повалился навзничь; из его глаза торчала стрела.  
— Рой! — крикнул Джейсон.  
С крыши ему помахала фигурка в хаки, а рядом появились ещё две — одна в чёрном с синим костюме и одна в плаще. Успешно передав политика в руки полиции, Найтвинг вспомнил, что у него есть брат. И наверняка пообещал золотые горы Дэмиену, чтобы тот присоединился к самоубийственной затее.  
Чёрная фигурка перемахнула через парапет — Дик спешил на помощь.  
— Не шевелись, лидер, — сказала Харли, выставив перед собой нож. — Не надо.  
Джокер, смеясь, достал из кармана древнего вида револьвер с длинным стволом.  
— Веселись, принцесса, — сказал он. — Я посторожу птичку.  
Вторая стрела впилась в край трибуны и мелко задрожала. Вряд ли Рой промахнулся, но понимал ли он, что им не вытащить Джокера, и есть лишь один способ остановить его.  
Сам же Джокер проворно скорчился за трибуной, хихикая так, будто не находился под обстрелом, а катался на американских горках.  
— Разреши мне, — заискивающе попросила Харли. — Я всё-таки знаю их.  
Дик был уже на полпути к трибуне, когда Харли позвала его:  
— Эй, красавчик!  
Он остановился, когда она, ухватив Джейсона за волосы и оттянув голову, прижала к его горлу нож.  
— Вот так! — удовлетворённо сказала она. — Подойди спокойно и, как всегда говорят в фильма… Без глупостей, вот!.  
Дик шёл на неё, подняв руки. Встал у подножия лестницы.  
— А Джейсон ведь верил тебе, — сказал он. — И даже отказался возвращаться к нам, потому что не хотел оставлять тебя и остальных из своей странной команды.  
— И кто ему виноват? — крикнула Харли. — Мне вот намного веселее здесь, с Пирожком. Я устала быть хорошей и скучной! Я не просила его быть добрым со мной, верить мне, и его денег тоже не просила.  
В пылу откровений она дёргала рукой, и Джейсон скривился — лезвие надрезало кожу. Ещё одна пылкая фраза — и она перережет ему горло, сама того не желая. Или Харли хотела избавиться от случайного любовника, который мог рассказать Джокеру об их ночной интрижке?  
— Всё хорошо, принцесса, — сказал Джокер, кладя руку ей на плечо. Сейчас, когда Рой не решался выстрелить, он осмелел. — Хватит пилить Джейсону Тодду горло, мы ведь ещё должны подготовить привет Бэтмену. А может, он сам передаст привет папочке? Принцесса, отпусти его, повторять не буду.  
Она неохотно разжала пальцы в волосах Джейсона и убрала нож от его горла. Джокер обошёл его, стоящего неподвижно, заглянул в лицо.  
— Ты ведь давно хотел этого? — сказал он Джейсону на ухо. — Со времён старого доброго Курака. Ух, ну и весело же было тогда. Дай руку, мальчик.  
Медленно, как во сне, Джейсон протянул руку. В ладонь ему легло что-то холодное и тяжёлое.  
— Только сегодня — мечты сбываются! — провозгласил Джокер, сомкнул пальцы Джейсона вокруг пистолета и аккуратно приставил дуло к своему лбу. — Нас снимают, улыбнись, — он указал на камеру. — Помаши рукой папочке и сделай это — красиво, с брызгами.  
— Пирожочек, — заныла Харли, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
— Босс! — крикнул Гильермо Кроха.  
Джейсон моргнул. Закончить всё так просто, сейчас?  
— Ну же, сделай это, сынок, — зашептал Джокер, скаля жёлтые зубы. — Не знаю, что наплёл тебе старый маразматик Стрэндж, но процесс необратим, и Тимоти Дрейка вам не вернуть. И со мной отсюда не уйти, план же был таков?  
— Да, я запомнила всё верно! — гордо сказала Харли.  
— Вот так вот, сказке конец. Стреляй, мальчик, а не то я красиво отрежу тебе голову в прямом эфире. Или вышибу мозги? Я ещё не решил.  
Джейсон снова моргнул. Кошмар повторялся, и Джокер опять рядом, и говорит-говорит-говорит, обдавая его кислым дыханием. Но теперь в руке пистолет, а ставки слишком высоки, чтобы колебаться.  
Он вспомнил то ощущение на крыше, то осознание, что если бы нажал на курок — всё кончилось бы не только для Джокера. Убей его — и дороги назад не будет.  
Джейсон вырвал руку из ледяных пальцев, уронил пистолет на каменные плиты.  
Длинное лицо Джокера ещё больше вытянулось от удивления, но через мгновение треснуло длинной хитрой улыбкой.  
— Мой мальчик, ты не можешь поднять руку на своего создателя? Даже если знаешь, что я убью и тебя, и всех твоих родных? Ах да, ты же сиротка, тебе нечего терять…  
— Есть вещи хуже смерти, — ровно ответил Джейсон. — И, в конце концов, я сын Бэтмена. Могу я напоследок побыть папочкиным сынком?  
Джокер цокнул языком, умиленно захлопал ресницами.  
— Да, — сказал он, — Бэтси в итоге сломал и тебя. Что выбираешь — нож или пулю?  
Как непривычно и приятно, когда руки не дрожат. Как легко знать, что ты наконец делаешь что-то правильное. Глупое, нерациональное, но правильное.  
— Нож, — сказал Джейсон.  
— Да ты не из робких, — радостно заметил Джокер. Харли настороженно наблюдала за ними обоими, держа на прицеле Дика. — Но тогда я не откажу себе в удовольствии устроить небольшое представление, — сказал он легкомысленно и сделал рукой нетерпеливый жест. — Принцесса, подай мне…  
Она с осторожностью вложила в его пальцы нож, который не так давно держала у горла Джейсона.  
— Внимание, мотор! — громко объявил Джокер. — Горячий привет дорогому другу Бэтсу, дубль первый и единственный!  
Джейсон скорее ощутил, чем увидел движение рядом с Джокером, и сначала услышал свист рассекаемого воздуха, а потом заметил, как запястье Джокера обвивает кончик хлыста.  
— Бэтмен тоже передает тебе привет, — сказала Селина. — А теперь оставь в покое мальчика и поиграй с кем-нибудь позубастей.  
— Но мы договорились! — запротестовал Джокер. Хитро глянул на Джейсона, со скоростью ковбоя из вестерна выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и выстрелил в него в упор с коротким «Прости!»  
«Бэтмен». Это слово задело что-то внутри — нечто, казалось, давно исчезнувшее. И когда Джокер вскинул оружие, тело Джейсона само уклонилось, чётко, как на тренировке. Бок вспыхнул огнем, и он со стоном упал. Неужели серьёзно зацепило? Неужели — всё?  
— Лидер, — мягко позвали из темноты, нежные руки коснулись волос, погладили. — Лидер, держись.  
Нет, это не может быть Харли. Она никогда так его не касалась.  
А следом за прикосновениями и женским голосом в мир темноты и боли пришли другие звуки и ощущения.  
Джейсон распахнул глаза, сел не без помощи Харли, огляделся, щурясь от боли.  
На площади кипел бой — с бандой сражались полицейские, Дик и Дэмиен. Рой, взобравшись каким-то образом на постамент памятника, стоял у ног Леди Правосудия и пускал стрелы в толпу; «Джокеры» с визгом разбегались.  
— Ты не туда смотришь, — Харли взяла его голову в ладони и развернула в сторону трибуны. А там, там — Джейсон потряс головой, потому что это было слишком невероятно — там он увидел Бэтмена.  
Странно вышло: Джокер стоял прямо напротив Бэтмена, и по обе стороны его долговязого силуэта виднелся чёрный плащ, а над головой — острые длинные уши костюма.  
— Бэтси, — восторженным тоном произнес Джокер, — ты всё-таки пришёл на мою вечеринку в честь выборов! Не поверишь, но я набрал все сто процентов!  
Бэтмен ничего не ответил, но его затянутый в чёрное кулак словно сам выстрелил вперёд — и Джокер упал.  
— Я же правильно не дала его убить? — спросила Харли, помогая Джейсону подняться.  
Он кивнул:  
— Ты молодец. Всё по плану.  
— Это был плохой и жестокий план, — негромко сказала Харли. — Я ведь вспомнила, как это было хорошо, когда мне говорили, что делать, и когда со всеми обидчиками можно было разобраться так легко. Сейчас я должна улыбаться всем этим клушам в школе, и сама думать над своей жизнью, и постоянно совершать ошибки.  
— Разве не он — самая большая твоя ошибка? — прохрипел Джейсон, прижимая ладонь к боку. Похоже, Джокер попал прямо туда, куда почти неделю назад его пырнул псих в доках, а потом ударила Харли.  
Бэтмен стоял огромный, тёмный, глядя на тело у ног. Селина льнула к нему, словно боялась, что он растворится в воздухе миражом. Бэтмен поднял взгляд на Джейсона, посмотрел в упор — и будто током шибануло.  
Он кивнул, что-то коротко сказал Селине — и оба бросились в гущу сражения.  
— Перевяжи меня побыстрее, — потребовал Джейсон. — Давай, потуже, и найди мои пистолеты.  
Харли захлопала на него глазами.  
— Я остановлю кровь, лидер, без вопросов, но разве не я тут главная сумасшедшая, пока мистер Джей в отключке?  
Матерясь от боли, Джейсон стащил куртку, за ней бронежилет, и остался в одной футболке, мокрой от крови на боку.  
— Делай что хочешь, но через минуту я буду вон там — он кивнул в сторону развернувшегося на площади побоища. — Первый раз за десять лет мы выбрались куда-то всей семьёй, и я собираюсь оторваться по полной. 

 

12\. «Я всё помню»

Стрэндж остался таким же, каким Джейсон помнил его, до последней морщинки и пигментного пятна на впалых щеках. Брюс включил яркую лампу над операционным столом; Стрэндж прищурился на свет, невольно оскалился, как ночной хищник.  
Бэтмен и трое Робинов — наверное, испугался бы кто угодно.  
— Вы обещали мне свободу, — проскрипел он.  
— Ты сомневаешься в моём слове? — спросил Брюс.  
Стрэндж испуганно затряс головой, и вдруг стало заметно, как он сдал за годы в Аркхэме.  
— Никогда не думал, что увижу его живым ещё раз, — пробормотал он, разглядывая распятого на операционном столе Джокера.  
— Почему? — резко спросил Дик. — Ты не верил в собственное изобретение?  
— Я не ожидал, что он вернётся настолько скоро, — брюзгливо ответил Стрэндж. — Не смотрите на меня так, он не говорил, что будет использовать чип с копией личности на маленьком Робине.  
— А разве не ты ему эту штуку установил? — вскинулся Дэмиен, и Стрэндж съёжился, затравленно глядя из-под лохматых бровей.  
Джокер засмеялся с полуприкрытыми глазами, замотал головой.  
— Давай поиграем, моя маленькая птичка, — пропел он невнятно.  
Брюс скривился, чётче обозначились носогубные складки. Всё тот же Бэтмен через года.  
— Начинай быстрее, — велел он.  
Стрэндж оглядел хирургические инструменты, что ему приготовили. Глаза его заблестели, пальцы скрючились.  
— Не уверен, что буду так же аккуратен, как много лет назад, — сказал он. — Я давно не практиковал.  
Джейсон не выдержал, схватил Стрэнджа за воротник новенького врачебного халата, который тому выдали на время операции.  
— Если ты этого не сделаешь, я попрактикуюсь на тебе, — прорычал он — и на плечо легла тяжёлая ладонь. Это была привычная тяжесть, которую он так ненавидел, будучи Робином, и по которой скучал, утратив.  
— Он сделает, — сказал Брюс. — Это его единственный шанс обрести свободу, а он не хочет сгнить в Аркхэме. Ведь так?  
— Я всё сделаю, — послушно повторил Стрэндж. — Только помогите мне обработать руки и операционное поле.  
И он долго мыл руки, и натягивал перчатки, и объяснял, что тому, кто будет ему ассистировать, следует сделать то же самое.  
— Кто будет мне помогать? — осведомился он, вскидывая заросший редкой пегой щетиной подбородок.  
— Мы все, трое, — сказал Брюс.  
Джейсону выпала честь отрубить Джокера — не ударом по голове, конечно, — ему вручили шприц, содержимое которого надо было ввести в вену, чтобы отправить Джокера в глубокий медикаментозный нокаут.  
Он наклонился над телом, взял за запястье длинную бледную руку, преодолевая брезгливость, закатал рукав на предплечье, крепко прихваченном кожаным ремнём.  
Джокер вдруг широко распахнул безумные блеклые глаза, непонимающе уставился на Джейсона. И расплылся в улыбке.  
— Привет, птичка, — засюсюкал он. — Как ты? Может, сходим на второе свидание?  
Джейсон отшатнулся и упёрся спиной во что-то твёрдое. Крепкое. Надёжное.  
— Помочь? — спросил Брюс.  
Джейсон покачал головой, не оборачиваясь.  
— Я сам, — пересохшими губами ответил он. — Сам отправлю его на свидание.  
Джокер, сообразив наконец, что происходит, перестал улыбаться, задёргался.  
— Разве это не убийство? — забормотал он. — Конечно же, убийство. Бэтси, как можно, как можно.  
Рука его ходила ходуном, и только когда пальцы Брюса крепко взяли Джокера за запястье, обездвиживая, Джейсон смог вогнать иглу в вену и нажать на поршень.  
— Ты снова убиваешь меня, Бэтс… — пробормотал Джокер, засыпая, и захихикал. Целую минуту он находился ещё в состоянии полусна-полудрёмы, лепеча глупости и пошлости. Затем бормотание стихло, и Джокер отключился.  
А потом Джейсон увидел то, с чего начался самый долгий ночной кошмар в его жизни (не считая смерти), но в обратном порядке. Надрезав кожу за ухом Джокера, Стрэндж начал извлекать из-под неё крошечный диск с узорами как на микросхеме и обрезать одну за другой крошечные нити, что тянулись от диска под кожу.  
Волна за волной тело Джокера менялось — уходила бледность, темнели волосы, острые черты лица сглаживались. С последним перерезанным проводком ушла ненормальная худоба — и на операционном столе лежал уже Тим Дрейк. Тоже бледный и истощённый, но, без сомнения, настоящий Тим.  
Страшный сон закончился.

 

— Ты заходи, как нужна будет моя помощь и деньги появятся! — сказала Харли Квинн на прощанье, глядя на Джейсона снизу вверх своими безумными голубыми глазами. — Или просто заходи! Я делаю хороший кофе и умею печь настоящий нью-йоркский чизкейк. Только, — она подняла указательный палец и помахала им перед носом Джейсона, — чтобы без масок и пистолетов, ясно? Люси может неправильно понять и всё такое.  
Джейсон ухмыльнулся.  
— Может быть. Если ты обещаешь меня встретить без колготок. То есть, — он прочистил горло, — ну, ты поняла…  
У стоящего рядом Роя из рук выпал лук; когда Джейсон обернулся на шум, Рой пробормотал, подбирая его:  
— Нет-нет, не обращайте внимания, — и поспешно отошел, присоединившись к Дику и Дэмиену, которые вполголоса о чём-то переговаривались, сидя на кушетках в больничном коридоре.  
С лицом, чуть тронутым макияжем, со стянутыми в строгий пучок волосами и в бежевом пальто, Харли выглядела как самая обычная мать семейства.  
— «Джессика Джонс», — повторила она. — Посмотри обязательно, очень советую.  
Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она поцеловала его в угол рта, убрала со лба седую прядь, развернулась на невысоких каблучках — и пропала в больничном коридоре, смешавшись с толпой таких же обычных людей.  
Харли Квинн вернулась в мир матерей, детей и сериалов.  
У палаты Тима было, пожалуй, слишком многолюдно и шумно, но медсёстры и врачи не делали замечаний семейству Брюса Уэйна. И коррумпированный Готэм был тут ни при чём: больница переполнилась ранеными после атаки «Джокеров».  
Миднайтер так и не появился после схватки на ступенях окружного суда. Он лишь прислал сообщение, что преследует оставшихся в живых «Джокеров», чтобы «этой пакости в Готэме больше не водилось».  
«В полицию их сдашь?» — отправил сообщение ему Джейсон в мессенджер.  
«А то. Рад, что у твоего парня всё в порядке. Привет ему».  
«И мужу твоему привет, и дочке», — с удовлетворением написал Джейсон и получил в ответ матерное, но несомненно доброжелательное напутствие.  
Открылась дверь палаты, он вскинул голову. Брюс, всё такой же большой, надёжный и невыносимо спокойный, поманил его.  
— Тим хочет поговорить с тобой. Идём, Джейсон.  
Он прошёл в палату, чувствуя предательскую дрожь в ногах.  
Тим лежал, утопая в белых подушках и накрытый по грудь больничным одеялом. Увидев Джейсона, нахмурился.  
— Господи, Джейсон, я так виноват перед тобой… Перед всеми вами.  
Сейчас Брюс должен был произнести что-то до зубовного скрежета правильное, но Брюс молчал, и Джейсон, помявшись, сказал:  
— Да ничего. Наконец-то не я самый проблемный сын.  
Вот тут Брюс подал голос:  
— Джейсон.  
Такое знакомое, всё с прежними «Что же ты творишь»- интонациями .  
— Ты не виноват, — сказал Джейсон. — Джокер надурил нас всех, и не делай вид, что ты самый умный и должен был догадаться, бла-бла-бла. Тебе пришлось хуже всех. Всё хорошо, Тим. Я пережил, мы все пережили и заодно вытащили тебя из этой глубокой задницы.  
Тим кивнул, прикрыл глаза. Брюс положил руку на плечо Джейсона и одобрительно пожал. Джейсон скосил глаза: он никак не мог поверить, что это всё тот же старый добрый (на самом деле нет) Брюс Уэйн. Он не слишком постарел, только резче обозначились складки у крыльев носа, да седина тронула виски. Речь стала чуть заторможенной и слегка нечёткой, но Брюс всегда был немногословен, и разница почти не ощущалась.  
Это был Брюс Уэйн, и это был Бэтмен. И между Бэтменом и Красным Колпаком больше не осталось недоразумений и не было вражды.  
Тим снова открыл глаза и потянулся к руке Джейсона. Сжал его пальцы.  
— Джейсон, насчёт того вечера…  
— Господи, — сказал Джейсон, — со мной уже все кто мог об этом поговорили, даже школьный психолог. Тим, если ты не понял — всё в порядке.  
— Ты спрашивал меня, — настойчиво продолжал Тим. — Я плохо помню наш с тобой разговор, но это точно было. Ты спрашивал, что я помню из вечера, когда превратился в Джокера.  
— Тим…  
— Я вспомнил всё — до превращения. Это был я, Джейсон. От начала и почти до самого конца ты был со мной.  
Джейсон судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Сжал пальцы Тима в ответ. Крохотный червячок, что грыз его всё это время, пропал, растворился в волне облегчения и нежности.  
— Вот и хорошо, что ты, — прошептал он и вдруг вспомнил, что рядом стоит Брюс и тоже слушает, как Тим с Джейсоном делятся постельными воспоминаниями.  
Он обернулся, но Брюса в палате уже не было.  
Что же, некоторые умения не могут погубить ни инсульты, ни года, а Бэтмен, возможно, снова вскоре объявится на улицах Готэма.  
Брюс ждал снаружи — вместе со всей семьёй и Роем.  
— Джейсон, — начал Брюс строго.  
— Ну раз ты настаиваешь, то я, так и быть, зайду к вам в гости, — сказал Джейсон. — Ужином-то хоть накормите? А то у меня ни цента.


End file.
